


The Fall of The Wolf

by MotherofVampires



Series: Of Gods and Beasts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A powerful female is not a mary sue, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Ass-Kicking, Au dalish gods, Badass Female Lead, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Dark, Dragon Age Alternate Universe - Freeform, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Drama & Romance, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Fenris in Dragon Age: Inquisition, I gave fenris emotions, Love, Magic, NSFW Art, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pay attention or you'll get lost, Plot Twists, Straight fenris, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 70,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/MotherofVampires
Summary: The Breach awakened more than just the Dread Wolf. Ana can't remember how long she had been imprisoned, but she does remember who put her there. Now that she's free, her focus is set on hunting down the one who locked her away. Where did this powerful mage come from? And will the Inquisition be able to handle the threat of a vampire and Corypheus?





	1. So It Begins

 

Darkness, we all know it, we all feel it, we all fear it. But how long does one have to spend in the darkness before it becomes a part of you? How long before it slowly eats away at everything you are-were...how long before you forget the sound of laughter, the warmth of a smile? How long...before you become that cold, empty void we all fear?

It has been ages..She had almost forgotten she was asleep...but now? Now, it’s not the darkness you need fear, sweet child….it’s what the darkness has awakened…

Chapter 1: And So It Begins…

 

It was midnight, a time when most things are at peace; little ones tucked snugly into bed, their parents embracing each other while sleeping in the room down the hall. The lone guard patrolling an empty street even though there is no sign of crime. A lone wolf howling at the brilliant moon while her pups are nestled safely in her den. For some, however, midnight was the peak of existence.

 

A lone ship was sailing across the Amaranthine Ocean, leaving Nevarra in her wake and heading toward Ferelden. It was quiet on deck, most of the crew were below, while only a handful remained to mind the rigging. All seemed quiet and routine, save for the figure crouched atop the mast of the main sail. Nothing could be made out except for a pair of glowing yellow eyes. It seemed to be watching the crewmen below, the way an eagle sits in a tree watching its prey, waiting for an opening to strike. Suddenly, without warning, the figure dropped to the deck, landing without a sound and slinking alongside the canons. The eyes were as bright as the sun, with pupils so thin and black one almost felt as if they were looking into a bottomless abyss. It waited, crouched, remaining almost lifelessly still as one crewmember slowly, unknowingly, walked closer. Instantly, the figure lashed out, breaking the crewman’s neck and retreated under the staircase leading to the captain’s cabin. The moonlight shone through the slats of the stairs, reflecting off the creature’s dagger-like fangs before they sank deep into the dead man’s neck. Blood dripped from its mouth and even more fell onto the wooden panels of the floor as it gorged itself on the lifeless carcass. Then, as quickly as it had happened, the figure was gone and a not so distant splash was heard behind the ship. The figure returned to the perch in the mast as the crew seemed none the wiser that they were now one man short. A sweet aroma, reminiscent of lilacs and lavender wafted through the air before the night returned to her usual, calm self.

 

Morning arrived and the crew slowly began to emerge from the bowels of the ship. Many had not even reached their stations before “LAND HO!” was heard from the crow’s nest of “The Drunken Lover”. The captain emerged from her cabin, her dark skin and even darker hair causing her to stand out from her crew, as if her gaudy (if not scanty) attire failed to do that on its own. She looked out over her crew and saw that they were almost in a daze, as if the ship were manned by nothing but tranquil. She sniffed the air and caught the faint scent that had been so much stronger just a few hours earlier. She sighed in frustration as she put her hands on her hips, “If you keep this up, I won’t have a crew to get us into port.”

 

A young elven girl dropped beside her before standing to her full height. She looked young, mid to late twenties, hair blacker than night, lips as red as blood, and eyes that shone like the sun. Her skin was pale, as if she had scarcely seen sunlight, her Vallaslin was red as her lips and curved elegantly around the curvature of her face. The markings continued down her chin, onto her neck, and, although you couldn’t see it, down the entire length of her body. Her ears were long and poked out from underneath her chest-length hair. She kept a hood up, enough to shade her face from the sun, but not hide it completely. She lifted a slender hand and gently touched her lips, “Be glad I have controlled my thirst enough to leave you a crew at all. After all, if it weren’t for the untimely death of their captain, you wouldn’t even have this ship. A shame really, mauled by a wild animal,” she smirked, “such an excruciating way to die.”

 

The captain shook her head and put up a hand, “I don’t need or want to know the details, but a deal is a deal. You got me my ship, I gave you passage to Kirkwall, meals included. Once we land, my crew is off limits to your...cravings?”

 

The elf chuckled, “Yes, Isabela, I will leave you and your crew alone. I don’t intend to stay in the city long, my hunt is leading me elsewhere.” She mock bowed, exaggeratedly throwing her arms out, “If the captain doesn’t mind, I shall take my leave. And you’ll not see me again, this I promise you.”

 

Before she could even respond, the girl was gone. Captain Isabela stood at the stern of the ship and watched silently as they sailed into port. It had been several years since she first set foot in the city and met her dear friend, Marian Hawke. So much history stood before her, yet she had no desire to stay and reminisce. As far as she was concerned, they were replacing the men who had “mysteriously fallen overboard”, restocking supplies, and leaving.

 

True to her word, the elf slipped off the ship without a sound and vanished among the crowd. She clung to the shadows as she maneuvered her way through Lowtown, her hand to her nose to keep as much of the awful smell out as possible. She quickly made her way from the slums to the markets of Hightown and the gates of the Viscount’s Hall. After the invasion of the Qunari and the death of the previous Viscount, several changes had been made, including more highly trained guardsmen. As she approached the closed gate a guard stepped in front of her, “What business do you have here?”

 

“I have business with the Viscount.”

 

The guard looked down his nose at her, “What business does a knife ear have with Her Grace?”

 

Before his mouth was finished moving, her hand was around his throat and holding him above the ground and against the wall. Her pupils were dilated and her hood had fallen around her shoulders. “Call me ‘knife-ear’ one more time, you bloody swine.” she snarled.

 

The second guard spun to face her and drew his sword. She turned her head and he trembled as her eyes met his. The air grew cold as her golden eyes turned black. “You will sheathe your sword and take me to your Viscount. You will remember neither my coming or going and you will forget that you ever left your post.”

 

Both guards, as if in a trance, replied, “I will take you to the Viscount and remember neither your coming or going.”

 

She placed the first guard back on his feet and replaced her hood on her head as the guards opened the gate and walked into the courtyard. They led her up a large stairway and before large, intricately carved doors. They knocked twice before opening the doors, revealing a large room with windows looking out onto the city. Books lined the walls in every direction. In the center of the room was a desk, where a woman with crystal blue eyes and raven hair sat, her hands to her chin, fingers interlaced. By her side stood a man with orange hair, his hand placed cautiously on a mage staff leaning behind the Viscount’s chair. The guards bowed and closed the doors as they exited the room. The elf removed her hood and bowed. “My Lady, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard much of the Champion of Kirkwall.”

 

The man was first to respond, “What business do you have here, demon?”

 

The Viscount raised her hand to him, “It’s alright, Anders. If she meant me any harm, she would have attacked instead of introducing herself. What is your name?”

 

The girl glanced at Anders, “Ana, and you can put your staff away. As she said, if I wanted to hurt either of you, you would already be dead.”

 

Anders snarled, but Marian nodded for him to lower his staff. “What can I do for you, Ana?”

 

Ana glanced at the shelves of books and sighed, “I’m looking for an artifact of my people. I heard whispers there was one here in Kirkwall.” She peeked out of the corner of her eye at Marian and Anders, “An Eluvian?”

 

The Champion and Anders both looked at each other before Anders took a step forward.

 

Ana began to walk to the window to her left, acting as though she hadn’t noticed their postures become defensive. She ran her hand along the windowsill before turning to face them. “I take from your silence that you know of what I speak. Then you must also know of the young elf who built it? The Fade has many things to say of her. Do you know where she is?”  
Marian stood, “I think you need to leave.”

 

Ana smirked as her eyes met the Champion’s. “As you wish. You have told me everything I needed to know. Enjoy your day, Ser.” She bowed again as she pulled the doors open and left the room.

 

“Anders, what was that? I have never felt magic like that before, even with Orsino.”

 

Anders watched Ana walk through the courtyard, his eyes staying on her as he answered, “Old. Very old and dark magic. Even Justice feared it.”

 

“And she wants the Eluvian? I don’t like this. Follow her, find out what she’s up to.”

 

Anders nodded and left the room. Marian walked to the window on the furthest end of the room. “She wanted her presence known. That was all this visit was.” she said to herself. “Oh Merrill, I hope you haven’t done anything foolish to bring her here.”

********

 

The sun began to set and the streets were beginning to clear out. Anders stood in the middle of Hightown Market searching for any sign of Ana. How could she have just vanished? He already checked on Merrill and she had not seen any sign of anything unusual around the Alienage. He searched Lowtown, the docks, even Darktown, it was as if she had completely vanished. He had no choice but to return to his home with the Champion and tell her the news, or lack thereof.

 

Merrill performed her usual rounds in the Alienage, making sure each family was taken care of before returning to her home. She thought she would miss being with her clan, but she had found solace in helping the elves here better their livelihoods. As she approached her door, she felt a chill in the air. She shuddered as she rubbed her arms and hurried inside. It was dark, so she used magic to light the lanterns in her home along with her fireplace. A startled gasp escaped her lips as she saw a figure sitting next to the fire.

 

“I thought I would find you here.”

 

“Wh-who are you?” Merrill said cautiously. “How did you get into my home?”

 

The figure stood and walked over to the Eluvian against the far side of the room. “Oh Merrill. You young, foolish thing. You should have listened to your Keeper. This magic is too old and dangerous for the likes of you.”

 

Merrill reached for her staff, “You need to leave. Now.”

 

The figure turned, her red lips and yellow eyes reflecting the light of the fire. “I guess I should at least tell you my name. Not that it will matter soon. I am Ana, and I am here for the Eluvian.”

 

“What do you know of my Eluvian? Hawke and I killed the demon, it cost me my clan. It hasn't been touched in over a year.”

 

Ana caressed the intricate metal frame holding the glass. “Poor, sweet child. You toy with things you do not understand. You do not need to ‘touch’ it. Its magic is old, it called to me from lands beyond your knowledge.”

 

Merrill squinted as she tensed her body, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I won’t ask you to leave again. The Eluvian does not work, now go!”

 

“It needs a key. It doesn’t work because you haven’t used the key. Here, let me show you.”

 

“Wha-?”

 

Before Merrill could speak, Ana flicked her wrist and pushed Merrill against the wall. Merrill grunted as she fell to the ground. She waved her hand as a wall of ice shards flew in Ana’s direction. Merrill smirked as Ana made no attempt to dodge and the ice pierced her abdomen. The smile quickly faded, however, as Ana sighed and shook her head. She stepped back, pulling the ice shard from her body and threw it to the ground. Merrill’s eyes widened as the wound closed, not so much as a scar left behind. Ana brushed her hands together, “Please don’t make this any harder than it has to be.”

 

Merrill spun her staff before slamming it to the ground. Electricity crackled as it ran across the room, but Ana was gone before it ever reached her position. Merrill gasped and spun just in time to see an orb of fire rushing towards her. She screamed as the flames burned her clothing and skin, the force of the impact throwing her across the room. She was shaking and gasping as she braced herself on her hands and knees. “What are you?” she choked.

 

Ana walked to her before grabbing her by the back of her head, exposing her neck. “Darkness.” she replied before she sank her fangs deep into Merrill’s jugular. Merrill screamed, but only for a moment. Ana quenched her thirst as Merrill’s lifeless body hung from her grasp, her empty gaze facing the Eluvian. After a few moments, Ana stood and wiped the blood from her lips before placing a hand in the pool of blood at her feet. She held her palm to the surface of the Eluvian and the mirror began to glow. “Foolish child.” She whispered as she stepped over Merrill’s body and into the Void beyond the glass. As soon as she had passed through, the light from the Eluvian died and the glass shattered, leaving nothing but a metal frame and a lifeless body at its base.


	2. The Path Lies East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana makes a friend in the Crossroads and begins her hunt. What lies to the East? Even she is unsure.

 

 

Thunder rolled as lightning flashed across the sky. Rain fell, gently tapping against the windows of the Viscount’s office. Marian leaned against the side, her arm across her forehead, hand hanging limp before the glass. She stared into the empty streets of Hightown, her eyes red and slightly puffy. “I should have known. I should have sent for Merrill from the start.”

“You can’t blame yourself. There was no way to know that she was going to kill her. Justice and I both lost track of her. She is no ordinary mage, Merrill never stood a chance,” Anders replied as he walked behind her and gently hugged her waist.

“She didn’t deserve to die, not like that.” She sniffed, fighting back tears. “And those marks in her neck? What could have done that? What kind of monster is she?”

Anders turned Marian and held her to his chest. “We will find out what happened. I promise.”

Before she could respond, there was a knock on the door and a messenger walked in. “I’ve a letter for you, messere. From Varric.”

Marian pulled away from Anders and wiped her face, composing herself as she walked to the courier. “From Varric? How did he know I was back in Kirkwall?”

The messenger bowed and backed out of the room, closing the doors with him. Hawke opened the letter and read it in silence. As she finished it, her hands began to tremble. She paused before screaming and punching the wall beside her. Her emotions no longer contained, tears of rage, guilt, and pure helplessness ran down her face.She paused to wipe her eyes before she swung at the stone wall again, shaking her bloodied knuckles afterwards. She glanced at Anders who took her hand in his as a blue aura appeared in his palms. “I am supposed to be the Champion, a hero, and I just keep letting people die.”

“What did Varric say?”

“I have to go to a place called Skyhold. I failed again, Anders, Corypheus is alive. That bastard is alive, after everything I did to stop him! I have to go, I can’t let anyone else suffer because I wasn’t strong enough.”

*************************************

 

Black heels clicked against the stone path. A thin layer of fog covered the ground, the air above completely still. Ana walked slowly around, looking at her surroundings as she explored the Crossroads. “It has been so long.” she whispered to herself. She saw to her right another Eluvian, black and twisted. She heard echoes of screams “Tamlen! Watch out!” She saw old ruins in the Brecilian Forest, a young elf’s reflection torn and perverted in the broken glass.

She continued walking, incoherent whispers echoing all around her. She approached a large Eluvian, what seemed to be in the center, framed in gold and beautifully elaborate. On the other side was a large pool in an ancient ruin. Ana ran her hands along the edges as she circled it. A small voice echoed from the other side. “Hello? Who are you?”

Ana turned to see a young boy, tall and thin, hair black but not like hers. He could have been no older than 12 years old but the magic she sensed was powerful. Ana smirked. “My name is Ana. Who might you be?”

“My name is Kieran,” the boy replied warmly. “Are you lost? I don’t remember ever seeing you here before.”

Surprised at how little he feared both her and the Crossroads, she took a moment to respond. “I wouldn’t say ‘lost’. More...looking for the right door. You see, you can’t use one of these-”

“-without a key!” Kieran said excitedly. “My mum taught me all about Eluvians. Although she would be pretty upset with me if she knew I was here.”

Ana tilted her head as she took a step toward the boy. “Your mother doesn’t know you’re here? But you can use her Eluvian?”

He nodded. “Yes, sometimes I hear whispers in my sleep and they tell me to come here. Mother calls it the ‘Crossroads’, but you’re the first person I have ever met here.”

“And where does your mother’s Eluvian lead?”

“Oh, the royal court of Orlais!”

An intrigued gleam danced in Ana’s eyes as she knelt in front of Kieran. “Well, Kieran, since my Eluvian broke when I came here, I have nowhere to go.” She gently grabbed his hand, “You think you could take me through your mother’s?”

Kieran thought for a moment. “Well, you’re not a demon, so I don’t know why Mother would mind. It’s this way.”

Ana smiled as the child led her to the Eluvian on the far side the Crossroads. He held his hand up and the glass began to glow and ripple as if it had become liquid. Holding her hand, he stepped through, pulling Ana in with him.

As they appeared on the other side, Ana was surprised to emerge in a dimly lit room in what felt like the bowels of the castle. It was dark and somewhat damp, clearly a room not often visited. She looked around as Kieran grabbed a torch. They appeared to be in some sort of small library, books and statues lined the wall. Upon closer inspection the books were all about magic or elven mythology. Before she could investigate further, a voice echoed from the top of the stairs across the room. “Kieran? Are you down there?”

Finally getting his torch to light, Kieran turned and answered, “Yes, Mother! We’re down here!”

Rushed footsteps echoed down the staircase as a woman appeared in the room. She was dressed in an elegant deep purple gown, her black hair tied up with bangs hanging in her eyes. Her auburn, almost golden eyes pierced the darkness as she glared at Kieran. “We? Have you been entering the Crossroads again?!”

He swallowed hard. “I’m sorry, Mother. The voices called to me again. It’s a good thing, though, if I hadn’t, Ana would still be trapped there.”

“Ana?” the woman whispered as she looked at the empty corner Kieran was pointing to. “Kieran, what have I told you about naming spirits?”

Confused, Kieran looked at the bookshelf Ana had been next to before spinning around, looking about the room. “She was right here. She was an elf, not a spirit, Mother. How could she have vanished?”

Grabbing his hand, the woman began to drag him upstairs. “I have had enough of your games. Return to your studies immediately and do not leave until I come for you.”

The boy hung his head but went up the stairs as he was told. Waiting until the door in the room upstairs opened and closed before speaking, the woman turned to the shadows. “Well, well...what have we here? An elf with powerful magic, it would seem.”

Ana stepped from behind the Eluvian, allowing the torch light to illuminate part of her face. “Such a young, trusting lad you have. I admire that he has not been possessed yet, as trusting as he is of strange creatures in even stranger places.”

“Who are you? Why have you come?”

For the first time, Ana removed her hood and coat. Her hair fell around her bare shoulders,her collar halfway up her neck, clinging tightly to her body as it widened to cover her breasts. Her top stopped just short of her midriff, the vines of Vallaslin accentuating her delicate curves. Her trousers fit snugly, her boots going to halfway up her thighs. Her arms were bare, the intricate red lines the only thing to draw the eye. “You may call me Ana. And don’t worry, I won’t harm your boy. Consider me just passing through.”

The woman hesitated, “There is an old magic about you. Her Highness will not like a stranger appearing in her court out of my Eluvian. If you leave quickly, I will remain silent to your presence.”  
Ana chuckled. “I will be gone before night’s end.”

Both women paused as the door in the room above opened, a male voice echoing off the stone walls. “My Lady, Morrigan, Her Majesty requests your presence in the study.”

Morrigan bowed her head. “It seems I must take my leave. Do not worry, I get a sense that we shall meet again.”

As Morrigan turned to walk up the stairs, a gust of wind blew past her. She turned and Ana was gone. She chuckled to herself. “Old magic indeed.”  
******************************************************************************************************

Ana stood on the rooftop of the castle. The sun was setting and there were only minutes of daylight left. She watched as the guards circled the courtyard, the gardens, the stables. She observed the two guards closest to main gate turned and walked away from each other, each patrolling their area of the grounds. She waited for her opportunity before she nimbly swung from the rooftop, to the balcony, to the window, then the ground. She clung to the shadows in the shrubbery as the guard walked past her. Not wasting time, she ran for the stables. As she walked through the door, several of the horses became uneasy in their stalls. One horse, the stallion closest to her, remained calm as his black eyes lay upon her. She met his gaze and placed a hand on his muzzle, “You don’t fear me, do you, boy? You want to go on an adventure?”

The horse snorted and threw his head down before stamping his foot. Ana grinned as she opened the stall door and ran her hand along the strong neck of the imperial steed. While the other animals seemed to keep their distance from her, this steed seemed to accept her. He was not afraid or anxious in her presence, he trusted her explicitly. As Ana examined the animal a small door inside the barn opened and a young man stepped out. “Hey! You can’t be in there! Who are you?”

Ana shut her eyes and pursed her lips in frustration. She stepped out of the stall, hands in the air as she approached the stable hand. “I was simply admiring these magnificent animals. Was even thinking of borrowing one for my long journey ahead.

“Y-you can’t just take Her Majesty’s horses, I’m calling the guards!”

Ana lunged, grabbing him by the throat. Her pupils dilated as she looked him in the eyes. “You will remain silent as you saddle that stallion. When you are done, you will return to me.”

The young stable hand became dazed as he walked back into the room and emerged with a saddle and bridle in hand. He silently, quickly saddled the stallion and led him out of his stall and to Ana. She smiled as she stroked the boy’s hair. “Good lad. Now, since I don’t know exactly where I’m going, I should probably get a full meal in before I leave.”  
In the same breath, fangs grew from her mouth as her eyes turned black, Her Vallaslin began to glow red as she sank her teeth into his neck. Blood spattered the wall beside them as the boy gurgled and twitched, the life quickly leaving his eyes. Blood poured from his neck and ran down hers as she gorged herself on her meal. It was only a few moments before she had finished. When she was sated, she stood and sat his body against the stall. She wiped her face with his shirt before patting his chest and mounting her steed.

She had no idea where her destination was, but she knew she needed to head east. She nudged her steed forward, the side gate left open from where the stable hand had not yet locked it. Luckily, the barn was outside the main courtyard and only a small servant’s entrance stood between Ana and the open road. With a wave of her hand, the gates opened and she spurred the stallion forward, into the night.


	3. The Lone Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana's powers begin to awaken as her thirst for blood gains her a new ally. Strange things begin to happen as she reaches the aftermath of the attack on Haven...

 

 

 

 

 Snow crunched underneath the hooves of Ana’s Imperial stallion. It had been two days since leaving the palace and making her way to the mountains. The air was still and, even though it was midday, there was not a sound to be heard. “Something isn’t right.” she whispered to herself as she pulled her horse to a stop and listened to the woods around her. She gasped as a snapping sound echoed behind her, an arrow whizzing past just inches from her face. She jumped from her saddle and turned to face the direction the attack came from as her mount bolted.

 

Three men stepped from behind the trees. They were dressed in black fur coats, tattoos covering every inch of skin visible. They chuckled and stared at her sinisterly as a fourth man, presumably the leader, stepped from the trees and smiled. “Well boys, lookie what we’ve got here. A poor little lady all alone in the wilderness.”

 

Ana said nothing as she trained her eyes on the men. Her fingers slowly curled as her nails grew sharper.

 

“She’s pretty, she’ll fetch a good price for an elf, eh?” said the man on the left.

 

“Slavers?” Ana snorted. “Pathetic. You are fools if you think you can touch me and live.”

 

“She’s got spirit!” said the leader as he drew his sword. “Looks like we’ll have to break her in before she goes to market, eh, boys?”

 

The slaver in the middle drew an arrow and knocked it on his bow. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be, love. I’d hate to mar that pretty face.”

 

“You won’t.” Ana snarled as she reached into the snow. Spires of ice erupted from the ground, surrounding her and lunging forward towards the men.

 

The four slavers dodged the ice, each jumping a different direction. The archer jumped to her right, releasing his arrow. Her eyes darted to the side as she heard the arrow release. She ducked, her feet spreading, her chest bowing between her knees as the arrow whizzed overhead. She stood and spun as the leader swung his sword down, missing her and connecting with a pile of snow. He turned to look at her only to see a clawed hand rush toward his face. He screamed as her claws embedded themselves in his flesh and tore downward. Blood dripped from his cheek as he clasped his face in pain. The two slavers with swords rushed toward Ana, one from the left and one from the right, screaming as they charged. She twisted to face them and braced herself, palms facing the sky. The snow around her swirled as she pushed her hands out, a powerful Winter’s Grasp spell connecting with both men, locking them in coffins of ice and killing them instantly.

 

A low growl echoed from the treeline, followed by a cry of terror. The archer’s body fell limp from the trees and stained the snow red. Ana froze as the leader stood, seething with anger and no longer worried about collecting a prize. He raised his sword to swing at the elf while her back was turned, but before he even began his attack, he stopped cold. A deep,  ferocious growl rang in the trees behind him. He turned to see a large, pure white wolf. The beast stood at least 3 times the size of a normal wolf, his teeth bared, hair on edge. His muzzle, chest, and paws were stained red and blood dripped from his mouth. “But...how?” was all the man could mutter before the animal lunged, razor sharp teeth connecting with the slaver’s throat and digging deep into his trachea. Ana turned to watch as the wolf ripped the slaver’s entire neck apart before mauling his face beyond recognition. The wolf stepped off the carcass, teeth still bared, and walked toward her. His emerald green eyes met her golden irises and he stopped. Ana watched as the fierce predator whined before collapsing in the snow. Cautiously, she approached the now unconscious animal and saw the snow around him turning red. He had a large wound on his abdomen and a broken arrow in his leg.

 

“You took out the archer for me?” She sat next to him and ran her hand through his fur. “You poor thing, what you have endured...and you still fight for those you don’t know.”

 

Ana placed a hand on his head as she pulled the arrow from his leg. Still out cold, he lay still as Ana began to speak in Elvhen, holding her hands over his wounds. A blue aura surrounded her palms and the wounds on the wolf began to heal. After a few moments, the wounds had vanished and he regained consciousness. Ana stood as the dazed creature looked at where he had been injured then back to Ana. She smiled at him, “You saved me, it was the least I could do. I’ve got a long journey ahead, you’re welcome to tag along if you like, Little Wolf.”

 

The wolf stood and shook, sending snow flying in every direction. He slowly walked behind Ana, cautious enough to keep some distance, but intrigued enough to follow. She chuckled as she followed the hoofprints her stallion had left. “Don’t worry, I won’t harm you. I saw what you did to those slavers, I would rather have you as a friend.” Ana stopped as she looked down the hill before her, sighing in frustration. “Now where did this damn horse go?”

 

A loud roar could be heard in forest ahead, followed by panicked whinnying. Without a second thought, Ana rushed down the hill, towards the trees. “Shit, shit, shit!”

 

Another roar echoed, louder this time, as Ana made it to the treeline. “No! Are you fucking kidding me?!” she screamed as she saw a great bear ripping the tack off of her very bloodied, very dead, stallion. The bear turned to look at her before snarling and standing on its hind feet. Ana’s eyes turned black as she snarled back at the monstrous creature. The bear hit the ground, swiping the snow before it, challenging her for his meal. Ana hissed as she charged, fangs and claws bared. Using the trunk of the nearest tree to boost her jump, she lunged for the bear’s back, hands gripping fur while nails dug into flesh. The beast cried out and stood, flailing in an attempt to get her off. Ana dug her heels into his back, pushing up, reaching for the bear’s head. Feeling her grip loosen, the bear hit the ground on all four paws, trying to knock her loose. Ana grunted as she hit the ground, the bear lifting a paw to swipe at her. As the paw closed in, Ana rolled underneath it, using her hands to push off the ground and get her feet under her. The bear turned to face her, blood dripping from his neck. He snarled and stood, preparing for another attack. Ana hissed again lifting her hand in the air, making a fist as she did so. The ground shook as a stone spire erupted and pierced the bear’s chest. The massive body slumped as blood trickled down the rock and onto the snow. “That’s for eating my ride.” Ana sneered as she brushed the snow off her clothes. She turned to see the white wolf sitting by a tree, just a few feet back, ears forward, watching intently. “Thanks for the help.” she said sarcastically.

 

The wolf snorted as he trotted over to investigate what was left of the horse. Ana sighed, “Guess it’s going on foot from here.” She chuckled as  the wolf looked at her quizzically. “Well, I suppose that’s nothing new for you, is it?”

 

The wolf stared at her a moment, as if in contemplation before walking to stand beside her. His shoulders stood just below her hips, his head easily rising to her elbow. He met her eyes before looking at his back, then back to her.

 

“You want me to ride you?”

 

He continued staring.

 

“I guess there are worse things than riding a dire wolf through the mountains.”

 

He sighed as she climbed onto his back, grabbing fistfuls of his mane. Not a second after she had clenched her fists, he launched himself forward, running faster than any horse ever could. Ana reveled in the feeling of the wind rushing past her, it the closest she had ever felt to flying. The only thing that amazed her more was how effortless this seemed to be for him. He seemed to revel in the freedom of running just as she did, not running from anything, not running because they had to, but because they _could_.

 

It was nearly sunset before the wolf slowed to a walk. He stopped only to sniff the air before turning west and trotting a ways further. “Looking for a place to camp?” Ana guessed as he headed for a small cave, barely visible through the trees. Inside was dark and damp, and had been abandoned for some time. Ana slid from his back and lay a hand on his neck, a silent “thank you” they both understood. Ana sat on the floor, her legs crossed with her hands resting on her knees, palms up. She closed her eyes and a small fire grew from the rocks at her feet. The dire wolf growled and pinned his ears back at the fire.

 

“Oh don’t tell me you don’t like magic,” she scoffed.

 

He turned his gaze to her and repeated the behavior.

 

“Well, if you’re going to be staying with me, you’d best get used to it. Don’t worry though, I only use it on those who deserve it.”

 

A loud, almost exaggerated, grunt came from his throat as he lay his head on the stone and closed his eyes. Ana watched the flame for a moment before pulling an old pendant from her pocket. She watched the fire’s reflection dance in the blue gemstone, the silver griffon claws holding the stone catching the light. The string fell between her fingers as she closed her eyes. “Reveal ahn ar esaya. Reveal ma path. Ghi'la ghi'lan ma' vir. Reveal ahn ar esaya. Reveal ma path. Ghi’la ghii’lan ma’ vir.” _Reveal what I seek. Reveal my path. Guide my way_. Ana gasped as her eyes turned white, her body frozen.

 

As her vision began to clear, Ana found herself back in the Crossroads, except this time was different. All of the eluvians were black or broken, save for the one she had found so fascinating before. The one in the middle of them all, gold and intricately carved, looking out over a large pool in an old temple. A figure emerged from the shadows, an older woman, her hair white and tied to look like horns. Her eyes yellow, just as Ana’s. “You were supposed to stay locked in the Void. I suppose we have both proven more resilient than expected.”

 

Ana smirked as she gazed at the top of the golden Eluvian. A benevolent mother Oak carved with roots spiraling down either side, holding the frame as a mother would wrap her arms around her children. “You have done well to hide in such plain sight all these years. I hardly expected that prayer to be answered, let alone by you. Tell me, why have you not sought the trickster out? It was his doing that caused you to need that mortal vessel in the first place.”

 

The woman smiled as she gazed at her hands. “Mortals aren’t so bad. They’re so eager to learn, to grow. Much like children. It hardly took convincing for Flemeth to allow me inside. But you, you are in your own flesh and blood. After all this time, you are still as you were last time we met. How can that be?”

 

“None of your business.” Ana snarled. “You called me here, get to the point before I kill you like I should have in the beginning.”

 

Flemeth grinned. “Are you not curious what awoke you? How the world came to be as it is?”

 

Ana met her eyes but remained silent.

 

“The one known as Corypheus has stumbled upon one of our artifacts. Perhaps you may have even felt its power.”

 

“The tear in the Veil. That overreaching magister is the one who caused it?”

 

“He knows not with which he toys. But knowing what we do, I imagine the knowledge that the Anchor rests with one of the People might make things a little less troubling.”

 

Ana snorted, “Or more troubling. That is a lot of power for one mortal to wield. Why are you telling me this? Since when do you ever see fit to help me?”

 

Flemeth began to walk towards the Eluvian Ana was resting against. “Dear, sweet child, who said I was helping you? Fen’Harel and his playthings will find you soon enough. Until then, I suggest finding something warm to wear. You have a long journey ahead to find what you seek. It is a shame though. If you only remembered how to dream, everything would be so much clearer.”

 

Suddenly Ana’s eyes snapped open and she gasped as though she had just come up for air from a lifetime of drowning. She put a hand on her chest and looked around as her breathing slowed. The wolf was staring at her intently, a hint of concern danced through his eyes. A grin tugged at the corner of Ana’s lips as she sighed with relief. “It’s alright, Little Wolf. Just a bad dream.”

 

He lifted his lip, a half snarl to show his disapproval before putting his head back down. Ana tucked the amulet back into her pocket before curling up beside her magical fire. She watched the fire dance as she laid her head on her arm, her eyes slowly getting heavier. She let out one last sigh before slipping away into sleep.

*********************************************

 

Ana stood in front of a small chantry, the buildings around her on fire. She spun around in confusion as she watched the villagers scurry around, some fighting, some running for their lives. She saw  stone stairs built into the ground, a dwarf with a unique crossbow firing at templars. But these templars were different, they were mad, killing everything that moved. Red crystals grew from their armor, some were more crystal than templar. Ana walked to the edge of the steps and watched as a large Qunari swung his two handed axe, cutting down three templars at once. “Chargers! Stand your ground!”

 

“Where is the Herald?!”a man yelled as he lowered his shield to look around, his black beard sticking out from his helmet.

 

“Here! With me, Inquisition! We have to get to that trebuchet, it isn’t firing!” a young elven woman yelled. Ana’s eyes narrowed as she watched the woman. She was a mage, no older than 22. Brown braids fell across her shoulders, the sides of her head shaved to show her completed Vallaslin. A large tree, branches reaching out across her brow and down to her cheeks marked her face, her hazel eyes gaining a pink hue from the tattoo. Her left hand glowed bright green as she cast spells, cutting down the templars in her path. Intrigued, Ana followed the woman, confused as to why nobody seemed to notice she was there. Suddenly the images around her became blurry, whispers danced around her. Ana shook her head, opening her eyes to a new scene. This woman they called “Herald” was defending two human soldiers trying to aim the trebuchet. Focused on the foe in front of her, she failed to notice the templar behind her. “Herald, watch out!” a voice called. Ana’s eyes widened as she turned to see another elf, a man with hazel eyes and a bald head. She watched as he cut down the templar with a lightning bolt before running to the Herald’s side. “Solas! There you are!”

 

“I am here, Virana! We must hurry!”

 

The two stood back to back as the trebuchet fired into the side of the mountain, an avalanche taking out the oncoming hoard of templars. Ana’s fists clenched as she stared at the man. “Impossible. It can’t be.” she whispered. Suddenly, a roar, loud and savage, rang across the valley. A stream of fire rained down upon the trebuchet, destroying it completely before heading straight for Ana. She raised her arms over her face and braced, but nothing happened. Puzzled, she looked up and saw the scene had yet again changed. She saw a great dragon crouched behind the elven woman, everyone else gone. A creature, large and grotesque, walked from the smoke. Red crystals grew from his face and body, his arms as long as Ana herself. He snatched Virana from the ground, monologuing about how she ruined his plans by stealing the Anchor. Ana heard something about “new god” uttered from his mouth, but she was more focused on the orb in his hand. She watched as magic swirled around it, a warmth and familiarity resonating through her like a summer breeze. “Somniar...The Orb of Dreams. How in the hell did this fool get his hands on that?!”

 

The world around her began to blur again, incoherent whispers and spikes of magic flying around her. She grabbed her head and fell to her knees, dazed by the constant changing. “This isn’t real,” she muttered. “This is the Fade. What is- I can’t- focus-”

 

Ana shot to a sitting position, looking around frantically. She sighed in relief as she saw the cave walls, closed her eyes and felt the solid stone beneath her. She turned her head to the left and opened her eyes, screaming as she fell backwards. The wolf stood just inches from her face, his head tilted and ears perked in curiosity. He grumbled as she sat up and looked at him. “I’ve killed for less.”

 

He put his head down in what almost seemed to be a laugh before he turned and walked to the cave mouth. Ana walked slowly behind him, still playing the events in her mind over and over. She stood beside him, her hand on his shoulder, and paused before speaking. “Do you know of any small villages around here?”

 

The wolf paused before looking to the south a bit. In one fluid motion he spun behind her, dipped his head between her legs, lifting her onto his back and bolted into the trees. Ana gripped his fur tightly as she fought the urge to let a giggle slip from her lips. She was actually enjoying herself with this creature, no death necessary.

 

As the trees flew past, the cold air nipped at her nose and cheeks. “You make this feel so effortless, Little Wolf,” she said as she leaned into his ear. As if trying to impress her, he sped up, the trees blurring just a little bit more. Just as she started enjoying the ride, they stopped. A field of snow with wood, metal, and half buried, barely standing buildings stood before them. Ana slid off her friend and stepped slowly into the aftermath of whatever had ensued here. To her right, she saw pieces of a trebuchet poking through the white powder. _Virana!_ Echoes whispered around her. “Be wary, the Veil is thin here.” she called over her shoulder.

 

_Solas! There you are!_

 

_Someone help!_

 

_Get to the Chantry!_

 

Ana picked up a helmet from one of the fallen templars. A cold chill ran down her spine _CORYPHEUS!_ She heard as if whispered into her ear from a lover. She dropped the helmet and turned to face her dire wolf. His ears were back and he looked extremely anxious, as if he could sense the spirits drawn to the battle’s aftermath. An orange wisp danced before her, a child’s laugh echoed around them as it stayed close to Ana.

 

_I know what you seek_

 

“What makes you think you know me, spirit?”

 

The wisp darted and zig zagged before hovering in front of her face. _The Herald survived. He led her to the ancient ones’ castle_ it giggled again. _They mean to stop the magister. That is what you wanted, no? To-_

 

Ana flung her hand at the wisp, shooing it away, causing it to vanish. She walked to her wolf and met his eyes. “How much of an adventure are you looking for?”

 

He tilted his head.

 

“Come with me, help me. And I can restore what was taken from you.”

  
The white dire wolf stiffened as he met her intense gaze. He stared for a moment, contemplating her offer before he scooped her onto his back and bolted back towards the woods.  


	4. Bonded In Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who reads this story, I am having so much fun writing it! Please don't be afraid to leave feedback, I love to hear from my readers! Also a special thank you to AcrosstheRaynebow for being my beta and helping me get the story from my brain to the computer screen
> 
> Just wanted to add in that I publish each chapter as it is finished. I try to post something new every week (ten days max), but I am also mom to a wildly energetic 2 year old so I don't get to write every day (like I want to). I love each and every one of you who are willing to be patient with me and follow Ana through her story.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ana’s stomach grumbled loudly as she walked beside the dire wolf, whose stomach chimed in with an equally as loud growl. It had been 3 days since they left the ruin formerly known as Haven behind, and just as long since either of them had eaten. Ana stopped and smelled the air, the trees around her green, no longer covered in snow, the grass on the hills dancing in the breeze. Footpaths could be seen ahead, as well as some wagon trails. “Do you smell that, boy?”

 

The wolf put his nose in the air as his stomach grumbled again.

 

“Go, hunt your prey and I’ll hunt mine. I’ll meet you outside the nearest town.”

 

She had barely finished speaking before a flash of bloodstained white fur ran past her, returning to where they had last seen tracks of a herd of rams. The corner of her mouth tilted up as she emerged from the trees and into the open field. She saw a small encampment just a ways ahead, no more than two tents and only one campfire, which was still burning, a rabbit on a spit above the flames. As she approached, a young man emerged from one of the tents and held his hand up. “Hail, stranger! You look like you’ve seen better days!”

 

Ana stopped and looked at him. Black hair, brown eyes, strong build and only in his twenties. She straightened and smiled, brushing her dirty and matted hair behind her pointed ears as she approached him. Ana saw him wave and saw his mouth move, but she could only think about how hungry she was. Her fangs came out and her Vallaslin began to change color. She rushed toward the scout, giving him no time to react as she pounced onto his chest, her fangs sinking deep into his throat. As she drank his blood, her hair began to look smooth and silky again, her skin returning to its porcelain appearance. The color drained from his face as his body fell limp. The light in his eyes faded and his face sank in. Ana sighed happily as she licked the corners of her mouth.

 

“Hey Christoph! You’re going to burn the rabbit!” She heard from over the hill. She clenched her teeth and disappeared behind the lone tree next to the tents. She waited silently as another young man, dressed in the same armor as the scout she had just drained, and a young woman with a hood over her head, her face hidden, slowly approached the slumping body.

 

“Christoph? Hey, you don’t look so good.” The man put his hand on his friend’s shoulder and gasped as the body fell lifeless before the fire.

 

“Maker’s Breath!” the woman cried. “What happened to him?!”

 

“I did,” Ana said, now behind them.

 

Before they had time to draw their weapons, Ana lunged, snapping the man’s neck and grasping the scout by the throat. She didn’t struggle or speak, fear had completely paralyzed her. Ana smiled as she pulled her in and fed on her. Blood dripped from the scout’s neck as Ana dropped her body to the ground, licking her fingers. A note stuck out from the woman’s breast pocket, sealed with a stamp she didn’t recognize,  an eye in the middle of a burning sun behind a sword. Curious, Ana opened it.

 

_Hawke arrived at Skyhold eight days ago. With her aid, Inquisitor Lavellan was able to locate the Warden Alistair in Crestwood, where he agreed to help further investigate this “calling”._

 

Added in a second paragraph: _Wardens are being deceived by blood magic. Gathering our troops to strike at Adamant Fortress. The Commander says they will be mobilized within the week. Report back as soon as you can._

 

_Leliana_.

 

Ana shrugged as she tossed the note on top of the bodies. “Thanks for the meal, Christoph and friends.” she chuckled as she began to walk toward the next town. She heard a howl in the distance, “Sounds like we both filled our bellies today.”

 

It was just past midday when Ana walked through the village gates, “Redcliffe” written above them. Nobody seemed to even notice as she walked past the myriad of different people, from beggars to Chantry sisters. As she approached a building called “The Gull and Lantern”, she stopped. Beside her was a small vendor, an older man, his skin tanned and weathered from his life on the open ocean. She approached him and ran her hand along the edge of the table.

 

“Can I help you find something, messere?”

 

Ana tilted her head as she grabbed a map. “How accurate is this?”

 

The man peered through squinted eyes, “Oh that’s my most recent rendition. As accurate as you can get these days.”

 

“Thank you.” Ana said as she placed her hand on his. “Now, forget you saw me.”

 

The man became dazed for a moment as a scent of lavender and lilac wafted through the market. Ana tucked the map into her belt as she walked toward the tavern.

 

Ana stopped, her hand on the doorknob as her ears caught sounds from the trees just outside the city gate. She heard a familiar snarl, men shouting, swords being drawn. She turned and ran toward the entrance, nothing more than a flash to those she passed. As she reached the gates, she saw the dire wolf backed against the side of a large boulder, men with swords drawn and chains in hand closing in on him. The wolf lunged at one of the men, his teeth closing barely an inch away from the man’s arm. From the corner of his eye, the wolf saw a chain flying toward his neck. As he turned to face it, a cold hand intercepted it, yanking it completely from the trapper’s grasp. Ana stood before him, her eyes cold and empty. The six trappers took a step back as they murmured to each other about what had just happened. Suddenly a voice came from behind them, the direction of the village. It was an older man, his garb clearly that of a magister from Tevinter. “Now now, this doesn’t have to be bloody. Let’s give them some room, shall we?”

 

At the sight of this man the wolf snarled loudly, saliva dripped from his bared fangs, his entire body tense, fur raised. Understanding his response, Ana moved between the wolf and the magister. “Who the hell are you?”

He smirked, “You may call me Danarius, I am this beautiful creature’s master. I made him what he is to protect me and he escaped his enclosure in Minrathous some time ago.”

 

The wolf gnashed his teeth and licked his lips as his head lowered, his ears flat against his skull.

 

Ana looked at the wolf then back at the magister. “He is a wild animal. He belongs to no one. He certainly doesn’t belong to you any longer. Take your men and go, before you all wind up dead.”

 

The magister smiled as he stroked his beard. “Either you are very dangerous, or very foolish. The last woman posed the same threat, yet he was still handed over to me willingly at the end of the day. Gold has a funny way of changing minds. So tell me, what is your price?”

 

Unflinching, Ana met his eye, hers flashing black, her Vallaslin darkening slowly to a deep red. “I am not like anyone you have ever dealt with. I have no price and I will not say it again. Take your men and go. This creature belongs to no one.”

 

Danarius thought for a moment. “Very well. Sleep on it, i can give you anything you desire. I just need that animal in chains. Now that I know where he is, it is only a matter of time. Come, men. We will settle this later.”

 

With that, they turned for Redcliffe. Ana waited until they were completely out of sight before kneeling next to her friend, stroking his fur. “I think I understand now. And I am going to help you, as I said. There’s a cave up that rock slope. Meet me there tonight.”

 

The wolf licked his lips, his gaze never leaving the gates.

 

“Little Wolf, you have to trust me,”

 

He broke his gaze to meet her eyes for a moment before running towards to hillside. Ana stood, brushed her pants off and returned to town. She walked in silence until she came to a small building in the back of the village, an apothecary. When she entered, there was not a soul in sight save for an elderly elf. Her skin was wrinkled, her hair pure white, eyes barely visible under her brow. She sat in a rocking chair and waited for Ana to approach the counter.

 

“What do you seek, child?”

 

Ana stopped for a moment, “Child? I am not a-”

 

“The ingredients you seek can be rare. You have come at just the right time. The spirits told me you would need them.”

 

Ana’s brow furrowed in confusion. “You expected me? What do you mean the spirits told you?”

 

The old woman just smiled as she handed Ana a sack. “Be careful with the dragon tears. Those are extremely hard to come by.”

 

Ana stuttered as she quickly rummaged through the sack. “How did you-” she stopped when she saw that the woman was gone. She felt a strange magic, but it also felt somehow familiar. Everything she needed was present, however, so she chose not to investigate further before leaving the building. “Who the hell was she?” she said to herself as she walked through town. It would be night in a few hours, she needed to get to the cave and prepare.

*******************************

 

Ana stood before the dirt floor of the cavern. In the sack she found first a Wyvern Claw, which she used to draw a perfect circle in the center of the room. Within the circle she etched various symbols, each one different from the last. These symbols were connected by a large outline of a barren tree, the branches connecting each symbol to the trunk. Next, she took Elfroot, Crystal Grace, and Deathroot and placed a branch of each in the ten symbols. The sun had almost finished setting when she heard the approach of four paws. The wolf stood behind her, watching as she prepared the circle. She turned to him, “Do you trust me?”

 

He bowed his head, although his eyes were still wary of the look of this magic.

 

Ana reached to him with one hand while gesturing to the circle. “I want to restore what was taken from you. This is the only way. You were cursed with ancient magic, ancient magic is the only way to break it.”

 

The wolf took a step back, a confused expression on his face.

 

“Did you really think I didn’t know? I knew you weren’t a dire wolf the moment I touched you. Besides, Dire wolves have been extinct in these lands for ages. Please, let me help you. Let me break the curse that Tevinter pig placed on you.”

 

His ear still down, he slowly approached the circle.

 

“I won’t lie to you. This is blood magic, but it is the only way to break it. And I will require your blood.”

 

He stopped and snarled in disapproval.

 

“We only have until the moon reaches its apex. Do you want to stay a wolf?”

 

He hesitantly walked to the center of the ritual site, laying on the trunk of the tree she had drawn. Ana stroked his fur in an attempt to calm him before cutting his paw with the wyvern claw. He cried out as blood ran from his paw into the crevices of each branch. Ana reassured him as she poured the vial of dragon tears across his forehead before standing and walking around the circle, the wyvern claw sitting on her wrist. “Now we begin.”

 

She slashed her wrist deeply, blood poured onto the branches as they ignited. She did this for each of the ten symbols as she chanted, “Man to fen, fen to man, ar draw mar magic, ancient ones. Dana lin. Ar Athlan Ma. Elga’rnan. Falon’Din. Dirthamen. Mythal. Andruil. Sylaise. June. Ghilan’nain. Anaris. Fen’HAREL!”

 

_Man to wolf_

 

_Wolf to man_

 

_I draw your magic_

 

_Ancient ones_

 

_Break the blood_

 

_I call you forth_

 

She spoke each name as blood dropped to the corresponding symbol. As she spoke the last name, lightning clashed outside, thunder roaring so loud it shook the cave. The fire around the wolf erupted, reaching the ceiling of the cave. Ana’s Vallaslin burned red as the blood was consumed into the trunk of the carved tree. Her eyes were black, blood slowly began running from her nose. She screamed as her body began convulsing, all her mana being absorbed by the ritual. The wolf began to howl and cry out, but she could see nothing beyond the flames. She sat on her hands and knees, panting, watching as the magic exploded in the circle. Suddenly, everything vanished, a thin layer of smoke hovering over the ground. Ana grabbed a small branch that had blown into the cave and waved her hand, lighting it. As the smoke cleared, her eyes widened. In the circle was no longer a wolf, but an elf. His back was to her, but she could clearly see white lines tattooed across his naked body, shaggy white hair upon his head. She slowly knelt and placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath. He sat up and looked at her, his emerald eyes even more piercing than when he was a wolf. “It worked.” she whispered. “It worked!”

 

The elf sat up, his back still to her, his hand no longer cut or bleeding. “So it did. You don’t happen to have any clothing in that sack?”

 

Ana opened the sack, and although she felt she should have been surprised, she wasn't when she found a pair of trousers and a shirt. She tossed them to the man and waited outside the cave for him to dress. After a moment she heard a voice, deep and rough, yet smooth as silk at the same time. “I suppose I should thank you. And properly introduce myself.”

 

Ana smiled as she looked at the elf. The moonlight bounced off his white hair and caused his eyes to sparkle. “I supposed you should, unless you just want me to keep calling you ‘Little Wolf’”

 

“That name has more accuracy than you might think.” He smiled as he looked down. “My name is Fenris. It is a pleasure to finally be able to speak with you, Ana.”

 

***

  
Lightning flashed across the mountain fortress of Skyhold, the moon obscured by dark clouds. Echoes whispered throughout the castle as Solas tossed and turned, sweat pouring from his brow. Faint blue lines ran down his face, onto his arms and body. His skin turned ghostly white as the blue aura running down his body disappeared, his mana going with it. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. He shot up, his hand clenching the wolf jawbone around his neck. He felt weak, his skin still pale and sweaty. Lightning flashed again as thunder rocked the castle. “No. It can’t be.” He rushed to his study and slammed a book onto his table, _A History of Elven Mythology. “_ It can’t be possible. A spell of that magnitude could only be...she’s alive?”


	5. The Beauty Behind The Beast

Solas paced the room, three books open on his desk, another in his hands. Sweat gathered on his brow as he silently mouthed the words he read. “How is this possible? And to have magic of that magnitude?”

 

A knock on the door echoed in the room, followed by a small voice, “Solas? Is everything alright?”

 

He stopped and slammed the book shut with one hand, looking up. “Virana, yes. Come in, I didn’t even hear you knock.”

 

The young elf entered his study, the door closing behind her. She looked at the books on the desk, the papers on the floor, then Solas, his brow wracked with confusion. She approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “What’s going on? This isn’t like you.”

 

He met her stare, smiling warmly in an attempt to play off his worry. “It’s nothing, Lethallan. I just had a very...unexpected dream. I thought perhaps it meant something, but I can find nothing.”

 

The Inquisitor smiled as she kissed his cheek, catching him by surprise and causing his ears to tint red. “Well, if you’re sure it’s nothing, then I would like your help with something. My clan, Lavellan, sent word that one of their hunters has gone missing. My keeper thinks she may be headed here since we were close before all this, but it is a long journey and I fear for her safety. While I travel to Adamant Fortress, would you meet some of Leliana’s scouts in the Hinterlands and search for her?”

 

Solas looked down for a moment. “I rather expected to accompany you to Adamant.”

 

Virana shifted before placing a hand on his arm. “Solas, they are binding demons to mages. If something were to happen to you, I could never forgive myself. It’s bad enough that I am at risk because of my magic, I can’t risk you as well.”

 

Solas nodded, sighing deeply. “Very well, ma vhenan. I will do as you ask.” He reached for her hand. “Just promise me you’ll come back in one piece.”

 

“Of course!” She smiled. “I could never leave you alone, Solas.”

 

“This hunter’s name,” he called as she walked to the stairs leading to the upper levels of the castle, “What is it?”

 

Her rose colored eyes sparkled. “Dayora. You’ll know her when you see her.”

 

**************************

 

Fenris stretched as sunlight began to peek into the cave. He put his hands on his face, ran his fingers through his hair, even wiggled his toes as he smiled.. He was finally himself again and the feeling was surreal. He almost felt as if he had dreamed it all. He brushed his trousers off as he walked outside, squinting from the early morning sun. Ana sat on the edge of the hill, overlooking the trees and the fields. The gentle breeze played with her hair, as she sighed. “How was your first night as _ you _ ?”

 

Fenris stood beside her, taking in the greenery before him. He couldn’t help but smile. “Odd to say the least. After what felt like years trapped like a beast, it’s an odd feeling to wake up as yourself. Thank you, you did not have to break the curse, yet you did. Knowing it could kill you-”

 

Ana chuckled, “Trust me, it will take a lot more than an ancient elven ritual to kill me. But you’re welcome.”

 

Fenris sat beside her, knees level with his chest and his arms on top of them. “Can I ask why? My experience with mages has shown them to be selfish and deceitful, killing others without a second thought if it granted them more power. So why expend all your energy helping me when you didn’t even know me?”

 

A coldness glazed over her eyes, but only for a second. It was as though she fell into a memory she tried desperately to forget. “Let’s just say I know what it’s like to be locked inside a prison you didn’t ask for. Besides, we made a deal. I help you, you help me.”

 

“You still have yet to tell me what it is you need help with.”

 

Ana stood and began walking back to the cavern. “Nuh uh. One revenge plot at a time. I broke your curse so you could give that old magister what he deserves. After that, maybe I’ll tell you about mine.”

 

“Ah, yes. That  _ blood magic _ you used.” The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. Confliction flashed across his face. “I was not aware you were  _ that _ type of mage.”

 

“ _ That _ type of magic is the only reason you are restored. Blood magic does not always call upon the power of a demon, only weak mages use it in that manner. In its most basic form, it simply calls forth the magic directly flowing through one’s veins. That is what I did, no demon aid required.”

 

“Magic and mages. I must be cursed, I can’t get away from it.”

 

Ana looked at him, the deep scars magic left on his very core showing through his eyes. “I am not a magister. I am not a weak mage who summons demons in a poor attempt to gain power. I use magic to protect myself, to keep myself and any I care about alive. If you want to leave, fine, go. But if you stay, I will show you that magic does not have to be dark. It does not have to leave scars. It can help you kill the one who wounded you so deeply. Let me show you what a true magic wielder looks like.”

 

Fenris paused for a moment, considering her words. “You saved my life, and your request is fair. I will stay, but before we go any further, I’ll need my sword. That bastard took it from me when-” he stopped suddenly and shook his head. “Let’s just go kill him.”

 

Ana dragged her foot through the last of the symbols drawn into the cavern floor. “Well, then let’s get this show on the road. We know he’s in Redcliffe, so let’s go kill him.”

 

Fenris grinned as she walked past him, her eyes meeting his. Was there an almost flirtatious glint in her stare? No, he must have mistaken it. He shook his head as he walked after her, his focus now on killing his former master. 

 

The walk to Redcliffe was short and silent. As they passed through the village gates, Ana stopped and looked around. They received the occasional odd stare or quick lookaway, nothing either of them weren’t used to. There was no sign of Danarius or his men in the market. 

 

“Let’s check the tavern. If there was anything my former master liked to do, it was drink,” Fenris growled.   

 

Ana pursed her lips, pushing them to the side. “Unless I’m missing something, such as you having magic, shouldn’t you get a weapon before you confront him? I doubt he’s going to hand your sword over to you, assuming he even has it on him.”

 

Fenris glared at her. Dammit, she was right. “How do you plan on getting a sword with no gold?”

 

She smiled at him, confidence dancing in her eyes as she gestured for him to follow her. She walked into the armory and to the wall lined with short swords. She pulled one down and swung it around, spinning it in her palm a time or two before tossing it to Fenris. He stared at it awkwardly for a moment. “It’s..not what I am used to, but I suppose it will cut his flesh all the same.”

 

“Good,” Ana said as she grabbed the shopkeeper's hand. “You remember selling us this sword. A young married couple, the husband leaving for battle. Two customers with no definitive marks in their appearance.”

 

The shopkeeper's eyes widened and he nodded. Fenris inhaled once, then a second time, a little deeper. “Is that lavender?”

 

Ana tilted her head and smirked. “Impressive. Yes, that is how it tends to translate to the nose”

 

He looked at her questioningly. “‘Only for defense’?”

 

She sighed. “Fine, mostly for defense. It’s a unique ability I have. I can  _ compel _ people to do whatever I want. Think what I want, say what I want. It’s a very handy ability, especially when used to avoid needless bloodshed. It is strongest through touch, but it seems to work in that a fog is created in which they are dazed and accepting of what I tell them. The only difference is that if I didn’t make skin contact, they just lose the memory altogether. For some reason it smells like lavender and lilac.” She shrugged as she walked past him,  “Now come. You have a magister to kill.”

 

As they stood before The Gull and Lantern, Fenris hesitated. Last time he had this opportunity it didn’t go as he expected. The memories of his betrayal flashed before his eyes as he gripped the sword hilt tighter. 

 

“Cold feet?” Ana joked as she crossed her arms.

 

“No. Just-” he steeled himself. “Just didn’t expect this moment to ever arrive.”

 

With that, Fenris raised his leg and kicked in the door. The few patrons scattered and screamed as they either ran for cover or jumped out the windows to escape. Fenris walked to the center of the tavern, Ana behind him.

 

“ _ Danarius! Show yourself, coward! _ ” Fenris screamed. 

 

A few seconds passed before footfalls were heard from the steps leading up to the rooms. Fenris glowered as a magister came into view. “Ah, Fenris. It is so good to see you in your natural form again. So kind of your mistress to undo that spell for Danarius, I was worried we would have to sacrifice the rest of the slaves to have enough power to do it ourselves.”

 

“Where is Danarius?!”

 

The magister paused as the corner of his mouth tilted up while he turned to face Ana. “Have you considered my master’s proposition? A mage of your talent would do well in the Imperium. He has connections, he could offer you all the wealth and power you desire.”

 

Ana leaned agasint the wall and shook her head. “I have no desire to give you a life that doesn’t belong to you. I broke his curse so he could kill your master.”

 

The man sighed and shook his head as he held up his mage’s staff. “That is truly a shame. I’d hate to have to kill two remarkable specimens such as yourselves. Danarius won’t be pleased”

 

“ _ Enough talk! _ ” Fenris yelled as he rushed the mage.

 

The Tevinter flung his wrist at Fenris, a blast of snow and ice hitting him, pushing him back. He then spun his staff and slammed it down as ice surged from the staff’s base, covering the floor. Fenris struggled to keep his footing as he placed a hand on a table while slamming the point of the sword down, cracking the sheet of ice. Fenris cried out as he regained his footing and charged him again. He swung down, but he was blocked by the staff. Fenris was pushed to the side, a blast of ice, sharper than daggers raced toward him. Fenris was able to dodge most of them, however one connected with its target, leaving a gash across his cheek. Blood ran down his face as he stood. “Magic.” He spat “Why not fight me like a man?”

 

At the smell of blood, Ana stiffened. Her eyes flashed black while her markings deepened in color before reverting back. Danarius’s lackey eyed her with a sly grin. “Does your friend not wish to aide you? Or is the sight of blood too much outside of a ritual circle?”

 

“Leave her out of this,” Fenris snarled. “Your fight is with me.”

 

“Now what fun would that be?” he replied as he pushed his hand forward, fire erupting and heading straight for Ana. 

 

She stood upright, threw her hands up and pushed them forward, a wall of ice rising up and pushing towards the fire. Fog filled the room as the fire met the ice wall, the elements cancelling each other out. Fenris went to rush the magister, but he was no longer at the base of the stairs. He turned and saw him with Ana, his staff blade swinging up, aimed at her face. Fenris watched as she kicked the blade away, grabbing the magister by the throat, throwing him across the room. “He said, your fight is not with me. Come at me again and I will end you.”

 

He smiled as he stood, showing his bleeding wrists. “Is that so? Foolish. Danarius felt the dark magic in you. Do you not know how easy it is to manipulate such blood? Danarius showed me how, just in case you became a problem.”

 

Ana’s brow furrowed as he thrust his palm toward her. Immediately, she dropped to the floor, her hands on her head. She could feel her bloodlust fighting to come through, her fangs trying to rip at her gums.

 

“Ana!” Fenris cried as he turned to his opponent. “What did you do?!”

 

“Oh, just turning your friend into the weapon she is.”

 

“Fenris, kill him!” Ana growled, her head on the floor, nails digging at the wood. “I...can’t...fight it! Kill him before I redefine why this place is called ‘Redcliffe’!”

 

Fenris grabbed a bottle off the table nearby, breaking half of it. He rushed the occupied mage, throwing the broken glass. The mage cried out as the edges connected with his forearm, turning just in time to see Fenris leaping off a table, coming down on him. He moved to dodge, but found himself backed against the wall. “No, it can’t be-” he whispered as Fenris’s blade hit the staff from the magister’s hand and pierced his shoulder, running through his flesh and into the wall behind him. 

 

Ana screamed again, her eyes black, her body trembling. “Kill...him! He’s...controlling...my magic!”

 

Fenris turned to his enemy and smiled as he leaned beside his ear. “ I truly revel in the feeling of your blood on my hands.”

 

The man grunted as Fenris’s hand pierced his chest, ripping his heart from his rib cage. The body fell limp as Fenris dropped the heart onto the floor, accomplished satisfaction brandishing his face. He turned to look at Ana, her body limp on the ground. He pushed the chairs aside and knelt beside her, brushing her hair from her face. “Ana? Ana, wake up!” He said as he lifted her head into his lap.

 

She moaned and grimaced as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes, her golden irises shining. “Fen...ris?”

 

“Yes, I am here. Are you alright? What did he do to you?”

 

“Blood.”

 

Fenris tilted his head, confused. 

 

“I need...blood. Whatever he did...please. I need to feed.”

 

She turned her head to the dead magister, his blood pooling on the ground. She reached, crawling from Fenris’s lap. Her hair had become dull, her skin rough, her lips dry and cracked. Fenris watched as she crawled to the body. His face twisted into a combination of confusion and disgust as her fangs emerged and she sank her teeth in. It wasn’t long before her appearance improved and her strength returned. After a moment she stood, angled away from Fenris, afraid to meet his eye.

 

“If you want to run, I understand. Seeing me like this wasn’t part of the deal, but I promise you, I am no monster. I wasn’t always this way.”

 

Fenris hesitated. He could hear the twinge of shame in her voice. The expectant fear that he would run for his life. But something in him told him to stay. He couldn’t explain why, but he didn’t fear her. If anything, he was curious though still very disgusted. “I’m going to search his room while you get cleaned up.”

 

Ana waited for Fenris to disappear up the stairs before looking in the large mirror behind the bar. She grabbed a cloth off the counter and wiped her face. Why wasn’t he running? Surely he hated her now. More importantly, however, how did that mage draw out the beast within? How many more mages are capable of immobilizing her like that? She heard crashing upstairs and turned. She was at the top before the rag even hit the floor. She walked cautiously toward the room the sound came from. She heard no voices, no sounds of struggle. As she rounded the door frame, she saw Fenris, armor on his chest and shoulder reminiscent of feathers, metal claws covering his fingers. In his lap lay a large sword, grooves etched into the blade glowing yellow.

 

“It’s a Blade of Mercy. It was given to me by someone I once called friend.”

 

Ana stood silently and watched as he sheathed the greatsword on his back.

 

“We should probably get out of here. I would rather not have to cut my way through the rest of the village.”

 

********

 

The sun had just begun to set as Ana and Fenris reached the top of the small mountain they were climbing, Redcliffe several hours behind them. The trek was mostly in silence, Fenris suggesting they find a place to camp being the first words spoken since they left. They found a small area, shaded by trees, but open enough that nothing could sneak up on them. Fenris gathered some stones and placed them in a circle, wood standing in the center. Ana sat and watched as he struck two stones together repeatedly, attempting to start a fire. She chuckled as she leaned forward. “May I?”

 

Before he could even answer, she snapped her fingers and flames ignited from beneath the wood. Ana sat, her knees against her chest, watching the fire dance wildly. Fenris shifted his gaze from Ana to the fire, then back again. He struggled with whether he should speak or sit in peace. Finally he decided to break the silence. 

 

“They left some provisions in the packs I took. There’s enough for both of us if you wish to eat.”

 

Ana shook her head. “I don’t-I can’t. No, thank you.”

 

Fenris sighed. “You don’t have to tell me your life story, but will you at least tell me why you needed to drink his blood? That is unlike any sort of blood magic I have ever seen.”

 

Ana sighed, still refusing to meet his eye. “I don’t know. I just do. It’s not ‘blood magic’ in the sense of which you speak. I just remember that I woke up surrounded by strangers in a forest I didn’t recognize and everything was different. I craved it in the way you crave meat or sugar. It’s a food source for me. I don’t do it for pleasure.”

 

“What do you mean? Were you attacked? Did someone make you like this?”

 

She hesitated. “I don’t remember. I have glimpses, I remember being betrayed by someone, but not much else I just- when I woke up I was different. I could hear things, heartbeats from those around me, I could see for miles in an open field, I could move so fast that nobody could see me. I couldn’t eat food. I craved blood, I needed it. If I don’t drink it, I’ll die.”

 

“I have never heard of such magic.”

 

Ana scoffed as she smirked. “That’s because I’m the only one of my kind. The land I woke up in, it’s distant. Far past Seheron and the Amaranthine ocean. The elves would call me ‘vunal din’, which means ‘living death’. I guess that got twisted along the road because before long, they were calling me ‘vampire’.”

 

Fenris looked back at the fire and hissed as some ash landed on the open wound on his cheek.

 

“I can help with that too. It looks painful.”

 

He met her eyes for the first time. “In case you weren’t aware, I’m really not enthusiastic about magic.”

 

She shook her head as she knelt beside him. “It’s not magic, per say. Maybe just a benefit to being whatever I am.”

 

She bit her finger, blood dripping into the grass. Fenris watched warily as she slowly pressed her bloodied digit against his wound. To his amazement, the gash began to heal. It was seconds before the pain and injury were both completely gone. “See? Not a total monster.”

 

Fenris touched his face in awe. “Why did you decide to help me?”

 

Ana sighed as she returned to her spot on the other side of the fire, stretching out and laying her head on her arm. “Let’s just say I know what it’s like to have a fate thrust upon you that you didn’t ask for. You didn’t ask to be trapped in the body of a dire wolf.” She met his eyes. “I kill people, I feed on their blood, but I’m not a complete monster. Sometimes the beast inside sleeps and I remember what it’s like to feel.”

 

Fenris stared at her, taking in everything that had just happened. He watched as her eyes never left the flames. Part of him wanted to hate her, afterall, she  _ was _ a mage, but she used her magic to help him when she didn’t have to. She was a killer, but so was he. Beyond a killer,  _ WHAT _ was she? One thing was certain, he had never met someone like her before. 

 

****

 

Ana’s eyes slowly opened to voices in the distance. She sat up as her blurred vision began to clear and shook her head. Why was everything green? Why was there a waterfall flowing  _ toward _ the sky? “Is this the Fade?”

 

“Inquisitor!”

 

“Is everyone alright?”

 

Then, a voice she recognized, Hawke. “The Fade looks so different from the last time I was here.”

 

Ana walked through the ankle deep water surrounding the little dirt mound where she had awoken. Before her was a flight of stairs, at the bottom, a small group of people, including Virana and Hawke. She watched as they conversed with a spirit in the form of The Divine. After a moment, the spirit vanished and the group began to venture forward. Ana followed behind, walking down the stairs, staying just far enough behind that she didn’t raise suspicion. 

 

“Man, this isn’t right.” a large Qunari said as he shivered and looked around.

 

“I did always have a slight curiosity as to what the Fade looked like. Not that I ever truly wanted to visit  _ physically,  _ unlike some of my countrymen.” said a dark skinned mage with even darker hair.

 

Ana followed them until the spirit appeared again, this time followed by a deep, booming voice. “You can’t defeat me. Your fear only makes me stronger. Even now, things creep in the shadows without your knowledge.”

 

“Do not listen to him!” the first spirit cried. “He grows stronger when you are afraid.”

 

Suddenly the group stopped as a dark silhouettes climbed down the walls and rushed toward them. Ana froze as the shadows took the forms of twisted elves, each holding a dagger aimed in her direction. The mage and the Inquisitor began casting spells while the qunari began swinging his two handed axe wildly. Hawke and a man in armor emblazoned with griffons began defending the flank. Ana watched as they cut through the creatures, one by one until the last one curled up with a screech.

 

“Wait! Behind us!” the mage called out as he threw an arcane bolt in Ana’s direction.

 

Ana leaned back, easily dodging the blast before stepping out from her place of concealment. She held her hands up as she approached the group. “Not a spider, you can calm down.”

 

Immediately, Hawke narrowed her eyes. “You!”

 

Ana raised her eyebrows. “Hawke! What a surprise to see you here.”

 

Hawke clenched her fists and rushed Ana. “You murdered Merrill! I’ll kill you!”

 

The edges of Ana’s mouth tilted up in a small smile. “Murdered? I assure you, she cast the first spell. It was merely self defense.”

 

Hawke growled as she swung her dagger down at Ana, who stepped aside, easily dodging the blow. That only enraged Hawke further. She spun, lifting her heel at the last moment, connecting with Ana’s jaw. Ana staggered backwards, struggling to keep her balance, one hand reaching back to the ground, the other holding the place where Hawke connected. Ana’s head whipped around, her hair dancing in her eyes as she snarled. Her claws extended and she charged Hawke, swinging at her cheek. Hawke tried to evade, but she wasn’t fast enough. Blood dripped from Ana’s fingers as Hawke held her hand against her wound. Steeling herself, Hawke stood and prepared for another attack.

 

“Stop!” The Inquisitor’s voice echoed through the canyon.

 

Ana and Hawke froze, their eyes turning to the elf. 

 

“We have more important things to worry about right now. How are we going to get out of the Fade and away from this fear demon if we are too busy fighting amongst ourselves?”

 

“I quite agree.” the other mage said as he stepped forward, a hand stroking his chin. “Whatever your vendetta is against this young woman, it can be settled once we are out of this dreadful place.”

 

“I want to know how she got here,” the man in griffon armor mused. “We fell in through the tear at Adamant, but you...I don’t recognize you.”

 

Ana cocked her head to the side, inhaling deeply. “I don’t know. I woke up and heard you all talking. I figured if this was the Fade, and you were real, maybe we could all help each other return to reality.”

 

“Alistair, this woman is a murderer,” Hawke growled. “She deserves to rot in here.”

 

“If I may, we’re all killers. ‘Murderer’ is just a matter of context,” the qunari interjected. “As far as I’m concerned, we should take all the help we can get.”

 

“Fine,” Hawke said as she brushed herself off. “But this isn’t over. We will finish this fight and I will avenge my friend.”

 

Ana dipped her head. “I can’t wait.”

 

“I’m Virana.” the Inquisitor said, reaching her hand toward Ana. “This is Dorian, Iron Bull, and Alistair, the Grey Warden.”

 

Ana looked at her extended hand for a moment before grabbing it. “Ana.”

 

Before she could say more, the ground began to shake and the spirit guiding them began to sound worried. “Hurry! We must not linger! It knows where you are now!”

 

Virana nodded, waving her hand forward. They could see a breach in the distance, a fortress courtyard on the other side, but nobody knew how long they had before it closed. As they drew closer and closer to the exit, more and more nightmares came for them. To Ana, they were spiders, but each member saw something different. 

 

Ana paused as they came upon a gate made purely of magical energy. She could sense the dark and enormous power that was the nightmare. The spirit broke the barrier and issued them a warning before turning to Virana. 

 

“Tell Leliana, I failed her, too.”

 

Before them stood a creature roughly the size of a mountain. Ana stood in disbelief as it laughed, a horror appearing between the group and their exit. Virana, Alistair, and Hawke charged the creature while Bull and Dorian fought off more spiders. Ana watched, debating on where her place was in this fight. As if hearing her thoughts, the Fear demon turned its attention to her. 

 

“You’re right. You don’t belong here. And you never will. Just like you didn’t belong with your clan, or their clan. Neither did you have a place in his world.”

 

Ana jumped as she felt hands grab her shoulders, but saw nothing.

 

_ Ana! ANA! _ Echoed around her. 

 

She grabbed her head as everything became blurry.

 

_ ANA! ANA, WAKE UP! _

 

Everything went white. As her vision cleared, she saw Fenris’s face above hers, his mouth moving and his voice distant but growing closer.

 

“ANA! WAKE UP, ANA!”

 

She sat up and looked around. She was still at the camp with Fenris. In the ground were claw marks along with a small amount of blood. She touched her face and felt soreness fade from where Hawke had kicked her. Confused, she finally turned to Fenris, worry spread clearly across his brow. “What happened?”

 

“I think you were dreaming. You were tossing and turning, clawing the ground. You kept yelling ‘Hawke’ and ‘Inquisitor’.”

 

“No. No, that was real. I was dreaming but...I was  _ there _ .”

 

Suddenly she grunted in pain, her head rushing into her hands. Visions danced before her eyes, as if memories long forgotten, or buried, were trying to break through. She saw a young girl sitting in the woods, a young man with a single brown braid hanging over his shoulders sitting across from her. 

 

“Lethallin, I can’t do it. I can’t connect with the spirits like you do.”

 

“Of course you can, vhenan. You just need to concentrate.” the man replied, a kind smile holding back a chuckle. “Now, hold my hands and try again.”

 

The girl pushed her black hair out of her face and closed her eyes, grabbing his hands. “Fine, but this is the last  time. I really think you’re just trying to make a fool of me”

 

“Focus. Concentrate. Feel the energy of the spirits, the grass, the trees. Open your mind.”

 

The two were quiet for a moment before the girl let out an excited gasp. “I see us! Lethallin, I see us! It is as if I am a spirit outside my body!”

 

She opened her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. He smiled proudly as he embraced her tightly. “Congratulations. You are now a Somniari, a dreamer.”

 

Ana lifted her head up, gasping for air. She looked to Fenris, who was still clearly worried, and shook her head.

 

“What is happening?” he asked cautiously.

 

She paused. “I’m not sure. I think-I think my memories from before the Breach are returning.”

 

“Your memories? I didn’t realize you had lost them all.”

 

“When I awoke, I knew what I was, and I knew who locked me away, but not why. I’m starting to remember the ‘why’.”

 

Fenris waited a moment, his eyes on the dying embers of the fire. “Where are we headed?”

  
“Skyhold.”


	6. Crows, Mages, and Experimentation

It had been 2 days since Ana’s experience in the Fade, a little over a week since she and Fenris reached the Hinterlands. She wanted to find this “Skyhold”, but nobody seemed to know where it was. Even the few Inquisition scouting parties she had torn through did not have any information. The scouts received their orders via crow from a woman named Leliana. Ana paced around the campfire as Fenris turned the rabbit cooking above the flames. 

 

“Tell me again why it is so imperative we find the place?”

 

“Several reasons. The Inquisition has set up their base of operations there, which means everyone I need to deal with is there.”

 

“‘Deal with’?” Fenris said, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Ana stopped and looked at him. “Yes. If nothing else, Hawke is there. She and I have unfinished business.” She rubbed her cheek.

 

Fenris grimaced, hatred flashing in his eyes at the name. “You still plan on killing her?”

 

Ana pursed her lips. “I don’t know. I’m curious why you have such a strong reaction to her name. I’m curious about everything regarding you, to be honest. You’re quite broody and it intrigues me.”

 

Fenris glared at the rabbit. “It’s not a story I’m quite ready to tell, just as you aren’t ready to tell me yours.” 

 

“Is that how this is going to be? You glare angrily at everything while I figure out where our enemies are?”

 

“I have a right to be angry!” he snapped. “The stain that magic has left on my life...and the one who started it all has disappeared,  _ again _ ! I’m beginning to think I will never truly be free of this mess.”

 

Ana stopped, clenching her fists. She knew his anger wasn’t entirely directed at her, but that didn’t mean his words didn’t piss her off all the same. “I need to hunt something. I’ll be back.” she growled as she disappeared.

 

What had he endured that made him so hateful? Ana shook her head as her eyes came across a small group of bandits sitting around a fire. A young elf was tied to a tree, her hands raised above her head, a scowl across her face. The men laughed and jeered, taunting her as they ate. The elf’s single, thick braid fell across her shoulder. Her Mythal Vallaslin drew attention to her amethyst eyes. Ana clenched her jaw as one of the men threw a piece of meat at the woman, hitting her in the face. The elf cursed at them in Dalish, her eyes widening before the words finished coming from her mouth. 

The bandits watched as the man who threw the meat fell to the ground, his head twisted completely around. Ana stood behind him, her black eyes freezing them with terror. She grabbed a dagger from the dead man’s belt and threw it at the man across from her, his head whipping back as the blade landed squarely between his eyes. The bandit to his left stood to draw his sword, but felt Ana’s teeth plunge into his throat, tearing out his carotid artery. The last bandit had fled, throwing everything to the ground as he did so. Ana smiled as she raced after him. He looked behind him and saw his dead comrades, slowing when he didn't see Ana. He stopped as he ran into something, a grunt escaping him as he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Ana standing before him, her arms crossed, an amused look on her face. He scrambled to his knees, begging for his life. She said nothing as she crouched, reaching his eye level.

 

“Men like you don’t deserve to live. Those who prey upon The People will have me to answer to.”

 

Before he could respond, Ana thrust her hand through the bottom of his jaw, her hand disappearing up to her wrist. Blood spilled from his mouth and nose as his body fell limp, collapsing on the ground as Ana pulled her hand down. She licked the blood off her fingers as she returned to the elf.

 

“You have nothing to fear from me. They had it coming.”

 

“Who are you?” she asked, rubbing her wrist as Ana untied the ropes around her feet.

 

“Ana. And you are?”

 

The girl paused. “Dayora of Clan Lavellan.”

 

Ana raised her head, looking at her from the corner of her eye. “Clan Lavellan? Like the Inquisitor?”

 

Dayora stood, brushing herself off. “One and the same. I was actually trying to find her when I was set upon by these shem. I managed to take a few down, but The Crows train their recruits well.”

 

“The Crows?”

 

“A league of assassins based in Antiva. Not sure what they would want with me, but they were taking me to The Imperium. That much I was able to hear.”

 

Ana thought for a moment. “You wouldn’t happen to know how to get to Skyhold, would you?”

 

Dayora nodded as she pulled an intricately carved bow from a chest between the tents, daggers already strapped to her hip. “I do, actually. I ran into a member of her Inquisition, Solas I believe was his name.” She turned, handing Ana a scrap of paper with instructions on how to find Skyhold. “He said he couldn’t return quite yet, but that Virana was waiting for me. My Keeper wasn’t big on traveling abroad, so I’m taking the scenic route.”

 

Ana smiled as she looked at the images. “I know this place. Thank you.”

 

Dayora smiled, brushing her black hair from her face. “Thank  _ you _ . I don’t know where you learned to fight like that, but you saved my ass. Maybe I’ll see you at Skyhold.”

 

Ana turned and began rummaging through the camp. “Perhaps. Just try not to get captured again.”

 

Dayora thought for a moment, deciding on whether she should respond. She sighed as she decided against it, mounting one of the dead Crow’s horses and turning toward the mountains. Ana continued to go through the chests next to the camp, finding mostly maps and logs of merchandise. As she reached the bottom of the second chest, she smiled and tilted her head as she opened what looked like orders.

 

“Hello...what do we have here?”

 

************

Fenris was kicking dirt over the embers as Ana came into view. He glanced up at her as she leaned next to a tree.

 

“I...owe you an apology. What I said this morning...was not appropriate. I was angered that we lost Danarius and I took it out on you. You have done nothing but help me and you did not deserve that, I’m sorry.”

 

Ana looked at her feet, one foot crossed over the other and shook her head. “I understand where you’re coming from, Fenris, I do. But you have to decide whether or not you can accept me for what I am. If you can not prevent yourself from projecting your disdain for mages onto me, then I feel our partnership may need to end here.”

 

Fenris met her gaze, his eyes soft and apologetic, worry showing through them. “I am sorry, Ana. It’s just that you are so contradictory to everything I have ever known. It is difficult for me to accept that everything I have known about them is not true with you.”

 

Ana smacked her lips as she pulled the letter from the Crows and held it between two fingers. “Would this help you trust me?”

 

“What is this?”

 

“It was in the possession of some defecting Crows. Just read it.”

 

Fenris carefully opened the paper, his expression turning from curiosity to disgust and anger. “Danarius thinks he can get away with this? That he can hire mercenaries, even such as the Crows, to become slavers to replenish his stock like cattle?!”

 

“I killed the men who had that letter on them. Danarius will have no way of knowing his location is now in your hands.”

 

Fenris closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. “Dare I get my hopes up? Can we finally go kill him?”

 

“You. You can go kill him.”

 

He looked at her questioningly.

 

“I’m a liability. You saw how easily his apprentice immobilized me. It took everything I had to control myself. I don’t think I can control myself if it comes from Danarius. I can’t go with you this time.”

 

The air was still as he contemplated her words. He chuckled as he realized he was actually disappointed she wouldn’t be coming with him. “Very well. I will go to him and I will end him.”

 

Ana raised an eyebrow. “But?”

 

“But I would like to return to you and help you with your...quest. I would like to travel with you to Skyhold.”

 

“I guess I can find ways to entertain myself while you’re gone. Now go, before he leaves again.”   
  


Fenris nodded and walked into the trees. Ana chuckled to herself, just as she was getting used to having someone around, they part ways. The Hinterlands was a large enough area that she could keep busy, though. She had always wanted to test the limits of her abilities, and now seemed like a great time. She pushed her hair behind her ears, closing her eyes and listening. She could hear the rams on the cliffside, the people scurrying around Redcliffe Market, fires burning from the mages and templars battling in the valley. Then she heard a different sound. She heard chanting and felt a strange magic. She turned and followed the sound until she came upon a small camp nestled against the mountainside. Three men sat around a fire, one holding a spellbook, the other two chanting in a foreign tongue. 

 

“They’ll do nicely.”

 

She began wiggling her fingers as a thick fog began to roll in. The men stopped their chanting and looked around, preparing to defend themselves. Suddenly the one with the book began to sniff the air. “Do you smell lavender?”

 

He gasped as Ana’s silhouette appeared through the fog, her hand around his throat. “Put your weapons down and sit quietly.”

 

He complied as she did the same to the other two. She walked around the camp examining the ritual and magical objects. She saw a red crystal laying on the table, a light humming emanating from it. She reached to touch it and hissed. The power inside was dark, unlike anything she had experienced. She stared at it, curiosity battling instinct in her mind. Finally, she shook her head and grabbed the dagger lying next to the crystal before returning to the three men. 

 

“Who are you?”

 

“We are the Venatori. We serve the Elder One,” they answered in unison. 

 

“The Elder One? Who is that?”

 

“He is Corypheus. He will destroy the Heavens and rule as the one true god over us all.”

 

Ana snorted. “You can’t be serious. Answer truthfully, what were you doing out here?”

 

“We were attempting a ritual to sever the Inquisitor’s link to magic.”

 

“Oh good. So then I’m doing Virana a favor and nobody will come looking for you. I'll have to let her thank me for this later. And until I see this 'Corypheus’ in the flesh, I won't worry about killing his minions.” 

 

She began playing with the dagger in her hands. “You see, I have always wondered just how far my abilities can go. It seems like you three will be the perfect test subjects.”

 

She approached the first one, kneeling to look at his glazed eyes. She sliced his cheek with the dagger, “See, I have this ability where my blood can heal. I can heal from virtually any wound, and I can heal others, but I have always wondered to what extent? So that’s what you’re going to help me out with.” She stabbed her finger and smeared her blood on his cheek, the cut healing instantly. She paused before ramming the dagger through his shoulder, the blade piercing through completely. She removed the dagger and cut her palm open, allowing the blood to pool before placing it on the wound. She waited, but nothing happened. She thought for a moment before looking to the Venatori who had been leading the ritual.

 

“Placing my blood on the wound isn’t healing it. You were leading this merry little band, so obviously you know a few things. Thoughts?”

 

He replied in a monotone voice. “Perhaps your blood needs to be inside to heal, just as it is inside of you.”

 

“Brilliant!” she said as she cut her palm again, holding it to her victim’s mouth. “Drink.”

 

He quietly complied and Ana watched as the wound began to close. She smiled as she saw the flesh inside the wound reach out, healing from within before sealing the wound completely. She eyed him for a moment, tapping the flat of the blade against her cheek.

 

“You wait here. I'll come back to you.” 

 

She turned to the second Venatori. “Now, let’s see what my bite does.”

 

She grabbed his arm and slid his sleeve up to his elbow. Her eyes turned black as her fangs emerged and sank into his wrist. She watched as blood came from the bite marks, followed by a clear liquid that burned the skin on contact. The man began to groan in pain. The skin going up his arm was beginning to break down as if acid were flowing in his veins. Ana watching in wonder as this trail of venom went from his arm into his shoulder and to his neck and chest. He fell to the ground crying out in pain, clutching his chest as he began foaming at the mouth and convulsing. His face began to change color, his skin turning blue as his breaths became shorter and sharper. Ana listened as his heart rate continued to rise before halting altogether.

 

“So that’s how it works,” she whispered. 

 

Her head snapped up and she walked to the last Venatori, the leader. She crouched in front of him, tilting her head. “You get to be my very special experiment. You see, we know that my blood can heal. We know that I have venom that basically melts you from the inside. I wonder what happens if I bite you and then put my blood in your system?”

 

She could see the fear in his eyes, but her compulsion to remain still was stronger. She grabbed his wrist and sank her teeth in, waiting for the reaction of the Venatori before him. When she saw the venom travelling up his arm, she sliced her hand and pushed it to his lips. She watched his arm as he drank her blood, waiting for something, anything to happen. Suddenly the decaying process in his arm stopped and began to heal. She started to grin before she hissed in pain. He had pressed her hand tightly against his face, ravenously drinking her blood, biting her flesh. She scowled, yanking her hand away. She watched as the veins in his forehead began to bulge, his eyes turned black and fangs began to grow from his mouth. He screamed as he grabbed his head, rolling on the ground. “It burns! It burns! Must..kill! Kill them all!”

 

Suddenly he stopped, his body falling limp. Ana sighed shakily, his heart in her hand, dripping in black blood. She could feel the same presence that she felt from the crystal, hear the same sound. She dropped it next to the body, waving a hand over it, igniting a small fire. “Ok. So….I can make others like me...I just need to figure out how to do it without turning them into raving lunatics.”

 

She looked to the first Venatori, still sitting quietly, tears of terror streaming down his face. She put her fingers to her mouth, tapping her lips as scenarios played in her mind. Finally she walked to him, pulled him up by his arm and grabbed his face.

 

“We are not finished. Stay quiet, come with me. Speak to no one.”

 

She began walking toward the thick of the forest, the Venatori agent in tow and the camp behind them burning to the ground.

 

*******

 

Fenris stood before an open road, the paper Ana gave him crumpled in his hands.

 

_ Bring me twenty elves by the end of the week and you shall have your weight in gold. Fail and your former master will be delivered your location. You will bring these fresh slaves to the arling of Edgehall for me to inspect before payment of any kind is received. This is not negotiable. _

 

_ Danarius _

  
“You won’t get away this time. I swear your blood will paint the walls when I am done, Danarius.”


	7. Sweet Freedom

It was the first time in years that Fenris had travelled alone. He almost felt out of place, a single elf, armed with his Blade of Mercy, only the creatures of the forest to keep him company. Edgehall was about a day's travel from his current location with Ana, with every step he imagined how he would end his former master’s life. Should he gut him with his blade? Remove his heart with his bare fist? Remove his head from his shoulders? Fenris smiled as he imagined Danarius dying over and over again. He held tightly to the letter Ana had given him, his mind trying to go back to the time he had been taught to read. He brushed the hair from his eyes as he glanced to the sky. It was late afternoon and clouds had been moving in since noon. Thunder echoed in the distance. Fenris chuckled at the irony.

 

“A storm comes for Danarius, indeed.”

 

The sun had almost fully set before Fenris made camp. He sat in front of a camp fire, striking stones together in an attempt to light it. After a few moments he sighed, laughing to himself as he realized he missed Ana’s ability to light a fire at the snap of her fingers.

 

“I suppose magic does have a few good uses.” he mumbled as the sparks finally caught the kindling.

 

He sat in silence, watching the flames lick at the night sky, the orange glow reflecting in his eyes. His mind returned to a time when things seemed much simpler. He remembered living in Kirkwall, his time spent aiding Hawke in her quests against the qunari. He remembered how they had grown close, even enough that he thought he fancied her at one point. She helped him kill Hadriana, she taught him how to read...she even claimed the blade of mercy and gave it to him as a gift. A scowl crossed his face as he remembered watching her grow close to that _mage_. How he twisted her thinking into agreeing that mages should be free. Fenris reflected on how he had argued with Hawke time and again about the dangers of letting mages run free and unchecked. Even after he had told her what Danarius had done to him, even after she had seen when Hadriana was capable of, Hawke still advocated for the freedom of mages. Fenris clenched his fists as he remembered the last time he had seen Hawke. He had asked for her help in going to meet his sister at the Hanged Man. He and Hawke had already fought and argued too many times to count and he couldn’t remember why he even asked for her help in the first place. His sister sat there and called him another name before giving way to Danarius. Saying she was promised tutelage as a magister if she turned him over. Fenris snarled at the fire as he remembered Hawke agreeing to Danarius’s terms and selling him back into slavery.

 

“If you want him, he's yours.” she said so callously.

 

“Don't do this Hawke, please.” he remembered begging.

 

He could still feel the coldness of her eyes. “You're on your own, Fenris.”

 

He slammed his fist into the dirt as the rage of the memory overwhelmed him. That he was ever foolish enough to call her friend! He should have known better. He shouldn't have trusted her. Should he trust Ana? What if this was a trap?

 

He shook his head and leaned it back against the tree, closing his eyes. He was being paranoid. Ana had given him no reason to mistrust her...yet. Hawke’s actions were not a surprise, but Ana seemed genuine in ways Marian wasn't. No matter, he would find out soon enough.

 

**********

 

Ana sat just inside the cave mouth as rain poured down outside. The Venatori agent sat quietly beside the fire, still under her compulsion. She held the dagger in her hand, her eyes vacant as she watched the downpour. Flashes of the mage her venom had driven mad played over and over in her head, his screams echoing in her ears. Why did he go mad? Is she cursed to be the only one of her kind, no one capable of understanding? She blinked, her pupils dilating as she turned to look at her captive. She had lost count of how many times she had wounded and healed him, yet there was not a scratch on him. Thunder rolled through the hills as she sat on the opposite side of the fire, her eyes locked onto this mage.

 

“Are you afraid of me?”

 

The man stared at the fire. “Yes.”

 

“More than this ‘Elder One’?”

 

“No. I do not fear my lord, Corypheus.”

 

She leaned forward, “I want to know what he wants. What is his plan?”

 

“I know not.” he struggled, fighting her compulsion.

 

Ana reached across the fire, grabbing his throat. The flames licked her skin, burns growing along her arm. “What is he planning? What was that red crystal?”

 

Her touch renewed her compulsion as he stared helplessly into the fire. The burns on her arm rapidly healed as the Venatori spoke.

 

“Only Samson knows his true plan. Our instructions were to wound the Inquisitor. The red crystal is lyrium infused with the blight. My master gets his power from them.”

 

Ana tilted her head. “That one tiny crystal powers this would-be god of yours?”

 

“No. That's just a small piece. He uses it as an infection. He controls the Templars with it since the Inquisitor stole his mages.”

 

Ana leaned against the cave wall, her eyes closing. War, mages, a would-be god? What had she gotten herself into?

 

*****

 

Fenris squinted at the early morning sun. He stretched as he glanced at the embers of his campfire. He listened to the birds as he pulled the small meal of bread and water from his pack. Today was the day. Today he would kill Danarius. When he finished, he placed his blade on his back and continued walking towards Edgehall. He stayed off the main road to avoid any scouts or patrols.

 

It was late afternoon when he crested a hill and beheld it. He saw the large iron gates, the towers that held scouts on every corner. He saw the large building in the center of the courtyard, large double doors in the front with dozens of windows and four stories high. This was undoubtedly where the arl and his family would have lived when they were there. Fenris watched as two guards patrolled the courtyard haphazardly, not expecting to face any intruders. Fenris looked to the balcony on the highest level and snarled. There he stood, Danarius, looking over the courtyard and into the forest. Fenris clenched his fist and glanced at the sky. Surely there were more guards inside, waiting for nightfall would give him the best advantage. He placed his blade on the soft earth at his feet and sat, preparing himself for what was to come. Tonight, one of them would die.

 

****

 

Ana sat against the cave wall, her fingers interlaced, resting against her lips. This Corypheus was sounding like a real threat. Perhaps she should get more information about what he has planned before going after the Inquisition. After all, the enemy of my enemy, right? She closed her eyes for a moment, squinting as everything flashed white. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry but slowly clearing. She looked around in confusion as she was no longer in the cave, but in a large study. To her left she could hear the crackling of logs in a fireplace, the sweet aroma of burning cedar filling the room. On the opposite side, books lined the wall from floor to ceiling. Standing before her was a large wooden door, intricately carved with the crest of the family who once resided there. Behind her an old man in mage robes stood on the balcony, a staff in his hands. Ana heard scuffling outside the door, men grunting, blades swinging, then gurgling and splashing. She stared intently at the door as blood ran under it and into the room.

 

“Danarius! Come out and face me!”

 

 _Fenris?_ She thought. _What is-? How am I?_

 

The doors burst open as Fenris kicked his way in. Covered in blood that was not his own, his blade dripped on the floor as he sneered at the magister from beneath his bangs.

 

“It’s time we finish this.”

 

Danarius turned to face the elf, a red aura surrounding his hands. “I should have killed you when I had the chance, slave. You have been far more trouble than you’re worth.”

 

Fenris scowled. “Are you going to face me? Or just stand there and wag your tongue?”

 

The corner of Danarius’s mouth tilted up in a smirk. “Where is your friend? Surely you didn’t think you could fight me on your own?”

 

“I'm not going to fight you, I'm going to kill you!”

 

Fenris yelled, charging toward his former master, blade raised above his shoulder. Ana watched, confused as Fenris ran right past her. Could they not see her? Why did Danarius speak as though she were not there? Fenris swung down hard as he reached the mage, swearing as Danarius vanished. Fenris, rage clearly shining in his eyes, spun to see Danarius standing in the middle of the study, a smug grin on his face.

 

“Did you really fall for a simple illusion? My dear, Fenris, I’m disappointed.”

 

Danarius raised his hands, fire erupting from his palm as he thrust it forward. Fenris rolled to the side as the flame burst through the doorway and off the balcony, taking the railing with it. Fenris looked behind him as the stones fell to the ground, a shudder coursing down his spine as he imagined falling down himself. He shook his head and stood, running to Danarius, his blade dragging against the ground. Danarius grinned as he swung his staff out, ready to counter. Fenris snarled raising his sword, slicing  horizontally. _Clang!_ It met Danarius’s staff blade. Fenris raised his arms above his head, prepared to strike.

 

With a grin, Danarius plunged the blade of his mage staff forward, aiming for Fenris’s chest. Fenris grunted as he sidestepped as fast as he could, dodging the blade with ease.

 

“You underestimate me, Danarius.”

 

“All this time, and you still haven’t learned your place, slave!”

Throwing his hands forward, Danarius growled, a jolt of lightning striking Fenris. It took him a moment to stand, his muscles twitching from the electrical current that surged through his body. He heard Danarius chuckle as he looked up to see a large shard of ice flying directly for his face. Fenris’s eyes widened, his heart jumping into his throat as he realized he didn’t have time to dodge the blow.

 

 _No!_ Echoed throughout the room as the ice shattered mere inches from Fenris’s eyes.

 

Ana’s hands were out, smoke coming off them. She had cast a fireball at Danarius’s attack out of instinct, but she didn’t expect it to work.

 

 _Fenris, get up!_ Echoed through his ears.

 

“How did you do that?” Danarius growled.

 

Fenris shook his head as he stood to his feet. “I did nothing. It would appear I have a guardian angel.”

 

Danarius growled. “I am done toying with you, slave.”

 

“I am not a slave!” he screamed, rushing to assault the magister.

  
Fenris sliced his massive blade upwards, the magister attempting to block the blow with his staff. Seeing his opportunity, Fenris grinned, dipping his head down before he unleashed a devastating whirlwind with his blade, sending Danarius crashing into the wall with a groan. Blood dripped down Danarius’s face as he caught his breath, the heat from the fireplace burning on his back. He gripped his staff, his knuckles white with effort. Staring at Fenris with murder in his eyes, he reached his hand back to the flames. Fenris watched as they circled and engulfed Danarius’s hand and arm, not burning his skin. The magister laughed as he stood, the flames dancing around both his arms now.

 

“You can’t run from this one, little wolf.”

 

Fenris readied himself, his blade held squarely before him. Danarius screamed as he hurled his hands forward, the fire erupting like a dragon’s breath. Fenris closed his eyes as he prepared to be engulfed.

 

******

Ana’s eyes snapped open, the cavern, the fire, and the mage all coming into view. She was breathing hard as if waking from a nightmare while she tried to get her bearings. She looked to the mouth of the cavern, the midday sun shining brightly outside.

 

“Fenris. He will die,” she whispered.

 

She stood, preparing to run before she halted. She couldn’t just leave her captive here and it had been a couple days since she properly fed. She smiled as her eyes changed to black. In the blink of an eye she sank her fangs into his neck, drinking his blood and stealing his strength. After a moment she threw his body to the ground and was gone.

 

The trees rushed past as she phased through the forest, following the faint scent the elf had left behind.  Why was she rushing toward someone she _knew_ could overpower her? Why did the thought of Fenris losing his life scare her? What was this feeling? Did she... _fancy_ him? She blinked hard, trying to push the thoughts back. She could figure out her feelings later, all she knew was that she had to get to Edgehall. If she couldn’t warn or save Fenris, she would damn well finish what he started.

 

****

 

Fenris looked down as his blade glowed with magic, the fire splitting just centimeters in front of the edge. He watched in awe as the spell slowed and stopped, not a single burn on his skin.

 

“Impossible. That spell should have killed you!” Danarius’s face was red with rage as he stared at Fenris, his lyrium markings glowing blue, his blade of mercy glowing yellow. “The blade….where did you find that!”

 

Fenris smirked. “You were foolish enough to leave it with your apprentice. Now I understand why it is so highly coveted.”

 

Danarius clenched his jaw as he threw a barrage of arcane bolts at his former slave. Fenris grabbed one of the many books that had fallen when he collided with the shelves and threw it at the bulk of the barrage. The book exploded, the papers igniting in flames.

 

“Such a pity, a magister of the Imperium, struggling against a former slave.”

 

“I should have just killed you as a babe.” Danarius hissed.

 

Fenris slid his foot across the ground, preparing to barrage his former master when a sharp, stabbing pain echoed through his body. Fenris coughed as he placed a hand on his ribs, blood covering his palm. He saw the wooden bookshelf behind him broken, blood staining the edges. Danarius had pierced him after all. He glanced through his bangs at his former master, who was also showing signs of weariness.

 

“What’s the matter, Danarius? Not used to doing your own fighting?” he taunted.

 

“It won’t matter. If I don’t kill you, you’ll bleed out soon enough. Or the poison from my blade will kill you. Seems you outlive your usefulness faster and faster with each master you have.”

 

Fenris’s brow furrowed as he gathered the strength to charge Danarius once more. Cleaving his sword down, he embedded it into the stone floor as Danarius dodged, jumping toward the door to the balcony. Fenris used the rooted sword as a pivoting point, releasing the hilt and pressing his foot off the flat of the blade to redirect his assault without costing momentum. Danarius scrambled to his knees and raised a hand, attempting to cast a winter’s grasp, but it was too late. Fenris held him by his throat, walking slowly to the edge of the broken ledge of the balcony. Fear showed clearly in Danarius’s eyes, something Fenris had never seen before.

 

“No, please, Fenris. I’ll do anything. Please, don’t do this. Think of everything I have done for you!”

 

Fenris pulled him close, “Everything you’ve done for me?” he snarled. “You mean all the ways you tormented me? Allowed Hadriana to torment me? Burned these markings into my skin? Performed blood magic to turn me into your would be guard dog? Yes, Danarius, you have done so much for me. Allow me to show you my gratitude.”

 

Danarius struggled as Fenris’s markings glowed brilliantly. A small gasp escaped the magister’s lips as Fenris plunged his hand into his chest, ripping his heart from his body. A small smile of satisfaction crossed his lips as he dropped the body to the courtyard below, the heart after it. He turned to walk back into the study and stumbled, his hand rushing to where the blade had pierced him. The blood was still flowing and Fenris was becoming lightheaded. He crawled to the smoldering fireplace and sat against the wall, closing his eyes.

 

“At least I can die knowing you got what you deserved, Danarius.”

 

***

 

It was an hour past sunset when Ana smelled the blood. She stopped and inhaled deeply, worry crossing her face as she smelled Fenris. She could see Edgehall in the distance.

 

“Please don’t let me be too late.” She prayed as she rushed to the gate.

 

When she entered the courtyard, she stopped. The two guards lay dead, one cut completely in half, the other laying next to his head. She nodded, slightly impressed as she cautiously walked toward the main house, the smell of blood overpowering. As she approached the broken down front door, she turned to her left and saw it. She saw Danarius’s crumpled body smashed against the ground, only recognizable by the robes he wore. She took a moment to stare at the carnage, a thousand different scenarios running through her mind. She stiffened as a faint whiff passed her nostrils.

 

“Fenris.”

 

She rushed through the door and followed the trail of blood and bodies until she reached the study.

 

“Fenris.” At first it came out as a whisper, barely audible. “Fenris!” she yelled louder as she rushed to his limp body leaning against the fireplace.

 

She waved her hand, and the flames ignited lighting up the room. She looked down and saw the she was kneeling in a pool of his blood. She gently placed a hand on his face, steadying her own pulse so she could listen for his. It seemed like hours passed before she finally heard it. Weak and faint, but still a heartbeat. She raised her wrist to her mouth and bit deeply into her flesh, her blood flowing out as she held it to his mouth.

 

“Fenris, you need to drink. Please.”

 

He was still for a few moments, the blood trickling down his throat as it just pooled in his mouth. Then he twitched. Color slowly returned to his face as his lips locked around her skin, drinking her blood as though he had tasted nothing so sweet. She waited until he could sit up a little more before pulling her wrist back, the bite healing instantly.

 

“How...did you know?” he asked weakly.

 

“Know what?”

 

“That I was dying. How did you know?”

 

Ana paused, remembering the fight that she had seen. She looked around the room and saw the broken bookshelves, the scorched walls, and the broken balcony. “I...saw it. I was here. I thought it was a vision but-”

 

“I heard you.”

 

She turned to him, his gaze toward the floor. “You're the one that saved me from that ice spell that would have killed me. You told me to get up, didn’t you?”

 

Ana watched in in awe and confusion. “You heard me? But I was dreaming, or having a vision, it wasn’t real.”

 

Fenris snorted, a small grin on his face. “I met a boy in Kirkwall that was something called a Dreamer. He could walk the fade in his dreams, his consciousness allowed him to search specific places or people out. He could watch things happen from the other side of the veil.”

 

Images flashed before Ana’s eyes of the young girl and her elven tutor. _Somniari_ echoed in her thoughts. _You have the potential to be the most powerful dreamer of our clan, vhenan. Your powers are more than you realize. You can change the world as we know it if you truly wished it._

 

“I thought it was a vision. I would have gotten here sooner had I-”

 

Fenris raised a hand as he readjusted, sliding into more of a sitting position, his eyes still avoiding her. “You saved my life...again.”

 

“You don’t sound happy about it.”

 

He sighed. “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful. I wish I didn’t have to be subjected to blood magic every time.”

 

Ana stood to leave, turning as she felt him grab her wrist.

 

“Please understand that this is a struggle for me. Magic has been nothing but a blight. It has always been used to cause harm...until I met you. I don’t want to hate you, Ana, I don’t want to mistrust you. Everything in me is telling me to, but you...your actions...you don’t use your magic for selfish gain. You have used it to save me twice now. Please, be patient with me. I have been living in fear and anger and hatred for so long. I’m trying.”

 

Ana’s eyes softened as she grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet, his body almost completely healed. Thunder rolled outside as the stars became obscured by thunderheads. They walked in silence, Ana making it to the courtyard gate before the downpour began. She turned to look at Fenris and stopped. Her gaze softened, her entire body relaxed, understanding and compassion dancing in her eyes. She watched as Fenris stood in the rain, looking to the heavens. His lyrium markings shone a beautiful sapphire blue, the only thing visible in the darkness. There he stood, his arms out to the side, the rain falling on his face. He closed his eyes and Ana understood. After a life of running, he was finally free. He could stand in the rain and not fear an arrow to the back. He could be in the open and not fear a slaver band ambushing him. He could breathe knowing it would not be his last. She understood that he _wanted_ companionship, friendship, adventure, trust, hell, maybe even love. He was just like her. He had been wounded for so long he had forgotten what it was like to feel anything else.

 

As she watched him stand in the rain, breathing in his freedom, she caught herself smiling. She felt a warmth she didn’t recognize, a desire to embrace him. Ana felt relief that she could save his life, and didn’t care that he hated magic. She wanted to prove him wrong. She wanted to keep him safe and wanted him to be happy. Ana wanted to be his happiness.

"Well...." she sighed as she came to terms with these new feelings. "Never thought I'd be here again."

 


	8. Loving Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has followed Ana thus far, I am so excited that so many people love her as much as I do. I just have to give a quick shout out to my best friend, who is illustrating this as well as future chapters. She is an amazing artist and I am so excited to incorporate her OC Dayora into the story as well. (It's the least I could do, right?)

 

 

 

Virana paced the floor beside her war table, her advisors watching in silence. Corypheus was enough of a threat, but now there was something slaughtering her forces in the Hinterlands? Not to mention it had been two weeks since she heard from Solas and she had no idea where he was.

 

“What was Solas’s last known location?” Virana asked, barely above a whisper. “It’s not like him to be gone this long.”

 

A red-haired woman in a cloak spoke up. “My scouts last saw him heading towards the Exalted Plains. He was moving quickly, never camping for more than a few hours.”

 

“Inquisitor, if I may-” a blonde-haired man in a fur cloak and armor stepped forward. “Solas is more than capable of taking care of himself. We need to focus on the task at hand. The negotiations at the Winter Palace are fast approaching and we need to prepare.” 

 

“Cullen, I understand we have a duty to figure out why Corypheus wants the Empress dead, but someone I care about is missing. We can't abandon our own for the sake of duty.”

 

A loud pounding echoed from the War Room doors, halting the conversation.

 

“You may enter.” Virana called.

 

A scout poked his head through the door, slightly intimidated at his audience. “Pardon the interruption, my lady, but there's a matter that requires your attention.”

 

Virana raised an eyebrow. “Isn't there always?”

 

The scout swallowed hard. “A stallion bearing the insignia of the crows rode to the gate, an elven woman as his rider. She-uh-she says she's a member of your clan?”

 

Virana perked up, a smile teasing her lips. “Dayora? Black hair, amethyst eyes?”

 

The scout nodded.

 

Virana turned to her council. “We need to find Solas. Leliana, have scouts prepare the mounts and we will go to his last known location.”

 

The Inquisitor rushed out of the room as Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Leliana chuckled and slapped his back.

 

“Don't worry, Commander. We have time to get things back on track. I called in a few favors in Antiva and secured a few alliances. We will find Solas and be back in time to save Celine.”

 

The dark-haired woman to Leliana’s left tilted her head. “You didn't…”

 

“Ah but she did.” a deep yet sultry voice rose from the shadows.

 

All three advisors turned to face the speaker, a blonde elf with dark skin and curving tattoos across his left cheek. He smirked as his hood fell to his shoulders, a silver crow brooch clapping his cloak shut. “The Antivan Crows send their regards.”

 

“It is good to see you, Zevran. It has been too long.” Leliana chuckled.

 

“ _ The _ Zevran?” the other woman asked, astonished. “The one that aided the Hero of Ferelden against the arch demon?”

 

“The very same, Josie.”

 

“I’d heard some of my Ferelden assassins defected and were loaning themselves out as mercenaries. Originally I came to stop them, but when Leliana contacted me about your scouts getting mauled, well, it's been too long since I had a good fight.”

 

“Aren't you leader of the Crows?” Josephine asked curiously.

 

“Sadly, yes. Which means I get more paperwork than bloodletting.”

 

Josephine tried to hide her uneasiness as Leliana laughed. Cullen stood behind the women, eyeing the assassin, unsure of whether to trust him or not. After a moment, Leliana nodded her head toward the door.

 

“Come, there's someone you need to meet.”

**

 

“Dayora!” Virana’s voice echoed through the main hall.

 

The Inquisitor ran to her clanmate, arms open. Dayora’s eyes widened as Virana tackled her in an embrace, both women giggling.

 

“Lethallan, it has been far too long!” Dayora exclaimed through a gleeful smile. 

 

Pulling back and looking behind Dayora, Virana’s expression became confused. “Day, where is Solas? He was supposed to find you and bring you here.”

 

Dayora stood, brushing herself off. “He did. Our first night at camp though, he was very restless. It was as if he was having night terrors. When he woke, he said something about a friend needing his help and to tell you he was going to the Exalted Plains.”

 

Virana opened her mouth to speak before turning around at the sound of Leliana calling to her. She saw Zevran standing with her advisors and glanced at Dayora. “Friend of yours?”

 

Eyeing the assassin from head to toe, Dayora grinned. “Mythal, I fucking hope so.”

 

Grabbing her clanmate by the hand, Virana led her to the throne where her advisors were standing. 

 

“Inquisitor, this is Zevran of the Antivan Crows. I sent word to him when we lost scouts in the Hinterlands. He has agreed to aid us as needed.”

 

Zevran crossed his arm over his chest and bowed. “As I told Leliana, I found a number of my assassins unwilling to answer to an elf, and selling our secrets, as well as themselves, to the highest bidder. Originally I had come to Ferelden to hunt them down, but when I received word that Leliana’s scouts were being slaughtered like cattle, I just had to stay for the fun.”

 

The Inquisitor glanced at Leliana before stepping aside to present Dayora. “The Inquisition welcomes all the help it can get. Allow me to introduce my clanmate, Dayora. She will be staying as part of the Inquisition as well?” 

 

“Well of course, Virana. I didn't trudge through all that damn snow just to come say ‘hi’!”

 

“Excellent!” Zevran exclaimed as he grabbed Virana’s hand as well as Dayora’s, kissing them both. “Where are we headed?”

 

“The Exalted Plains. We have to find Solas.”

 

****

 

“Ma' falon, iras ane ma?”  _ My friend, where are you?  _ Solas called as he wandered the echoes of the Fade. He could sense her, but he could not find her, and the longer he searched, the more concerned he became. Solas continued to wander the empty fields where they used to meet, calling for her, but he never received an answer. He halted, his hands clenched and the corners of his mouth pointing down. 

 

“Esh'ala.” he hissed through his teeth.  _ Those bastards _

 

Solas’s eyes snapped open as he sat upright. He quickly stood and deactivated the wards surrounding his camp before heading for Halin’suhlan. He knew the ripple of summoning circles anywhere and these mages, whoever they were, had the gall to summon her. His brow furrowed as he ran through the plains, the dead grass crunching beneath his bare feet. As he approached, he heard roaring, felt the earth shake, and saw the mages running for their lives. As he stepped into the road, his heart sank. A pride demon, bound by lyrium spires stomped and screamed, trying to escape.

 

Three mages ran around the rock and nearly bowled Solas over.

 

“Thank the Maker, another mage! You have to help us!” The first one said, terror echoing in his shaky voice.

 

“Help you? I will do no such thing!” Solas growled. “You summoned a spirit and twisted it against its will! You created that demon!”

 

“We only wanted protection from the bandits!” the female mage cried, tears in her eyes as her hands shook. “We just did what the book said. We had no idea it would summon a demon.”

 

Solas snarled, his hands immersed in a green aura. “You fools don't deserve protection!”

 

With one quick motion, he swung his fist over the ground, a fissure opening under the apostates’ feet. They screamed as they fell into the collapsing earth, reaching for the edge as it closed again, swallowing them whole. Without blinking, Solas approached the circle cautiously, his eyes saddened by what he saw. The demon’s claws and teeth were dripping in blood as the bodies of both mages and bandits lay crushed and bloodied at its feet. 

 

“If I break the summoning circle, you should hopefully revert back to your original form.” he muttered.

 

The demon turned its head as Solas broke the first spire, a bone chilling roar echoing through the plains. It looked at the elven mage for a moment before stomping the ground and charging. Solas’s eyes widened as he realized his friend was gone and he now had released a powerful demon of pride. He braced for impact as the demon swiped its claw across the ground, the back of its hand throwing Solas into a boulder. Blood spattered the ground as he landed with a grunt. He looked at the demon as it screamed at him, shaking its head. It pounded the ground before rushing Solas again. Solas closed his eyes, mustering the energy to fight back when he heard a whistling sound scream through the air. He looked up and saw the shaft of an arrow sticking out from the side of the demon’s head, a sizzling sound emanating from it. The demon stopped, confused before an explosion threw its head to the side, knocking it off balance.

 

“Solas!” he heard from across the field.

 

He turned to his left and saw Dayora perched on a boulder, one knee on the stone, another arrow nocked and aimed at the creature. Virana was racing toward him on her lavender hart, Zevran crouched behind the saddle, daggers in hand. The demon screamed again, slamming the ground and running toward Virana.

 

“Vhenan, no! Turn back!”

 

Zevran chuckled as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke from behind Virana. The Inquisitor lowered her body and extended her hand as her mount raced toward Solas and the demon, antlers down. 

 

“Go, now!” she yelled.

 

Another arrow landed in the demon’s shoulder, followed by another explosion. Just as Virana and her hart reached the demon, blood erupted from its back as Zevran reappeared in a cloud of smoke, daggers embedded in its flesh. The demon lurched back, clawing for the assassin as he laughed maniacally.

 

“I haven't had this much fun in a long time!”

 

“That fun is trying to kill you, you know!’ Dayora called back.

 

Virana reached for Solas’s outstretched hand, pulling him to her hart’s back as it threw its head up, hooves pounding the dirt.

 

“Are you all right?” She called over her shoulder, her hart arcing around to face the demon, now bleeding and pierced with multiple arrows.

 

“Nothing I can't heal. Your arrival was most timely!”

 

Dayora stared down the shaft of her arrow, waiting for an opening as Zevran danced in and out of stealth, stabbing the demon wherever he could. She saw her opening and loosed another explosive arrow, aimed for the creature’s head. Suddenly it laughed, a deep and chilling sound as electricity crackled between its fingertips. It threw its claw out, lightning rushing to meet Dayora’s arrow in the air. Her eyes widened as another arc of lightning rushed for her position on the boulder. 

 

“Shit! Shit! Shit!”

 

She leapt to the side as the boulder splintered, a black mark left where she had been sitting. The demon turned as it unleashed another bolt at the archer, forcing her to constantly remain on the defensive. 

 

Zevran saw the creature’s distraction and used the opportunity to blindside it. Using one dagger, he leapt forward, driving it into its side and using it to propel himself higher, driving his second dagger deep into its neck. The pride demon scream as blood fell down its body, snatching Zevran, hitting his head against its horn and throwing his now unconscious body in Dayora's direction. She lunged forward, catching him as they both tumbled into a boulder. Dayora's head snapped back as the impact knocked her out cold. 

 

“Hey! Over here!” Virana called as she stood on her running hart. 

 

She opened her palm, a blast of fire surging towards her opponent. The bloodied demon screeched as it became engulfed in flames, its flesh sizzling from the heat. Virana twisted her foot on her mount’s back, signaling it to turn and charge straight towards the demon. She spun her staff above her head before swiping it towards the monster. The ground next to her cracked and rise, spires made of rock jutting out, getting larger and sharper the closer they got to the demon. It roared as it covered its face with its arms, blocking most of the impact. 

 

In one quick motion, the demon jumped, the impact of its landing shaking the ground, causing the hart to lose footing, throwing Virana to the ground. Unable to defend herself, she pushed her hands against the earth, trying to get back on her feet. The enraged demon clawed for the elf, craving her flesh in its claws, her blood on its tongue. Just as it came within reach, a stone spire ruptured the ground, piercing its jaw and exiting the top of its head, blood shooting in all directions. Virana whipped her head to the side to see Solas standing, arm extended, staff behind his back. His eyes had been glowing green, but quickly faded, a mixed expression of fear and sadness on his face.

 

Virana watched as the pride demon crumbled, its face and body turning black and blowing away in the wind, revealing a young girl dressed in rags. Her eyes were pure white, and she was almost transparent. She smiled at the Inquisitor before turning to Solas as he knelt beside Virana.

 

“Ma serranas, ma’falon. Sathan forgive em.”  _ Thank you, my friend. Please forgive me _ . 

 

Solas nodded, forcing a smile as the girl turned to dust and blew away with the breeze. Virana looked to Solas before reaching for his hand.

 

“A spirit of wisdom twisted against her nature. Those pathetic mages summoned her and ordered her to kill.”

 

“You were friends with her?” Virana sat up, her hand still in his.

 

Solas nodded. “I was. But once she was twisted, there was nothing else that could be done. When I saw the demon turn to you I feared...I couldn't-”

 

Virana placed a hand on his cheek and lightly kissed him. “Solas, thank you. I know how hard that choice was.”

 

He paused, memorizing the feel of her touch. “Come, we need to check on your friends.”

 

**

 

“Dayora!” Zevran shook her sternly, his hands on her shoulders. “C’mon, you little minx, wake up!”

 

Dayora groaned as her brow furrowed and her eyes slowly opened. “Creators, am I dead?”

 

Zevran laughed as he fell to a sitting position, relief clearly displayed in his smile. “No, but you gave it your best shot.”

 

Dayora grinned as she tried to stand, her knees shaking. Shock covered her face as she collapsed, falling on top of Zevran, turning as she did so. He caught her as her face stopped inches from his, their eyes locked. She smirked as she threw her arms around him, pressing her lips against his, her eyes tightly shut. Zevran’s brow raised in surprise, but he returned her kiss, a shocked chuckle coming out at the same time. Dayora pulled back, her eyes unmoving. 

 

“That was unexpected.” he grinned, licking the corner of his mouth.

 

“Well, we did almost die fighting a demon. Potential rejection isn't the worst thing that could happen.” She shrugged.

 

“My dear, I think I am going to quite enjoy our time together.”

 

“Dayora! Are you all right?” Virana called as she rode to where they were sitting.

 

“I am now. I'm remembering why I stopped hunting with you.”

 

“Oh? Why is that?”

 

“Because you like to try to get me killed!” she laughed, standing to her feet. “Can we head back to Skyhold? I could use a bath.”

 

Virana sighed as she urged her hart forward. “I think we all could.” 

 

*******

 

The sun was rising as Ana and Fenris approached the cavern she had camped in. As they reached the base of the hill, she stopped, breathing in heavily.

 

“What is it?” Fenris asked, his hand on the hilt of his blade.

 

“Blood.” she answered cautiously. “A lot of it.”

 

They walked slowly, Ana in front. As they got closer to the cavern, they saw bodies of several rams and deer scattered in the grass, bloody and mangled. Ana and Fenris both gazed on the scene shocked and almost horrified.

 

“What could cause this much carnage?” Fenris whispered.

 

“I could.” she thought out loud. “But I didn't do this.”

 

Suddenly, her head whipped toward the cave, crunching, moaning, and squishing coming from inside. She put her hand back, motioning for Fenris to stay behind her, his blade ready to strike. He silently followed her as they approached the mouth of the cavern. Both their eyes widened as they saw human remains thrown about the stone floor, the venatori mage crouched over another body.

 

“What the hell?” Fenris gasped, his eyes wide in shock.

 

The venatori whipped around, dropping the body in his arms. “You! What did you do?” he screamed at Ana, his bloody finger thrust in her direction. “What am I?”

 

Ana stared in suspense, unsure of what she was witnessing. “I...I bit you. You should be dead.”

 

“This thirst, I can't control it. I'm so hungry! I can hear and see everything! What am I! What did you do!” his eyes were black, fangs exposed. His entire body was covered in blood, most of which was not his own.

 

Ana gasped as she realized the situation. “I gave you my blood.”

 

“He's...like you? You can make others like you?” Fenris asked, concern, fear, amazement, and shock reflecting in his voice. 

 

“You had my blood in you when I bit you. That's the key! That's why you survived!”

 

The mage twitched, his gaze moving to Fenris. “I can hear your heart. I can smell your blood. I need it...I..must...drink!”

 

As he rushed toward Fenris, Ana stepped between them, her clawed hand pushed through the venatori’s chest, exiting the other side. He gasped before slumping, his heart in her hand, ripped from his body. Ana pulled her hand out and dropped the heart on the cavern floor, shaking the excess blood off her fingers.

 

“Well, this opens a whole new world of possibilities.”  she mused. “But your last mistake was thinking I would let you harm someone I care about.”

 

Fenris glanced at her as he heard the words, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

Ana turned and walked back to the trees. “Come, we need to get away from here. All this blood is making me thirsty.”

 

Fenris placed his sword on his back and turned after Ana, still not fully comprehending what he had just witnessed. She seemed like a monster, but she didn't act like one. The more he traveled with her, the more he questioned everything he knew. She used blood magic, but didn't slaughter for power. The idea that Ana could rip someone’s heart from their chest much like he could intrigued him; although she did so out of necessity, what he witnessed left him conflicted. He almost admired  her, something so beautiful and yet so deadly.

 

“Do we head to Skyhold now?” he called to her.

 

She stopped and looked at him from the corner of her eye. “Yes. No more distractions. The Inquisition needs our attention.”


	9. Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the lovely Dayora has illustrated this chapter. Look her up on Tumblr and deviantart! http://dayora.tumblr.com and https://dayoraselune.deviantart.com

 

Ana licked the blood from the corners of her mouth as she walked around the dead caravan. The further away from the Hinterlands they went, they scarcer her meals became. She had fallen upon a small merchant group on their way to Redcliffe, or so she suspected. As she searched the chests for anything useful, she found the usual trading items: furs, tools, trinkets and knock-off gems, but nothing truly of note. She grabbed a couple fur cloaks for herself and Fenris and turned to head out when a letter fell from one cloak. There was no seal, and it was crumpled as though it had been folded multiple times in different ways. Curious, she opened it.

 

**REWARD**

 

 _The Inquisition is offering one thousand sovereigns for the capture of the Beast of The Hinterlands. This dangerous creature has killed dozens of Inquisition scouts, it is extremely dangerous. If killed, bring the body to Skyhold for your reward_.

 

Ana tilted her head as her thin, cat-like pupils darted to the corner of her eyes. She listened as the air stood still. No birds, no animals, just silence. Her golden irises slowly melted into the blackness that covered her eyes, her Vallaslin beginning to glow. She stood perfectly still, listening.

 

Suddenly she thrust her hand toward the wagon wheel beside her, breaking a spoke off and launching it into the trees before leaping behind the second overturned wagon. The sound of flesh ripping and blood falling to the ground rang through her ears as the spoke connected with its target. Ana hissed as several shadowed figures moved within the trees. She heard the cocking of a crossbow and rushed toward the sound, nothing but a blur to her attackers.

 

“Demon!” screamed some, while others yelled “Monster!” before fleeing.

 

Ana looked at the figure her claws had connected with, her eyes returning to their normal appearance. Against a tree, legs dangling several feet off the ground was a dwarf. The crossbow laid next to Ana’s feet, splintered and broken.

 

“Who are you?” Ana growled.

 

The dwarf remained silent.

 

Ana snarled as she ripped the hood off the dwarf’s head, revealing a young woman with brown hair and a freckled complexion. Her cloak had the symbol of the Inquisition clasped at the shoulder.

 

“Was this your attempt at a trap?” Ana chuckled, disappointed.

 

“No, this was our attempt to stop a monster that murdered an entire caravan.” the dwarf glared, unafraid of Ana.

 

“You're braver than the rest of your comrades. What's your name?”

 

The dwarf hesitated, her eyes never leaving Ana’s. “Harding.”

 

Ana thought for a moment before setting Harding back on the ground. “Luckily for you, I'm not hungry.” Her pupils dilated, and the air smelled of lavender. “When you report back to your Inquisition, you will not remember what you saw. You will continue on the mission you came here for, remembering you came upon this caravan well after the predator had left.”

 

Ana released her grip and vanished, leaving Harding coughing, her hand rubbing her throat. She looked around and saw that she was alone, only the dead scout with the spoke in his chest visible to her. The dwarf dropped to a seated position, her arms resting on her knees, “Maker, what the hell was that?”

 

***

 

Sleeping soundly, Fenris didn't move as Ana approached, the nearby creek drowning her footsteps out. She smirked as she threw the fur cloak onto him, laughing as he gasped and fumbled in an attempt to get it off him.

 

“You find that funny?” he growled, his hair ruffled and messy, hanging in his eyes.

 

“Actually, I do.” she grinned, trying to control her laugh.

 

His gaze softened as he saw a gleam in her eye. He realized he had never heard her laugh like that, and it caused him to grin. “By your mood, I assume your ‘hunting’ trip went well?”

 

“It did.” she reached for the reward note and stopped. “You said that without the normal disapproval and slight hint of disgust in your tone. Are you feeling well?”

 

Sighing through his nose, Fenris stood. “I’m beginning to understand you a bit more.”

 

Ana paused, waiting for him to say something else or glare broodingly, but he didn't. She raised an eyebrow and fought the urge to grin, shaking her head as she turned her attention back to the note. “Anyways, I found how we are going to get into Skyhold.”

 

“And how is that?” he asked, strapping his blade on his back.

 

“The Inquisition unknowingly put a bounty on my head.”

 

Whipping around, Fenris snatched the paper from her grasp. “What is this?”

 

“They think I'm some creature making The Hinterlands dangerous, like a Great Bear. But I think we can use this to our advantage.”

 

“I'm listening.” Fenris began walking. “We can discuss it on the way. Skyhold, based on what you've shown me, is a several days journey.”

 

Ana threw her black cloak around her shoulders, clamping it at the neck before following Fenris. “You will turn me in.”

 

Fenris whipped around. “What!”

 

“You will turn me in. It will be the best opportunity to get what we need.”

 

“I still don't know what that means. Danarius is dead, the only other person I want dead is Hawke.”  

 

Ana paused and looked at Fenris for a moment, the realization sinking in. “She turned you over to Danarius...didn't she?”

 

Fenris stopped as Ana came around his side. “In the end, yes. She did.”

 

The sting in his voice was still clearly evident, the pain from the betrayal echoing in his words. Ana bit her lip as her animosity toward the Champion deepened.

 

“We started out as friends. I even came to find her attractive. I would catch myself thinking about her, about what could be...assuming she could ever care for a former slave. When _that mage_ came into the picture, however, the narrative changed. Anders filled her head with foolish notions about mage freedom and she fell for both him and his words.”

 

“Did you ever tell her how you felt?”

 

“No. By the time I developed the courage, she had fallen for Anders. After that we seemed to constantly argue whenever we were together. When she betrayed me, I convinced myself that caring for another only led to pain and betrayal. I swore I would never allow myself to care for another the way I cared for Hawke.”

 

Placing a hand on his arm, Ana attempted to be reassuring. “She’ll pay for that, Fenris, I promise...but why tell me about swearing off caring for another?”

 

He quickly looked down, his white hair falling over his eyes. “I swore to never care for another….yet here we are.”

 

Ana pursed her lips. “I'm not following.”

 

Sighing in slight frustration, Fenris looked to her from beneath his bangs. “Here…. _we_...are....I've...come to care for you.”

 

Exaggerating shock, Ana threw her hand against her chest and looked around. “Me? You have feelings...for me?”

 

“Do you see any other beautiful elven women around here?”

 

Ana’s gaze widened and her mouth hung open. “What? Are you serious?”

 

Fenris stared at her, slightly regretting his decision to tell her of his feelings.

 

Ana smiled as she continued. “I can't believe this….I'm Elven?!”

 

Throwing his hands up, Fenris rolled his eyes and scoffed, cursing in Tevene. “For the love of...I knew I shouldn't have said anything!”

 

Ana reached for his hand, a smile still dancing on her lips. She pulled him to her and gently brushed the hair from his eyes, his gaze finally unguarded. She saw a hint of fear and vulnerability, everything in him screaming that caring about her was a mistake. She left her hand on his cheek, her eyes never leaving his gaze as he ran his hand up her arm, stopping on her wrist.

 

“I will never betray you, Fenris. I care for you, and I swear will die before I let anyone harm you, physically or otherwise. I may be a beast, but I am your beast.”

 

Fenris smiled warmly as he placed his other hand under her chin, lifting her head up. He stared at her a moment longer before pressing his lips against hers. As he felt the soft warmth of her kiss, he felt the doubt, fear, and wariness melt away. Something about her just felt...right.

 

***

 

A blond dwarf walked briskly up the staircase to the Inquisitor’s quarters, a wrinkled letter in his hands. He stood before the large wooden door and pounded his fist against it repeatedly.

 

“By the Creators.” came from inside.

 

The door flew open as Virana stood in the doorway, her nightclothes hanging loosely around her body.

 

“What is it, Varric?”

 

“You need to read this.” the dwarf replied.

 

Virana sighed, agitated as she motioned him inside, unfolding the letter. After a moment, her eyes widened as she gasped.

 

“You're certain of this?”

 

Varric nodded. “Anders shares a body with this spirit of vengeance...or justice...or something along those lines. He said Justice could feel Hawke’s presence in the fade, so he contacted an old friend, Feynriel. He's learning to use his abilities as a dreamer in Tevinter and was able to locate Hawke’s body. That Nightmare demon didn't kill her.”

 

“But the rift at Adamant is closed. How are we going to get to her?”

 

Varric chuckled. “Actually it didn't close all the way. A small sliver, enough for someone to crack it open a bit more still exists, but baldy says it will take a lot more magic than you have to do so.”

 

“If Hawke is alive, we have to get to her. We can't leave her behind.”

 

Smiling, Varric walked toward the door. “I was hoping you would say that. I already sent word to Anders, he’ll meet us at Adamant.”

 

Solas slowly sipped his tea as Virana knocked and entered his chambers.

 

“I’m assuming Varric has told you of Hawke’s survival?”

 

“What needs to be done?” She sat across from him, her stare focused.

 

Solas breathed deeply, his eyes closed. “If you are to enter the Fade again, physically, you will not only require the aid of another powerful mage to open the rift, but the rest of us will need to continuously place wards and barriers to prevent any demons from becoming aware. If they were to find the rift while you were still in the Fade, we would be overwhelmed.”

 

“You don’t think I should do it.”

 

“No, I don’t. But I know you well enough to know you will do it anyways, my heart.”

 

She smiled as she walked to him, kissing his cheek. “Thank you for understanding. As always, you are welcome to come to my chambers if you get lonely, Solas.”

 

He contemplated, his eyes observing every curve of her slender build. He wanted to, but he knew he shouldn’t. Allowing her to fall for him was dangerous, almost as dangerous as allowing himself to fall for her. She invited him to her bed every night, and he always declined, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. His eyes fell upon hers and he could no longer fight it. He stood, taking her hand and following her upstairs.

 

***

Four days had passed since Ana and Fenris left the Hinterlands. Fenris shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders as he swore under his breath.

 

“Of all the hidden castles, it had to be the one in the damn snow-covered mountains.”

 

Ana laughed as she nudged him. “It’s not so bad. We should see it soon.”

 

“At least you’re wearing shoes.” He grumbled.

 

A chuckle escaped her lips as she pointed straight ahead. “Look, there it is….Skyhold.”

 

An echo of confliction coated her words and Fenris easily heard it.

 

“This place holds meaning for you?”

 

Ana sighed, her eyes never leaving the keep. “This is where I was betrayed.”

 

“You still don’t wish to speak of it, do you?”

 

Clenching her fists before shaking her head, she turned to look at him. “No, I’m sorry. It’s complicated and I-”

 

“I understand. You’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

 

***

 

Virana and her War Council were standing around the war table when they heard to horns sound.

 

“Someone is approaching? You don’t think?” Josephine asked.

 

“No, there’s no way Corypheus found us.” Virana stated so firmly, she almost believed it.

 

“Zevran and Dayora shouldn’t be back yet. Neither should any of the troops. Perhaps we should go see who it is.” Leliana chimed in.

 

The horns sounded again as The Inquisitor headed for the main hall. She sat in her seat of judgement and waited as two scouts ushered in an elf with white hair and a greatsword on his back.

 

“Who are you and why have you come?” Virana called.

 

Fenris smirked. “I’m here because you wanted to know what has been killing your scouts in The Hinterlands.”

 

Virana glanced at her advisors as they glanced at each other. “You expect us to believe it was you?”

 

Suddenly, the doors leading to the outside world flew open and a cold breeze filled the hall. Heels clicked against the stone floor as Ana walked toward the Inquisitor, pulling her hood down. “Actually, that would be me.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Josephine said, stepping closer to the Inquisitor’s throne. “You are claiming to know what has been attacking our forces? Yet you come empty handed?”

 

“I _am_ what has been attacking your forces. I have been looking for this ‘Skyhold’ for a while now.”

 

Her gaze becoming wary, Virana peered at Ana. “I remember you. You were in the Fade at Adamant. Ana, right?”

 

“I’m so honored you remembered.”

 

A door to Ana’s right opened and Alistair entered the hall accompanied by four archers.

 

“Inquisitor, there you are.” he turned to look at Ana. “These scouts tell me that you’re the one who attacked Scout Harding. They say your eyes turned black, and you fought like a demon.”

 

The corner of Ana’s lips tilted up in a smirk. “Are you going to command them to shoot me, Grey Warden?”

 

Alistair walked down the stairs and met her eyes. “That would be Inquisitor Lavellen’s call, not mine. I'm merely here as liaison for Warden Order.”

 

Ana’s eyes darted behind Alistair as one scout cocked a crossbow and prepared to aim it at her. She recognized him as the one screaming “Demon!” as she slammed Harding against a tree.

 

“I didn’t come here to kill anyone. But I will if you loose that bolt.”

 

“Wait!” Virana stood, her hand toward the scout. “I remember how you fought in the Fade. You have powerful magic. I have a proposition for you.”

 

Ana glanced at the scout then to the Inquisitor. “I’m listening.”

 

“You are here because I placed a bounty on you. Help me, and I will recind it.”

 

Contemplating her offer, Ana glanced around the room. “I do not fear your bounty. That bounty is more of a death sentence to those who hunt me. What is it you would ask of me, so soon after meeting me?”

 

“You’re a powerful mage, one that could enter the Fade at Adamant Fortress with me and help save someone we left behind.”

 

Ana met Virana’s gaze before she circled Alistair, admiring his armor. “I understand now. You left Hawke behind, didn't you?”

 

“She volunteered in order to let the rest of us escape. We were overrun once you disappeared," Alistair regretfully stated.

 

“Why would I risk my life to rescue someone who wants me dead?”

 

“From what I gather, you killed her friend. Would you not also wish vengeance?”

 

Ana met Fenris’s eyes before turning back to face Virana. “That is a fair point, but I am still waiting for you to offer me something in return.”

 

Stepping down to the second step, The Inquisitor watched Ana slowly circle Alistair. “What do you want?”

 

“Your blood smells different.” she whispered.

 

“My...what? Smells...what?” Alistair said, turning to face Ana.

 

Smiling, Ana turned to walk away, “I will help you, but in exchange, I want the elven mage called Solas.”

 

“Who?” Virana asked, feigning innocence.

 

Ana whipped around, her eyes black. “I can smell him, Inquisitor. Do not play coy with me.”

 

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past Ana’s face, missing by a hair. Her eyes targeted the trembling scout before moving toward him. As she went to lunge, Alistair grabbed her arm, turning her attention to him. Before anyone could realize what was going on, Ana reached for the Grey Warden’s head, one hand under his chin, the other on the back of his head. The sound of bones snapping echoed through the room. Horrified eyes watched as the Warden’s body fell limp to the ground. Ana closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

 

“I warned you not to loose that bolt. Let this be a warning of what happens to those who cross me and get in my way.” she composed herself, looking to Fenris before turning back to Alistair’s body at her feet.

 

Kneeling down, Ana sank her teeth into her wrist, holding the bleeding wound over Alistair’s mouth, the blood flowing into his mouth and sliding down his throat. Groans of disgust followed from every direction but nobody interfered. Ana’s wound closed as she stood and walked toward Fenris, calling to the Inquisitor over her shoulder.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you at Adamant.”

 

Everyone watched in anger, horror, and disgust as Ana and Fenris left the Hall, Leliana rushing to Alistair’s side as soon as they were gone.

 

“Is he?” Cullen asked.

 

Leliana sat in silence, her hand stroking the side of her dear friend’s face. “She snapped his neck like a twig, Cullen. What do you think?”

 

Alistair’s eyes abruptly snapped open, his lungs gasping for breath.

 

“Maker’s breath!” Leliana screamed as she fell back.

 

“He was dead!” Virana exclaimed. “How is that possible?”

 

“She gave him her blood.” Leliana answered. “Her blood brought him back to life.”

 

“Someone take him somewhere he can lie down.” Josephine demanded.

 

“Inquisitor….are you sure you want to go into the Fade with her?” Cullen whispered, leaning toward her.

 

“I have little choice, Cullen. If anything, I need to even more now. We need to know what kind of creature can bring people back from the dead.”

 

***

 

“Please tell me you aren’t serious!” Fenris exclaimed as they exited Skyhold. “After everything I have told you, you are going into the Fade to _rescue_ someone we both want dead?”

 

“I’m doing this for you, Fenris. Do you really think I would physically go into the Fade for someone like her out of the goodness of my heart? I will save her so you can kill her.”

 

Fenris stopped, his hair dancing in the wind, his eyes shocked. “You would risk your life so I can have revenge...again?”

 

Smiling, Ana faced him. “I suppose that’s what I do. I set up your revenge, you enact it. It’s a good little system.”

 

His gaze became serious. “Is Solas the one that locked you away?”

 

Ana’s eyes grew cold and distant, her smile fading instantly. “Yes. It’s because of him that I am what I am.”

 

“Does he know you’re here?”

 

“I have a very particular type of magic. The only way for him to _not_ know I’m free is for him to be dead.”

 

There was a darkness in her tone, something deeper than anger or hatred. Fenris paused, concerned. He had never heard that in her voice before.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

 

“It’s fine. I suppose I owe you that much. To at least know who I am after.” she said coldly.

 

“I will do what I can to make sure you find him, Ana.”

 

**

 

Adamant Fortress was a dark and crumbling ruin after The Inquisition defeated Corypheus's forces. Fenris stood beside Ana, taking in what was left of the view. She had been different since Skyhold. It was as though her walls had been rebuilt as if speaking what little she did of Solas put her right back in the darkness she came from. Fenris wanted to say something, but didn’t for fear of saying the wrong thing. He hated seeing her in a place he knew all too well.

 

“We're here, what now?”

  
Ana stared at the fortress, readying herself for what was to come. “Now we prepare.”


	10. Once Upon A Memory

 

 

 

The air was still as Ana sat on a small pile of rubble, playing with her magic. She moved her hands as a tiny lightning bolt flickered in her palm, followed by a miniscule blizzard. She looked over at Fenris, sharpening his sword, a small grin on his lips. Without warning, a snowball smashed against the side of his head, knocking him off balance as he cursed in Tevene. He threw an angry glare in her direction, but it melted into a smirk when he saw her giggling.

 

“What is that language you always speak when you're angry?” she asked  resting her chin in her hand.

 

He looked at her quizzically for a moment. “It's the language of the Tevinter Imperium. I'm surprised you've never heard it.”

 

“I suppose you learned it during your time as a slave.” she mused, more so to herself. “Do you not know the language of our people, then?”

 

“Dalish?” a sneer crossed face, the word sarcastic, rolling off his tongue. “No, I never learned. Never cared much for a people I never intended on meeting.”

 

“Would you like to?”

 

Pausing, Fenris turned back to his blade. “Learn Dalish?”

 

“No, learn Elvhen. Why do you keep calling it ‘Dalish’? We are all elven, we are the same, The People. I do not see why where we live makes us different to our own.”

 

Fenris stared at her, waiting for her to laugh or rescind her statement, but she didn't. She was serious. “You honestly see us all as one kind?”

 

“Are we not? What makes an elf that lives in a city with humans so different from one who lives among the trees with their clan?”

 

Pausing, he smirked. “I suppose there's no harm in learning a new language if it means so much to you.”

 

A smile spread across her face as her eyes danced. “Very well, let’s start with the basics.”

 

Fenris smiled for a moment before his brow furrowed and a snarl crossed his face. He walked to Ana’s side as they heard footsteps followed by a mage with green robes and orange hair rounding the corner.

 

“Well, look at that. The beast escaped his master once more.”

 

“Anders,” Fenris growled, “I should have known.”

 

The mage’s eyes shifted to Ana, his fists clenching. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Relax, Blondie, they're both here to help, surprising as that is.” Varric said as he walked past Anders.

 

“Varric? You're here too?” Fenris snorted, rolling his eyes.

 

“I know, I know, not quite the reunion we were all expecting.” he glanced at Ana, then Fenris, before turning to Anders. “But we aren't here to kill each other.”

 

“Then what are _they_ here for? And how did they even find each other?”  

 

“They're here to help us get Hawke back. As for how or why they're together, that's something you would have to ask them. Does it matter?”

 

Relaxing his stance slightly, Anders sighed. “It does if they're planning on killing her.”

 

Virana piped up, rounding the corner with the rest of her group. “They won't. Ana has agreed to help us of her own volition. If she wished Hawke harm why would she endanger herself to save her?”

 

Anders shook his head. “I presume you are The Inquisitor?”

 

She nodded.

 

“You are far too trusting for someone in your position.”

 

Virana frowned, her gaze directed at the apostate. Before Virana could reply, Ana pointed to the small green aura in the courtyard.

 

“As much as I would love to continue this debate on whether or not I can be trusted, I would much rather we get this crazy mission underway. What do I need to do, Virana?”

 

The Inquisitor walked to where the massive rift had once been, her hand glowing in response. “With this rift already opened and closed once, it's incredibly unstable. The Anchor is strong enough to open it, but not hold it open.” She turned to Ana. “That's where you come in. You'll use your magic to boost the Anchor, allowing it to keep the rift open long enough for us to get in, get Hawke, and get out. But we will have limited time. Dorian will stay here and maintain the magic keeping it open. Once the rift closes again, however, it's closed for good.”

 

Fenris pinched the bridge of his nose. “Wonderful. Not only are we risking death by physically entering the Fade, we are risking being trapped there as well.”

 

“We?” Ana said, surprised. “You're coming with me?”

 

“Believe me, I have no desire to go. But I am not about to let you be alone with them.”

 

Ana smiled as Dorian and Varric approached Virana. Dorian placed one hand on her shoulder, his staff ready in his other.

 

“Don't worry, I will keep the rift open as long as possible. You've survived the impossible before, don't stop now.”

 

“And should any demons make it through, Bianca and I'll take care of them.” the dwarf said as he patted his crossbow.

 

Ana walked to Virana, Fenris to her left, Anders on the other side of The Inquisitor. “Shall we begin?”

 

Virana raised her palm, the anchor glowing brightly as it connected with the rift. Ana held her hands out, a green aura surrounding them as she thrust them forward. The ground shook as the rift opened, a small tear becoming a large doorway. The other side was blank, like looking at a mirror with no reflection. Dorian slammed his staff down, purple wisps surrounding him, an equally purple aura surrounding the tear.

 

“Go! You have as much time as I have mana!”

 

With a nod, Virana jumped through, followed by Anders. Ana hesitated before stepping through, a groaning and reluctant Fenris behind her.

 

Ana put her hand above her face, shading her eyes as she looked around. They found themselves in an open field, the sun shining brilliantly, green grass dancing in the breeze. Trees stood a short distance to the right while the grass seemed to go on forever in every other direction.

 

“Where... are we?” Virana asked as she looked around.

 

“This is the Fade. There is no mistaking it.” Anders’s voice was different, deeper, a blue aura surrounding him.

 

“Anders?”

 

“He is here. I am Justice, the spirit residing within him.”

 

Fenris scoffed in disgust. “I expected the Fade to be much... different.”

 

In the distance, two elven children, a boy and a girl, both no older than eight or nine, ran from the trees, laughing and calling to each other in their native tongue.

 

“I win! I win! I beat you, Lethallin!” the girl called as she stopped, panting.

 

“That's not fair, you tripped me!” the boy replied as he sat next to her.

 

“Spirits?” Fenris whispered to Ana. “And why can I understand them?”

 

“We all can.” Justice answered. “This is the Fade, but not as we know it.”

 

Virana took a step toward the children. “What do you mean?”

 

As if she were the only one there, Ana walked past the group, staring at the children, her face riddled with confusion, her eyes almost longing for this to be real.

 

“Where is she going?” Virana turned to look at Fenris then Justice. “What is going on here?”

 

Standing just a few feet away from the laughing children, Ana watched silently as they continued to giggle and talk, laying in the grass, staring at clouds.

 

“Lethallin, will you promise me something?” the girl said, brushing her raven hair from her face.

 

“Anything.” the boy answered, pulling his brown braid around his shoulder as he rested his head in his palms.

 

“Promise we will be friends forever. That we will always be together.”

 

Smiling, he closed his eyes. “Forever. I promise.”

 

Fenris wrapped his hand around the hilt of his blade as he turned to Justice. “What is going on here? If this is some sort of trick-”

 

A cold wind blew, interrupting Fenris, the grassy scene disappearing as they became surrounded by a snow-covered forest. Where the children had been laughing was now the edge of an icy lake, a large waterfall stood frozen, the light reflecting off the ice and creating beautiful rainbow shadows. Ana turned to face the trees behind her as two elves came into view, a teenage boy in a wolf's pelt and a teenage girl in a coat made of fox pelts. The girl had her eyes covered as the boy led her by the hand.

 

Justice watched the scene as he continued to speak. “The Fade is manipulated by emotions. The ones with the strongest connection to it can change how it appears. Not only are we in the Fade, we are in _her_ memories.”

 

Virana turned her head, a stunned expression on her face. “Wait, so these are Ana’s memories? We're seeing her childhood?”

 

Fenris’s gaze softened as Justice nodded. He took a step toward Ana but stopped when the young elves reached her. They passed through her as though she were a ghost, causing the pained expression on her face grow.

 

“Ok, open your eyes.” The boy said through a smile.

 

The girl gasped as she looked around in awe. “This is... this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

 

“Yet it pales compared to you.”

 

The girl grinned, a lovestruck expression shining through her eyes. “Did you really bring me all the way out here to tell me I'm prettier than a frozen waterfall?”

 

Moving closer, the boy gently placed his hands on her cheeks. “No, I brought you out here to tell you I love you, Ma Vhenon. I always have and I always will.”

 

The girl's eyes watered as he kissed her, her love and passion evident in the way she kissed him back. “I love you too, Lethallin.”

 

Virana stared as the two leaned their brows against each other, while Ana fell to her knees, grabbing her head. “No, no, no, no.”

 

Suddenly the sound of explosions rocked the area, the ground shaking. Screams carried through the air off in the distance as though a great battle was being fought.

 

The world around them melted like paint washed off a canvas; making way for the scenery to change once again. Thundering hooves and war cries echoed through the burning valley surrounding them. Virana rushed to the top of the hill, holding her brown braid against her partially shaven head. Her eyes widened as she saw two armies racing toward each other, magic surrounding both sides.

 

“We have to stop this!” a young man’s voice, oddly familiar, echoed around them.

 

“Are you sure this will work?” A young Ana’s voice echoed in response.

 

“It will only hurt for a moment, Ma Vhenon. I'm so sorry.” Pain and confliction clearly resounding in his tone.

 

Ana threw her head down, screaming as she clenched her fists in her hair. The world around them crumbling.

  


“She's losing control!” Justice yelled as the ground shook, splitting open from the force. “She will  get us all killed!”

 

Without hesitation, Fenris ran to Ana as she sat on her knees, holding her head. Her eyes were black, tears streaming down her face. Fenris paused as he grabbed her shoulders, for a moment he saw that young girl so full of love and innocence. He stared at her as he understood now why she was so closed off, so jaded.

 

“Ana!” gently shaking her shoulders, Fenris tried to reach her.

 

She continued to stare, her hands falling to her side, lost in a trance.

 

“Ana wake up!” he shook her a little harder.

 

Thunder split the sky overhead, hail falling around them.

 

“So scared.” she whispered, her voice shaking. “Don't leave me, Lethallin, I'm so scared.”

 

Utter compassion filled Fenris’s face as he wrapped her in his arms, his lips next to her ear. “Ana, you're safe. I promise you, I will keep you safe.”

 

She stiffened, his voice ringing in her ears. “Fenris? Is that you?”

 

“I'm here. I have you, don't be afraid.”

 

Everything flashed white as the shaking and the sounds of battle disappeared.  The surroundings came into view, and the group found themselves in a small canyon, cliffs and rocks jutting out in different directions. In the distance, an orange glow shone above the stones, a female silhouette clearly distinguished.

 

“Is everything all right?” Virana called, standing to her feet  Fenris pulling Ana to hers.

 

Justice looked around, “She seems to have regained control of her magic  and her emotions. We should hurry.”

 

“Are you ok?” Fenris whispered.

 

Ana simply nodded, refusing to meet his eyes. He saw something there that he had never seen before... fear. She was afraid of the memory that followed the waterfall, the memory of her betrayal.

 

**

 

Sweat poured down Alistair’s face, as he tossed and turned beneath the sheets. Flashes of his time with The Hero of Ferelden played before his eyes, images of the darkspawn and the archdemon haunting him. He could hear them speaking but could no longer understand them. He saw images of the Hero standing before the dragon, a brave young mage that he had grown to love before she disappeared.

 

Alistair sat up, awake and alert, panting. Walking to window, his bare chest covered in sweat and glistening in the moonlight, he gazed at the snow covered mountains as his mind raced. Alistair closed his eyes, expecting to see the normal flashes of genlocks and hurlocks, hear the normal growls and gurgles that accompanied them, but he saw nothing.

 

He reached for the locket of darkspawn blood he received at his Joining and stared at it, confused. The taint was gone, he couldn't feel the darkness. His Warden abilities-all of them-were gone.

 

**

 

Hawke's body hovered above a stone bed, an orange glow surrounding her. There were no marks, no signs of battle on her skin.

 

“What... is this?” Virana whispered as she reached to touch the barrier.

 

“She is being protected by a spirit.” Ana answered, her eyes never leaving Hawke. “That's how she survived. A spirit took pity on her and became a protective force that would heal her as she waited.”

 

Fenris raised an eyebrow. “So she's in limbo?”

 

Justice nodded. “Yes. She will not wake, she will not even age until released.”

 

“What kind of spirit can do that?” Virana asked.

 

“Compassion. This was done by a spirit of compassion.” Ana stated.

 

“How can you be sure?” asked Fenris, unease filling him..

 

Ana said nothing as she placed her hands above Hawke. She closed her eyes, intoning words in Elvhen, the same language they had heard in her memories. The orange glow around Hawke faded as it swirled up Ana’s arms. As soon as the aura disappeared, Hawke's eyes opened, darting immediately to Justice.

 

“By the Maker, am I dead? Are we dead?”

 

“Not quite.” Virana chuckled.

 

Embracing the Inquisitor, Hawke continued to sound awestruck. “How did you find me? And how did you get back here?”

 

“Those are all questions for another time.” Ana called, walking back toward the rift. “I can feel the tear weakening. If we don't want to get trapped here, we should hurry!”

 

“Tell me that's not who I think it is.” Hawke said wearily as Justice wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

 

“They came to help. We couldn't have done it without Ana.” Virana said as reassuringly as possible.

 

Scowling Hawke nudged her head toward Fenris. “And what about him? He hid from his master again?”

 

Ana stopped dead in her tracks, whipping around to face Hawke. “Make no mistake, Champion, I intend to see you pay for what you did. Unless you want that day to be today, I suggest you mind your tongue. Danarius is dead, Fenris has no master.”

 

“We can all fight about who did what and who deserves to die later, we need to get out of here!” Virana interjected.

 

Ana and Hawke glared at each other a moment longer before Ana turned to catch up to Fenris. She glanced at him before walking ahead, her eyes on the rift in the distance. The air grew colder the closer they got. The rift was now only a dozen yards away, but they could see it closing. Ana tilted her head, pulling her hair behind her ears.

 

“Damnit, where are they? I can't keep this open much longer!” Dorian yelled.

 

An arrow whizzed through the air as a demon cried out. “I don't know, but Bianca’s running out of arrows! If any more demons come through before they get back, we're gonna be dinner!” Varric answered.

 

“We need to hurry!” Ana called. “The demons have found the rift!”

 

Virana nodded as Justice scooped Hawke into his arms. They ran for the rift, the sounds of fighting growing louder and louder.

 

“Dorian!” The Inquisitor called.

 

“Inquisitor! Thank the Maker! I can't hold it much longer!” Dorian yelled, his struggles coated his words.

 

As they got closer, the rift began shrinking faster. Ana and Fenris made it first with The Inquisitor and Justice close behind. Fenris jumped through, stumbling to keep his balance as he landed on the other side. Ana stood, waving her hand in a circular motion as Justice jumped through with Hawke, followed by Virana. Ana paused, the rift behind her now the size of a window. She stared at the emptiness of the Fade, looking for something. She looked down as she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her through.

 

Landing on her back as the rift snapped shut, she turned her head to see what broke her fall, grinning slightly as she saw a groaning Fenris rubbing his head.

 

“What were you thinking? You could have been trapped in there!” he growled.

 

“I thought I….heard something. A voice that sounded so familiar.”

 

“Hawke! Andraste’s ass, I never thought I'd see you again!” Varric exclaimed as he hugged her.

 

“Thank you for coming back for me....all of you.” she said as she glanced lovingly at Anders. “I know how much you and Justice hate entering the Fade. And Virana, to risk your life again for me. I can never repay you.”

 

Virana hugged her as Ana approached them. “My end of the deal has been upheld.” looking at Hawke, she continued. “What you did to Fenris is unforgivable. Go, gather your strength and know...I will come for you.”

 

Anders moved in front of his lover, but she placed a hand on his shoulder. “I'll be waiting. If she wants to fight over a runaway slave, then so be it.”

 

Ana snarled, her fangs flashing as Varric stepped between them. “All right now, we just finished another impossible suicide mission. Let's end on a good note.” Varric glanced at Fenris, who was leaning against the wall, a murderous glare in Hawke’s direction. “I don't agree with what she did, but what's done is done. It looks like it ended up working for his benefit anyways.”

 

Ana scowled as she turned to leave with Fenris. Varric reached to shake her hand, a note in his palm. “Thanks for the help.”

 

***

 

Alistair paced the ground outside the sparring area of Skyhold. Ever since he had recovered from Ana's attack, he had felt different. He replayed the event over and over in his head, her blood brought him back to life...could it have cured him of the taint as well? Was it too much to hope that there was a way to cure Grey Wardens?

 

He turned as he heard the gates open, The Inquisitor and her party coming through. He thought a moment longer before calling to Varric, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Main Hall.

 

“Where is Ana? I heard she went to Adamant with you.”

 

Varric nodded. “She did. She helped get Hawke back, threatened her life, then left with Fenris. Why?”

 

Alistair met his eyes for a moment before looking beyond the wall. “She can cure Wardens. I need to find her.”

 

Eyebrows raised, Varric snorted, “Well, damn, that's a twist. I don't think even she knew that would happen.”

 

“Do you know where I can find her?”

 

“She travels with another elf I used to know. Just look for a trail of bodies and you'll find them. But she doesn't seem the type to help without it somehow benefiting her. I'd be careful.”

 

“Tell The Inquisitor I'll send word when I can. For now, let's keep this between us. If there's a cure for the Blight, then no Warden should ever have to experience the calling again.”

 

***

 

Ana sat on the bed of the dilapidated, abandoned home they settled in for the time being. She held Varric’s note in her hand, her eyes deep in contemplation.

 

“Tell me again? Varric wants you to _help_ the Inquisition? As an official ally?”

 

“He says he's worried Virana will get herself killed, she doesn't have the right mindset to lead the Inquisition.”

 

Fenris sat beside her, the bed creaking. “What are you thinking?”

 

Chuckling, Ana crumpled the note and tossed it into the fireplace. “I couldn't agree more, but Virana and her Inquisition are not my problem. The only reason I'm showing interest at all is because Solas has used them for protection.”

 

“In the Fade...in your memories, that was him? Your childhood friend turned lover?”

 

Ana laughed, a poor attempt to hide the hurt seeing those memories left. “You saw me being a lovestruck fool. No, that's not why I want him dead.”

 

“Then why?”

 

Ana bit her lip. “It's...complicated and not something you're ready to know. Or at least not something I'm ready for you to know...I'll tell you everything when I'm ready.”

  


Fenris nodded, disappointed, but he understood. “So what do we do now? Just follow behind the Inquisition?”

 

“Until I can figure out a way to draw him out, yes.”  

 

Yawning as he stretched across the bed, Fenris closed his eyes, his arm falling around Ana's waist. “Then I guess we need to do some scouting tomorrow.”

  
She was quiet as she stared at the flames, their shadows dancing on the walls.  She reached into her pocket and pulled an amulet out, rubbing the gem between her fingers. “You can't hide forever, Solas. I _will_ find you. Even if I have to tear down the Inquisition to do so.”


	11. The Game Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **explicit warning! There is smut in this chapter**
> 
> Now that you've been warned, I wanna thank felandaris for allowing me to reference her works to get an idea of how to properly write smut. She's an amazingly gifted author and I was honored to reference her.
> 
> As always illustrated by the wonderfully talented Dayora.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this. I know I did.

 

 

 

Alistair pulled his cloak tighter around his arms, shivering as he trudged through the snow. Maker, this plan was not thought through. He had no idea where to even begin to look for Ana, let alone how to get the cure from her. His mind wandered as he walked through the mountain path, nothing but snow, trees, and stone. He looked up at the clear blue sky, shading his eyes with his hand.

 

“Such an odd feeling to be normal again.” he mused. “I wonder if that means Celine will put me on her guest list as a Theirin, and not a Warden? I was really hoping I would get to go, Orlais has some nice parties-wine, dancing-cheese. Fancy cheese too. Maker, I could go for some cheese right now.”

 

“You know, you should really be more careful out here in the open.”

 

Alistair stopped, whipping around to see Ana stepping out from behind a small boulder.

 

“How did you? Where did you come from?”

 

“I was hunting along the ridge over there when I heard you muttering to yourself. You're louder than a herd of druffalo, you know.” She tilted her head. “Alistair, right? What are you doing way out here? And alone?”

 

“How do you know I’m alone?” he shrugged.

 

Her head dropped, her eyes looking at him from beneath her brow. “You’re a terrible bluffer.”

 

Alistair chuckled before his stance became serious. “I’m looking for you, actually.”

 

Crossing her arms, Ana leaned against the boulder. “Are you? Come to invite me to Celine’s party as your ‘plus one’?”

 

“Ah-you heard that.” He pursed his lips.

 

“What is this ‘guest list’ for?”

 

“You mean you haven't heard about the peace negotiations disguised as a ball at the Winter Palace?” He shut his eyes tightly as the words came from his mouth. “I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

 

Ana straightened, stepping toward him. “But you already have. Since you are working with the Inquisition, I can only guess they will be there as well.”

 

“Why are you so interested in The Inquisition? You don’t seem the type to be working with Corypheus.”

 

Ana laughed, shaking her head. “I hardly know who that is. I am far more interested in a specific member hiding among the ranks. An elven mage by the name of Solas.”

 

“Ah yes, the bald, mean mage that’s seeing the Inquisitor. I can’t imagine she would go to an affair as big as the ball without him.” Alistair shut his eyes and pursed his lips again, saying more than he meant to.

 

A smirk grew on Ana’s lips. “That is incredibly good to know.” Looking around, she continued. “But you didn’t come out here to tell me that. Why are you _really_ looking for me?”

 

Sighing, Alistair hesitated. “You cured me of the Taint. I am no longer a Grey Warden. I thought maybe you could give me the cure to take to other Wardens. Ones who hear the calling. If there's a cure, then there is no reason another Warden needs to die outside of battle.”

 

Ana’s brow furrowed slightly, her eyes squinting. “Did they not tell you how I healed you?”

 

Chuckling nervously, Alistair rubbed the back of his neck. “I was told you gave me your blood, but I think that was an exaggeration. I mean it has to be, no magic is that powerful.”

 

“It’s quite accurate.” She took another step toward him. “Although I had no idea, it would cure you of your Warden abilities. Bleeding me dry is the only way to get enough of the cure for your comrades.”

 

A look of disgust crossed his face as his nose wrinkled. “So, they weren’t joking. I drank your blood?” he paused, chuckling as he realized the irony. “Well, I drank darkspawn blood and survived, so I guess there are worse things.”

 

“You have actually been very helpful, without even intending to.” she eyed him from head to toe. “I can give you the means to make the cure yourself, but you will _never_ be the same.”

 

“Well that doesn’t sound ominous. What would I need to do?” he watched her warily.

 

Holding a finger up, Ana dragged her claw across her wrist, the snow beneath turning bright red. “Drink my blood, and I will do the rest.”

 

Alistair shifted his weight indecisively before he slowly pressed his lips against her skin. Her blood was sweeter than he expected, it warmed him to the bone, growing sweeter the longer he drank. After a moment she pulled away, a smile on her face.

 

“Now, this part will hurt.”

 

Before he could register what she said, he felt her fangs piercing the flesh of his neck, her venom racing into his bloodstream. He froze as his mind raced to catch up with what was happening. He felt the burn of her venom spreading through his body, but before it could hurt, he felt the warmth of her blood, akin to being wrapped in a soft fleece blanket. He barely registered falling to his knees as his senses exploded, a wild frenzy in his head. He could hear the birds miles away, the snow falling onto the mountain, Ana’s heartbeat. He could smell the campfire several miles west of them, he could see for miles, the glare from the sun on the snow almost blinding. His vision blurred as the world around him spun,  and he fell back into the snow, but it was not as cold as it once was. He recognized the cold, but he did not _feel_ cold.

 

“What… I don't...what did you do?” he muttered.

 

“I turned you into what I am.”

 

“But… why… wanted the cure.”

 

“And now you have it. An unlimited supply coursing through your body.”

 

As his head began to clear, he sat up, staring at his hands. “What are you talking about? What have you done to me?!” His eyes flashed black as his voice rose.

 

Raising her hands, Ana spoke softly. “You need to relax. I gave you what you asked for. You are now the cure for the Grey Wardens. Simply feed them your blood, and the Taint will be cured from their bodies. Just-make sure you don’t feed on any of them.”

 

Feed? What are you talking about? Maker’s breath, what have I gotten myself into?”

 

Ana knelt in the snow beside him. “We feed on blood. When you bite someone, you inject them with a venom that will kill them within minutes, so do not bite your friends. You must learn to control your thirst.”

 

Groaning as he put his head in his hands, Alistair’s voice was shaking. “I can feel this hunger in me. I want to rip someone’s head off. What have you done? What have you done!”

 

“You must learn to control it. Your will _must_ be stronger than your bloodlust.”

 

“But you’re telling me I have to murder people in order to eat!”

 

“Then find people who deserve to die. I would suggest figuring out how to control yourself before returning to the Wardens.”

 

Alistair stared at the path before him. “If I can cure the Taint, that means I can cure Nessa before she hears the calling for real. Perhaps if I focus on that, I won’t hate you for turning me into a monster.”

 

Ana smiled. “Now you’re starting to sound like me.”

 

And she was gone.

 

**

 

Fenris sat before the fire, trying to warm his hands, when the door burst open. He reached for his blade out of instinct, relaxing when Ana stepped through, brushing snow from her hair and arms.

 

“That was fast.” he murmured.

 

“Had a bit of an unexpected run-in.” she said as she sat on the bed. “The Grey Warden, Alistair was looking for me.”

 

“Did he find you?”

 

She hesitated. “Yes.”

 

Sensing her unease, Fenris moved to the bed, sitting beside her. “What happened? Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine. He told me where Solas will be as well as The Inquisition.”

 

“And what are you not saying?” he prodded.

 

Refusing to meet his eyes, she sighed heavily. “I turned him into what I am. He was cured of his Warden abilities, the ‘Taint’ as he called it, and he wanted to bring the cure to others in his order.”

 

Disgust painted Fenris’s face as he stood to walk across the room. “So you made him into a monster because, what, it suited you? You couldn’t have just told him ‘no’?”

 

“So you _do_ think I’m a monster.”

 

“That’s not what I said!” he snapped. “But you… you drink blood! You move faster than the eye can see, you see and hear things miles away, and your eyes…” he stopped as he saw her silently stare at the floor, each word a dagger thrust upon her. “I… this is asking me to accept a lot, Ana. It’s one thing to know you’re out there ‘hunting’, but you kill to prove a point, you don't care who becomes your next meal, and now you can make others like you? I would rather die than be forced to become-”

 

“A monster.” she finished, her voice barely audible.

 

“I need some air.” Fenris growled, throwing the door open and slamming it behind him.

 

Ana slowly placed her face in her hands, the room growing colder as the flames dwindled. She replayed the events in her mind, she was a fool to think Fenris truly saw past what she was. Why would he stay with her? He was right, she _was_ a monster. Who she killed didn’t matter to her, as long as she could eat, and Alistair? She enjoyed turning him. It made her feel powerful when she had felt weak for so long. She was foolish to think she would be accepted now. She wasn’t accepted before she became this, it was only fitting that she remained so. She stood, some parchment and a quill on a desk in the back of the house. Ana stared at it before digging the quill into her skin, her blood filling the need for ink.

 

“Celine is hosting a ball at The Winter Palace.” she stared at the words before grabbing the desk and throwing it across the room, tears of anger and hurt in the corners of her eyes. She screamed as she punched a hole in the wall before disappearing from the house entirely. She saw Fenris’s footprints, but no sign of him as she ran in the opposite direction.

 

**

 

Muttering to himself, Fenris marched through the snow. Why was he doing this? He’s known all along what she was capable of, it shouldn’t surprise him that she finally turned someone. Why did that scare him? He didn’t mean those words he so callously hurled at Ana, so why did he say them? He pictured her face, doing its best to not show the pain, the damage his words were causing as he threw his fist into the side of the mountain. Why was this so damn hard to figure out? Was he ok with her, beast and all, or not? She had done so much for him already, even when she didn’t know his name, and how did he repay her? By calling her a monster and betraying everything he had told her in the Fade.

 

Crying out in anger, he pulled his arm back and thrust his fist into the rock again, blood dripping from his knuckles. He turned and sighed, sliding into a sitting position, his back against the mountain. Suddenly, he froze as his eyes locked with those of a large white wolf. He watched as the animal assessed him, deciding if he was a threat. After a moment, it almost seemed to nod at Fenris before raising its head, a beautiful howl echoing all around. The wolf met Fenris’s gaze once more, a black wolf, slightly smaller, joining her mate. The white wolf bowed his head, examining his companion, licking the clearly defined scars across her face and body before nuzzling his head against her fur reassuringly. Fenris put his hand to his mouth, pulling down as he snorted, shaking his head. He knew why he was so scared, and it wasn’t because of what she was or what she did. He looked back to where the wolves had been, but they were gone.

 

As Fenris approached the house, his heart sank. He saw the door, hanging off its hinges, and could smell the embers of a fire that no longer burned. He ran to the doorway and saw the desk thrown across the room, the papers scattered over the floor. He walked to the bed and sat down, his head in his hands, his eyes on the floor.

 

“What have you done, Fenris.” he whispered to himself.

 

The gentle breeze shifted the papers at his feet, one of which had writing on it. Fenris reached down and read the words. “The Winter Palace. At least I know where she’s heading.”

 

**

 

Ana had forgotten what it was like to travel alone. She couldn't get Fenris’s disgust out of her head, “monster” ringing in her ears as she perched on a hill just outside the city of Halamshiral. She watched the small section of human nobility hustle around the market, the women gossiping among themselves as they tried on dozens of dresses and masks in preparation for the Empress’s affair.

 

It was nightfall when Ana finally entered the city, unseen. The streets were empty, the shops locked up as she walked through the market. She knew that if she was going to infiltrate the Winter Palace, she would have to blend in. She stopped in front of a dress shop, her eyes falling upon a crimson gown accented with small chains and silver filigree. The shoulders were covered by thin, silver plate, chains connected to an armband of the same red silk as the dress. From the elbow started an elegant sleeve, chains and filigree hanging loosely around the wrist before connecting to the middle finger. A gleam shone in Ana's eyes as she looked at the centerpiece. The red silk wrapped around the neck before crossing over the bosom, leaving the stomach completely bare. Silver filigree clung tightly to the hips, crossing the midriff as the dress parted just above the thigh, exposing the entire leg.

 

Glancing over her shoulder, she slyly approached the door, her nail picking the lock with ease. Ana moved silently, her eyes on the beautiful art hanging on the mannequin. Placed on the face was a silver mask, red filigree surrounding the edges with scattered gems placed to strategically accentuate the eyes. Ana lightly touched it, gently running her hand along the smooth edges, an inner longing to hide who she was shining through.

 

“An excellent choice for someone like you.” A thick Orlesian accent blanketed the feminine voice behind Ana.

 

Her eyes flashing, Ana spun to face the speaker. In the doorway leaned a shorter elf, her brown hair in a bun behind her head while her green tunic reflected the moonlight. It was a moment before Ana spoke.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I might ask the same of you.” the woman replied, a smirk on the corner of her mouth. “I know all the elves in Halamshiral, but I don’t know you.”

 

“Not many do.”

 

“Are you with the Inquisition? I would think not, since you are here, breaking into a dress boutique rather than in Gaspard’s guest house. Which then leads to me to assume you are planning on sneaking into the ball.”

 

Ana chuckled as she glanced back at the dress. “You are quite intuitive. And correct. I am here _for_ the Inquisition, but not with them.”

 

The elven woman laughed as she closed the door and approached the mannequin. “It will take more than a fancy dress to sneak your way into the palace. My name is Briala, and I can get you inside.”

 

“And what would this smuggling require of me?”

 

Briala shrugged. “I have everything I need at the moment. But it would be good to know that I have an ally, should the need arise in the future.”

 

Considering the proposal, Ana placed her finger against her lips, biting her nail. “You would ask an ally of me when you don't even know my intentions?”

 

“I know power when I see it. And you strike me as a better friend than enemy. Regardless of intentions. Besides, shouldn't The People stick together?”

 

“You are absolutely correct. Very well, get me into that ball and you have my help, should you need it.” she paused. “You may call me Ana.”

 

Briala smiled, nodding toward the dress. “I look forward to seeing that on you. An excellent choice. Meet me at the servant’s entrance tomorrow night and my people will get you inside.”

 

A grin grew on Ana's face as she pulled the dress and mask down. She was so close. Solas was within her grasp;she could almost taste her vengeance.

 

**

 

Fenris remained no less than half a day behind Ana for his entire trek to Halamshiral. He took care to avoid main roads, resting for only short periods before picking up her trail. His heart pounded, fearful that he had gone too far, a word too harsh, and that his opportunity was gone forever. He had no idea what he would say, but he knew he would beg her forgiveness.

 

He stopped as he crested the hill and saw the city. He saw the streets lined with elves primarily while the humans had their own smaller section. He saw the beautiful Winter Palace and sighed. This was by far the most terrifying thing he had ever done.

 

“She's there somewhere, she has to be.” he said determinedly.

 

He pulled his cloak over his head and walked toward the city gates. He blended in easily with the foot traffic, most arriving for the Empress's gathering. As he walked the streets, he looked for any sign of Ana, checking the shadows and dark corners to no avail. As he rounded a corner, he saw a shop keeper speaking with two guards about his shop being broken into, a prize outfit for a duchess being the only thing stolen. Fenris quickly turned to walk the other way when he collided with a young elven woman.

 

“Well now, that's two elves out of place in one day.” she chuckled.

 

Brushing himself off, Fenris looked at her from under his hood. “Excuse me?”

 

“Come, it's not safe to speak in the open.”

 

The woman gestured him to a shaded alley a few yards back, looking around before continuing. “You're the second elf sneaking into the city.”

 

Fenris perked up at her statement. “What did the first one look like? Tall, slender? Long hair, black as night with red markings on her face and body?”

 

“And yellow eyes that stare past your soul? That's her. She stole that dress from that shop, but she said nothing about being followed.”

 

His head shaking quickly, Fenris removed his hood. “Where is she? I need to see her.”

 

“She is with my people, she's safe.”

 

“How do I know that? I don't know a thing about you!” he growled.

 

“My name is Briala. Trust me, she is safe. Why are you looking for her?”

 

Fenris met her gaze, but said nothing.

 

Briala smiled, a giggle escaping her lips. “You're in love with her, aren't you?”

 

Fists clenching, Fenris only glanced away.

 

“Don't worry, I can get you inside as well.” she paused, looking at his clothing. “And something more appropriate to wear. How do you feel about masks?”

 

His nose wrinkled as a grimace twisted his face. “If I must.”

 

“Good. Come with me. We don't have much time.”

 

**

 

The sun had almost finished setting when Ana approached the servant’s entrance. It was already dark and mostly shaded, which only made sneaking in easier. When she reached for the handle, the door cracked open, a small voice with an accent as thick as Briala’s spoke.

 

“You must be Ana. Briala said to expect you, please come quickly, we must get you dressed!”

 

Before Ana realized what was happening, she found herself wearing the crimson gown she had taken the night before. Two elven women were behind her, one braiding her hair and pinning parts of it up while the other placed silver accents in and around her braids as well as the top of her head. Ana stared at herself in the full length looking glass, speechless. She felt like royalty. She looked down as one of the women handed her the mask.

 

“The finishing touches.”

 

Slowly, Ana placed the mask on her face, her golden irises shining like the surrounding jewels. She smiled, her red lips peeking out from the bottom of the mask. Music began playing faintly from somewhere above them and the servants gasped, muttering to themselves about getting everything into position. One of them gestured Ana toward a door, glancing around before holding it open.

 

“The ball has begun. Good luck.”

 

It did not take Ana long to find the crowd. Between the sounds of music and laughter as well as the smell of the exotic foods, she could easily tell where she needed to go. She moved silently through the crowds, most people not even noticing her as she was gone by the time they realized she had brushed against them. As she made her way to the ballroom, she stopped.

 

“Announcing The Lady Inquisitor Lavellen.” rang through the room.

 

“Accompanied by her arcane advisor.” was all Ana heard as she saw him. The light dancing off the back of his bald head, a cheeky grin on his face as he walked beside Virana. Ana waited as the Empress addressed Virana, were they talking about the weather? What does a coming storm have to do with peace talks?

 

Ana maneuvered her way around the crowd, remaining in the shadows but keeping her eyes on Solas as Virana mingled with the nobility. She watched as the nobles danced, a few of them encouraging The Inquisitor to grab a partner and join them. Virana graciously declined the first couple invitations but gasped when she felt Solas grab her hand and place his other against her back.

 

“Why not?” he chuckled as he led her to the dance floor.

 

Knuckles white, Ana clenched her fists as she began to move forcefully through the crowd. She wasn't thinking about repercussions, or the eyes that were moving to look at her. This was her chance. She was going to kill Solas, even if the she had to take The Inquisitor down with her.

 

As her foot stepped onto the dance floor, she felt a hand grab hers, another wrapping around her waist, pulling her into a spin. Her first instinct was to lash out, tear whoever grabbed her to shreds, but this touch felt familiar. As she felt her hand raise above her head, she spun back into his chest. She saw a white tunic, open at the neck and partially down the chest. A red sash wrapped around his midsection, a small yet elegant red cape draped around his shoulders. She saw white marks on his tanned skin, kind emerald eyes looking down at her as she glanced up.

 

“Fenris?” she whispered. “What are you doing here?”

 

He smiled as they floated across the dancefloor, moving in tune with the orchestral melody. “Stopping you from getting yourself killed.” he leaned in, “You look absolutely breathtaking.”

 

Ana paused, taking in everything that was happening. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand on her bare lower back, his skin warm and soft. Her heart raced as she followed his movements, catching her breath as he dipped her, his head just inches away from her neck. He swung her in an arc as he pulled her up, twirling her out and back into his chest. A chill ran up her spine as his arms closed around her, a feeling she wanted to last longer than the few seconds it did. For a moment, she forgot why she was even there. In tune with the music, she broke away from his hold, one hand in his, the other above her head, one leg extended behind her. Fenris stepped into her, one hand on her face, moving down her body as she raised her leg, resting it briefly on his hip. Was this a dream? Part of her hoped so.

 

“I'll come back to you, I swear.” she heard Fenris whisper in her ear as she felt another hand grab hers, and saw another woman step in tune with Fenris. She looked familiar, Virana?

 

“Face to face at last, are we, Ana?”

 

Her breath froze in her lungs, a shiver charging down her spine. She looked to her partner, her eyes widening behind her mask.

 

“Solas.” she whispered.

 

“Virana warned you've been searching for me. She would have me stay locked under guard, but I had to know, how did you survive?”

 

Ana hesitated as her body moved in time with Solas. Any onlooker would be clueless as to the anxiety that now ripped through her. “You aren't the only one who can befriend spirits.” she growled in elvhen.

 

“I see.” he chuckled, also speaking in their native tongue. “Resourceful as you are, I wouldn't expect you to be foolish enough to claim vengeance here. Surely you aren't that foolish.”

 

“You underestimate what I am willing to do. I am not the same innocent soul you tossed aside.”

 

For the first time, he met her eyes and her stomach turned in knots. Everything in her screamed to run, her strength fleeing from her body. “I did what I had to do. I never once lied about how I felt, Ana. It tore me apart when that dagger-”

 

Her eyes flashed black as she hissed. “Do not speak to me of regret! You made the choice and now… you wag your tongue, manipulating your words so others believe your intentions. You never loved me, not like I loved you.”

 

“Ana, had I known you'd survive-”

 

She stopped, pulling the mask from her face, continuing to speak in Elvhen. “Your day is coming, Dread Wolf. Appreciate that I have not yet told your precious Inquisitor who you really are. Next time we meet, I will end you.”

 

Before Solas could respond, she pushed him away, brushing past Fenris and Virana. She hadn't noticed, but the dance floor had completely cleared save for the four of them. Without hesitation, Fenris released The Inquisitor and followed after Ana. He chased her to balcony, where he saw her drop off the edge, landing to the ground below without a sound. He sighed as he watched her flee into the trees before turning back toward the ball, heading for the exit.

 

**

 

Ana sat alone, the moonlight gleaming off the silver accents in her hair and on her dress. Fenris stared at her as he approached, tears staining her cheeks. It was in that moment that he saw her, _truly_ saw her. He saw past the blackened eyes and bloodied hands. He didn't see a monster, he saw a girl, vulnerable, hurt, manipulated. He saw a girl who loved deeply and was rewarded with betrayal. A girl who placed herself and her heart in the wrong hands. She was not a monster, not truly. It was just easier for her to be feared. The rejection of others is expected when they fear you. Telling him about turning Alistair was a test, and one that he failed spectacularly.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, kneeling before her, placing his hand over hers.

 

She pulled away, refusing to meet his eyes. “What are you doing here, Fenris? I thought you said you couldn't be with-”

 

“Stop.” He interrupted, grabbing her hand and pulling it back. “What I said was cruel and callous and I regretted it the moment it rolled off my tongue. I swore to protect you and instead I only hurt you more, and for that I am deeply sorry. When I came back, and you were gone… I had to find you. If nothing else so that I could tell you how sorry I am and to tell you,” he paused, looking down before using his hand to turn her face to his. “Ar lath ma.”

 

Shock raced across her face, “That can't possibly be what you meant to say.”

 

A small chuckle escaped on his sigh as he hung his head for a moment before returning to her gaze. “Then allow me to say it in the common tongue. I love you, Ana. I didn't realize it until I thought I had lost you, but I do. I love you more than I ever thought possible.”

 

Her eyes softened, tears continuing to drip down her face. “Fenris, please. Please don't tell me that unless you mean it. I can't take hearing those words and watching them be proven a lie again.”

 

He straightened, her knees against his waist his hand still on her chin. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. “Ar lath ma, Ana.”

 

She caught her breath as he gently pressed his lips against hers, the action unexpected but welcome. As she felt his kiss, his hand on her thigh, propping himself up, something inside her awakened. Suddenly every wall she had ever built, shattered, every hesitation she had about giving her heart away disappeared. She threw her arms around his neck, returning his kiss more passionately than she intended. A strange hunger surged through her body, she craved not his blood, but his touch. She wanted to feel his hands on her hips, his weight pressed against her, his hot breath in her ear.

 

Reading her cues, Fenris lifted her onto his lap, his hands tracing, memorizing the curves of her hips and torso. A gasp of desire escaped Ana’s lips as his hands found their way up her back, releasing the threads holding her dress around her neck. Running her fingers through his thick hair, she heard a small moan. She looked down, his eyes absorbing the luscious curves before him. He slowly leaned in, his tongue teasing around her stiffened nipples. A small moan found its way to his ears as she felt his desire rising between her thighs.

 

Ana reached down, pulling the sash from around his waist, his white tunic flowing freely. As she grabbed the bottom to pull it over his head he grabbed her arm, kissing her wrist.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

She met his gaze for only a moment before fully removing his shirt. Throwing it aside, she grasped his face, her fingers spread as she kissed him, forcefully, passionately, her tongue begging permission to explore his mouth. A smile parted his lips as he wrapped her legs around him, standing to press her against a tree. He gently, yet quickly, pulled the plates from her shoulders, removing the sleeves with them.

 

Fenris leaned his body against Ana, supporting her as her hands raced to find the straps holding his trousers up. An excited moan accompanied his kiss as he felt her hands find his eagerness. He all but melted as her fingers wrapped around him, her own loins wet and waiting.

 

Ana braced herself against him, her other leg lifted, knee pressing into his ribs. A shaky breath escaped when one hand cupped her breast, fingers pinching and playing with her firm nipple. His other hand explored her body, curving at her hips, sliding inward under her thigh. Throwing her head back, Fenris kissed her neck, nibbling between each soft peck as he worked his way to her chest and back up to her shoulder. Tender moans purred from her throat as his fingers found her. A light nibble turned into a hard bite on her shoulder while his fingers entered; Ana’s  grip tightening on his bulge. Grinning, Fenris moved his fingers, his thumb gently massaging against her pearl as her moans grew louder, her loins begging for more. Fenris felt her need, pulling him closer, pleading for more than just fingers as she guided him to her, rubbing his tip against her wetness. Threading her fingers in his hair, a surprised moan rolled from her lips as he gave in, entering her completely.

 

With his first powerful thrust, her hands clutched his back, nails dragging against his flesh as they came back up. Biting her lip, Fenris opened her mouth, further exploring her with his tongue. He wanted to be slow, passionate, but she throbbed around him, her delighted moans and heavy breathing  setting a frenetic pace..

 

Ana’s hands took control of  his shoulders, guiding his body to lie back. She climbed on top of him, her thighs hugging him tightly, her hands leading his to her waiting breasts. She held his wrists as his fingers teased her erect nipples, each caress, each squeeze eliciting a moan of satisfaction. Fenris gasped and groaned with each undulation of her hips whether he intended to or not. He opened his eyes and saw her looking to the stars, sheer ecstasy on her face.

 

Knowing he would climax soon, Fenris grabbed her hips, a quick nibble on her breast as he flipped her to her back, pressing himself against her. Her fingers wrapped in her own hair, her legs curling around his waist with each powerful thrust, Ana purred and moaned. Her breathing intensified, her head tossing as she arched her back. Suddenly, an elated cry echoed through the air while her vallaslin shone, her entire body tightened around Fenris in complete euphoria. Hearing and feeling her climax pushed Fenris to reach his own. A blissful groan mixed with a forceful exhale pried its way from his lips as he gave one final thrust, finishing inside her. The trees lit up as her vallaslin and his lyrium markings glowed brilliantly, the final sign they had both climaxed.

 

Their chests heaved as Fenris gently lay on her, his arms holding him up, but their skin touching. He gently kissed her slightly swollen lips one last time before pulling out and laying beside her. Smiling, he felt her roll into his embrace, his arm curling around her shoulders. He kissed her head as she lay it against his chest, her fingers tracing the lyrium scars.

 

“I love you too, Fenris.”

 


	12. The Truth Or Something Like It

 

 

 

The sun peaked through the open window of the tower, the curtains no longer able to keep the room dark. Dayora rubbed her amethyst eyes, stretching her body as far as she could. 

She sat up her vision clearing; the last remnants of sleep fading into wakefulness

  
  


“What happened last night?” she whispered groggily , a large yawn accompanying her full body stretch.

 

A hand slipped over her hips,  exploring its way to her exposed breasts. “Oh, so much happened, my dear. You were right about not being able to hold your liquor.” a raspy, Antivan voice came from behind her.

 

Startled, Dayora looked down, her clothing on the floor next to several empty bottles of wine. Her gaze shot over her shoulder where she saw a grinning Zevran, the sheet hanging over his hips, his bare chest exposed.

 

“Wait… did we… we did… Mythal, what happened last night?”

 

Zevran sat up, kissing his lover on the cheek before pulling her back down. “Let me show you.” He growled  playfully, scrunching his nose and nipping at her chest and neck  as he tried to climb on top of her, his hands already wandering on her body.

 

She laughed as she pushed him off. “Zevran, stop being so damn distracting. We have work to do, remember?”

 

What sounded like a groaning chuckle rolled from his lips as he released his grip and sat up, his eyes tracing her curves as she dressed. “What is it with the Dalish and always being so serious? No time for fun.”

 

“I may not remember it, but it looks like we had plenty of fun last night.”

 

“You don't remember? Well then, perhaps I should remind you tonight.” 

 

Dayora smiled, one more quick kiss as Zevran buckled his breeches. “Only if you promise to misbehave.”

 

“ _ Mis _ behave? Don't you mean?”

 

Opening the door, she smirked at him, a teasing look in her eyes. “Nope.”

 

**

 

Virana stood on the balcony outside her chambers, shaking her head as she saw Dayora skip out of the tower, followed after by a yawning Zevran. It was just like her to waste no time going after something she wanted. She stood  in silence until she heard her lover’s movements rustle the sheets. 

 

After a moment, she felt a hand wrap around her waist, a good morning kiss on her cheek.To Solas’s surprise, she had no reaction, she only continued to stare out over the mountains.

 

“Is everything alright, love?” Solas asked, his arm still around her waist. “It's not like you to be so- _ quiet _ in the mornings.” he chuckled, his ears a light shade of red.

 

She hesitated, shifting her waist away from him. “Something has been bothering me ever since Halamshiral.”

 

Pursing his lips, Solas nodded, releasing his Inquisitor. “I wondered when this would come up.”

 

“Why did she call you 'Fen’Harel’? And why was she speaking ancient elvhen?”

 

The air was still for several moments before Solas answered. “She is a snake, Virana. Determined to destroy everything you have built.”

 

“I'm not so sure about that.” she said meeting his gaze. “Solas, I saw her memories in the Fade. How you doted on her and convinced her to fall for you. You two grew up together as clanmates, and she lost control when she had to relive those memories.”

 

“Vhenan, you of all people should know-”

 

“What. Happened. Solas?” her eyes  fierce and demanding. “What happened to make her hate you so much?”

 

Solas sighed, turning toward the bed. He sat for a moment before speaking, his voice  barely  above a whisper. “Yes, we grew up together, and yes, I loved her. Our people were at war, Virana. She fought, and she  was good at it . Every enemy that stood before her, fell, but eventually it was not enough.”

 

“When the Imperium attacked Arlathan?”

 

Solas continued to avoid her gaze. “War is war, Vhenan. Who attacked who doesn't matter. I watched her become something else. She no longer defended her people, that wasn't enough. She wanted to rule over them, kill anyone who opposed her. I chose to save our people.”

 

Virana remained standing. “What do you mean? What choice?”

 

“The woman I loved lived no more, and in her place a monster awakened. I did what proved best for everyone. It should have been a fatal blow, a dagger in her side, between her ribs and into her heart.”

 

The Inquisitor was silent a moment. “Then how did she survive?”

 

“Of that, I am uncertain.”

 

The bedroom door slammed open, startling them both. “Virana! Get your ass out here, that witch from the palace is here!” Dayora’s voice bounced around the room.

 

“She will come for us again, and we need to be ready.”  Standing, Solas wrapped his arms around Virana.

 

She soaked in the embrace before pulling away. “When I danced with Fenris, he told me that being with you was endangering myself. That Ana would kill me if I got in her way.”

 

“I will protect you. Mark my words, I will not let her harm you. She is my mistake, and when the time comes, I will correct it.”

 

“I saw her walk off the balcony. That fall would have killed anyone, that  _ must _ mean she can heal herself.”

 

Solas kissed her forehead. “Most likely. We should work on a way to suppress that ability immediately .”

 

Reassurance washed over the Inquisitor as she headed for the door, Solas returning to the balcony. He needed to handle Ana, and soon .

 

**

 

Ana's eyes snapped open as a light rustling came from behind her. Ca utiously, she  lifted her head from Fenris’s chest, his steady breathing telling her he was still asleep. Ana's eyes followed the curves of his lyrium scars,her finger tracing each design. She couldn't begin to fathom how much that must have hurt. She smiled at how serene he appeared, a fleeting moment of peace, doomed to break as soon as he awoke.

 

The rustling had drawn closer, peaking Ana's curiosity. She pulled Fenris’s sash around her body, standing and walking to meet whatever was coming toward them.

 

“ Finally , I was thinking I would never find you.”

 

“Briala?” Ana tilted her head, relaxing. “What are you doing out here?”

 

Briala smiled as she tossed a pile of clothing to Ana's feet, Fenris’s Blade of Mercy on her back. “I thought you might want these returned. I also wanted to thank you. After your swift exit last night, I met with the Inquisitor.”

 

Ana reached down, grabbing her black, skin tight trousers and sliding her legs through. “What does that have to do with me?”

 

“Thanks to her, I now pull the strings behind the throne. Celine is under my power.”

 

Ana continued to dress, buckling the neck of her shirt underneath her hair. “Not to sound unappreciative, but I'm still not seeing why that brought you all the way out here.”

 

“I want to offer you  haven in Halamshiral. The city once belonged to our people and , in a way, it does once more. Sleeping in the woods gets tiresome, if you wish to have a bed, you are welcome in the city.”

 

Glancing over her shoulder, she heard Fenris stir. “That's kind of you, thank you.” she tried to hide the surprise in her voice.

 

Briala nodded, a sly grin on her face as she turned to walk away, placing Fenris’s blade on the ground beside her.

 

Once Briala was out of sight, Ana returned to Fenris, crawling over him, placing light kisses on his chest to help him wake up. He smiled at her touch, his eyes still closed. “Good morning to you too.”

 

Ana could not hide her grin, even as it echoed in her voice. “Briala brought our clothes back. She offered us shelter in the city as long as we need.”

 

Sitting up, Fenris held her chin a moment, drinking in her features. “On whose behalf?”

 

“Hers apparently . She somehow got Virana to give her leverage to control the throne.”

 

“Well, that's not unsettling.” he snorted.

 

Ana’s body language changed, her stance and tone becoming serious. “Fenris, about last night.”

 

“Which part?” he chuckled as he stood to dress.

 

She glanced at him, a silent reprimand for his untimely joke. “I don't know why I couldn't kill him. He was there, I was  _ dancing _ with him.”

 

‘'You haven't moved past the hurt.”

 

“What are you talking about? You're not suggesting I still love him?” her face twisted in repulsion.

 

Shaking his head, Fenris walked to her, his hand brushing her hair from her face. “Not at all. But you haven't gotten through the pain of being betrayed. You haven't accepted it.”

 

Her brow furrowed. “ Of course I have. Why do you think I want him dead?”

 

“You're not listening.”

 

“Well, you're not making sense.” she muttered,rolling her eyes.

 

“Ana, love. Do you truly think I could face Danarius the first time I saw him after I escaped? It took years for me to accept that I was not at fault for his deeds, for his abuse. I had to accept that those traumatic years happened, but they did not define me. Only then was I able to have the courage to face him and kill him.”

 

“I want to know why. What I did that made him capable of killing me.”

 

Fenris tilted his head, “Killing you? What do you mean?”

 

Breathing  deeply  through her nose, Ana's eyes wandered away. “He needed to kill me to fuel a ritual. My blood was the purest, it contained the most powerful essence of magic among our people. He told me it would just be a few drops but…”

 

Sitting beside her, Fenris moved her hair behind her ears. “Sometimes talking about it makes it easier to accept. Keeping it bottled up will only cause it to fester like an infected wound.”

 

A long pause came before she spoke again. “Our people were at war. The clans fighting amongst themselves, each one vying for power over the other. Solas and I, we  just  wanted peace. We wanted to be together. He found a ritual that would sever their ties to magic, end the fighting, but it required blood.”

 

Her voice shook as her mind went back to that night. Fenris only smiled at her, placing a hand on her leg.

 

“He told me a quick slice on the hand and it  was done . That he wanted me to close my eyes so it would be over faster. Before I could even register what was happening, I heard him whisper in my ear, ‘I'm so sorry, Vhenan. It will only hurt a moment.’” A tear fell from her eye. “That's when I felt the burning pain of the dagger plunging through my side, into my heart, my magic draining from my body. I remember little after that, just-darkness. The only thing I  do  remember is being wrapped in a golden aura, warm and comforting. It was a spirit that had watched my betrayal, a spirit of Compassion. She wrapped me in the same  sort of  cocoon Hawke was in, allowing me to heal in the dark, keeping me alive.”

 

Rage burned in Fenris as he saw the pain cross her face. If he didn't want to kill that egg-headed elf before, he sure did now. He pulled Ana into his chest, kissing the top of her head.

 

“You will have your revenge, my love. This I promise you.”

 

**

 

“The Arbor Wilds? Seriously ?” Dayora’s nose wrinkled as she read the report Virana handed her.

 

“Leliana’s scouts have confirmed Red Templar camps in the area. Morrigan says they're after an eluvian there.”

 

Dayora glanced up at her clanmate. “You realize this is where the Temple of Mythal is, right?”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Virana laughed,  playfully  shoving Dayora’s shoulder. “I'm Inquisitor, not shemlen. Why do you think I'm asking  _ you _ to scout ahead while we prepare to move?”

 

Dayora pushed her lips out, her eyes rolling around the room before returning to Virana. “Can I take Zevran?”

 

Virana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Does it matter if I say no?”

 

Smiling, Dayora bounced into The Inquisitor, throwing her arms around Virana’s neck, a small squeal escaping as she did so. Virana shook her head and chuckled as she turned to look at the map, Dayora leaving with a skip in her step. There was a moment of silence before the door opened again, Dorian entering this time.

 

“You asked to see me?”

 

“Yes, I need to speak to you about nullification magic.” Virana replied, her gaze still analyzing the war table.

 

“Nullification magic? What for?”

 

“Ana has declared herself an enemy of Solas, therefore she is an enemy of mine and ultimately , the Inquisition. I can only assume she has massive healing capabilities which would make her hard to kill.”

 

“I see. So you wish to kill her before she can kill your lover. How romantic.”

 

An irritated glare shot in Dorian’s direction. “Can you do it?”

 

He leaned against the edge of the table, his arms folded against his chest. “It may take  some  research, but I'm sure there are Tevinter spells of the sort. I don't think we can suppress her magic entirely , however. Healing magic differs from battle magic as you well know.”

 

“We need her vulnerable. If she can't heal, then she can't fend us all off.”

 

Dorian nodded, pushing off the edge of the table. “I shall get started immediately .”

 

**

 

Zevran and Dayora sat in the trees, the Red Templars in the valley below unaware of their presence. 

 

“Well, they weren't kidding about Corypheus’s forces being en masse here.” Dayora whispered. “I'm counting at least ten soldiers.”

 

“Don't forget the archers on the ledge above. That makes fifteen.” Zevran responded, pointing out the hidden bowmen.

 

“We are still several miles from the temple. Shit, this isn't good at all.” Dayora hissed.

 

“We need to send word to The Inquisition right away. They need to move now if they will intercept Corypheus.”

 

A mischevious smile crept across Dayora’s face as she reached for her bow. “We should probably take care of this encampment too. Bet I can kill more of them than you.”

 

Zevran laughed, brandishing his daggers. “I swear, woman, you complete me. Let's have some fun.”

 

**

 

“Leliana, what's the latest?” Virana asked as she reached the top of the stairs, the caged ravens cawing at her arrival.

 

The spymaster was sitting at her desk, papers scattered before her. “I have two letters to discuss with you.” she answered, her eyes remaining on the reports.

 

Virana sat across from her. “Anything from the Arbor Wilds? Josephine has already sent word to our allies to  begin moving their troops.”

 

“First, I received a letter from Alistair. He said nothing other than he has obtained a cure for the Wardens and has decided to seek out the Hero of Ferelden.”

 

Virana raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh they were  so  in love during The Blight. He even gave up his claim to the throne for her because she was a mage. Then one day she vanished.”

 

“So he's going off on his own to find her and cure her?” Virana snorted. “So much for help from The Order.”

 

“So it appears. As for the Arbor Wilds, my scouts confirm Dayora's report that the Red Templars are  quickly  covering the land around the Temple. Whatever is there, Corypheus wants it and we need to beat him to it.”

 

“When should we leave?”

 

“ Immediately .”

 

**

 

_ Ana _ .  _ Annnaaa  _ echoed in the darkness.

 

Ana opened her eyes, pushing herself to a sitting position, her hands sliding against wet moss on a stone floor instead of the warm bedsheets she expected. “Oh, not again.” she muttered.

 

_ Ana!  _ The echo was sharper this time.

 

Ana stood, a thick layer of fog surrounding her. “Who are you?” she called, trying to see something, anything through the darkness.

 

_ Come _ hissed through the air as a female silhouette made of white light appeared in the distance. 

 

Ana frowned, tilting her head, feeling her way toward the figure. “Hey! Who are you?”

 

The figure turned to face her, reaching a hand toward Ana. A powerful urge to grab the outstretched hand washed over her, but the more she reached, the further away the figure was. 

 

_ Close….wilds….he's coming  _ was all Ana could make out. The rest being unintelligible whispers. 

 

A small light appeared in the distance. Ana stared for a moment, her eyes widening as the light rushed toward her. Throwing her arms up, she braced herself, ready for anything,  or so  she thought. 

 

After a moment, Ana hesitantly lowered her arms, the darkness gone, replaced with lush forests and a crumbling ruin. “This is….how is this still here?”

 

_ Ana _ whispered again, the sound echoing from the top of a stone staircase, vines and flowers wrapping around the banister while the steps themselves were broken and crumbling.

 

Following the whisper, Ana walked up the stairs, finding herself standing before a massive door decorated with gold mosaic tiles, the image of a large halla staring down at her.

 

“Oh no.” she groaned. “Please be a joke.”

 

As if hearing her disdain, the doors opened, revealing a large pool of water, shimmering in the sunlight, the silhouette standing in the middle of still water.  _ Come! _ The whisper screamed through her ears as the image disappeared. 

 

Sitting up, Ana placed her head in her hands, almost growling in frustration as she kicked the fur blanket off her legs. She peeked out from between her fingers to see Fenris looking at her, curiosity in his half open eyes, his hair a disheveled mess.

 

Ana looked around the little house Briala had provided them and sighed, throwing herself back into her pillow. “We have to leave.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Something-called to me . It...I don't know how to explain it, it was like a part of me  seemed locked away, calling to me from just beyond my reach .”

 

Shaking his head, Fenris climbed out of bed and started to dress, nearly falling over as he clumsily pulled his trousers on. “At least we got a week of normalcy. Although I will miss sleeping in a bed.”

 

Ana smiled, now sitting on the edge of the bed, her fingers running through her tangled locks. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be. Being with you is the best adventure I have ever had.” he chuckled, strapping his blade to his back, the last evidence of sleep falling away. “Where are we heading?”

 

Ana opened the door, the morning breeze dancing with her hair. “The Arbor Wilds. We need to get to The Temple of Mythal.”


	13. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beat dayora to the punch on this, so the cover art will be coming later (believe it or not we do both have real life commitments lol)

 

The forest floor of The Arbor Wilds was coated in blood as Red Templar corpses fell, one after the other. Ana and Fenris made their way to the temple, each one equally covered as the forest floor.

 

“All this blood and not a damn drop to drink.” Ana growled, kicking her latest kill away.

 

“It hasn't been that long since you fed.” Fenris countered, his sword slashing through a Red Templar bowman, the body severed in half.

 

“Fighting still works up an appetite, regardless of what one eats.”

 

An explosion sounded behind them, black smoke rising into the sky. Shouts sounded in the distance as the animals of the forest scurried away from the disturbances. 

 

“The Inquisition. It has to be.” Ana stated through clenched teeth, a snarl on her face.

 

“Can you fight?”

 

“Of course I can!” she snapped. “The Inquisition isn't flooded with these red crystals, I can find someone to feed on there.”

 

Placing his sword against his back, Fenris followed her into the brush, altering their direction in an attempt to cross paths with the Inquisition scouts. They moved quickly, the scenery appearing the same to Fenris, although Ana seemed to know where she was going.

 

“There.” she whispered, pointing to two scouts taking cover alongside the winding river.

 

The sounds of battle were growing closer, the scent of blood now overpowering to Ana. She glanced at Fenris; Ana guessed his half turned body revealed his unease, despite understanding her necessity to feed. Sympathetic to his feelings, Ana placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before she vanished, the leaves rustling behind him the only sign she was ever there.

 

The two scouts huddled together, the foliage masking them from sight as they looked over a map of the area. 

 

“What was that?” a deep voice hissed, the second scout closing the map, looking around.

 

“Did you hear something?” the second scout, a woman, whispered as she reached for her bow.

 

“I heard movement behind us.” the first scout breathed, his hands clutching his daggers.

 

“I'll make this quick.”

 

The scouts turned to see Ana crouched before them, eyes black as night, vallaslin glowing red. Before they had any time to react, her hands were around their throats, the air carrying a familiar sweet scent.

 

“Don't move. Don't scream. Don't make a sound.”

 

The scouts froze as Ana's compulsion took control, terror reflecting in their eyes. Ana turned to the woman first, pulling her hair away from her neck before plunging her fangs into her flesh. Ana couldn't help but moan as the warm liquid ran across her tongue and down her throat. It was mere seconds before the life drained from the woman, her body slumping forward as Ana flashed to the remaining scout’s other side. A tear rolled down his cheek as his eyes stared at the woman's brilliantly blonde hair now soaking in a puddle of her own blood.

 

“You cared for her?”

 

A muffled groan replied.

 

“Oh, right, answer me. What was her name?”

 

He swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut. “Ritts. Her name was Amelia Ritts.”

 

Pursing her lips, Ana glanced at her kill. “Well, you'll be together again momentarily.”

 

**

 

“Corypheus’s troops are massing around the temple. We have little time.” Cullen walked next the Inquisitor, a map in his hands showing her the fastest route.

 

Virana was fully armored in Dalish battle fatigues. She may be Inquisitor, but she hadn't forgotten where she came from. Her staff  strapped to her back, the black metal shining in the sunlight, the three dragon heads curling out of the top almost gleaming as she walked.

 

“How fast can the troops carve a path?”

 

“They already have. You may encounter a few stragglers, but we have engaged the bulk of the Red Templar forces.”

 

“Inquisitor!” Morrigan called as she sauntered to Virana’s position. “Might I suggest we move, and quickly? Before the entire forest is turned to ash?”

 

Virana nodded, waving the rest of her party over. Solas was the first to reach her, Iron Bull and Varric not far behind. “We need to move if we are to reach the eluvian before Corypheus. Cullen believes his troops can hold back most of the forces, but not for long.”

 

“Well then, boss, what are we waiting for? Let's go kill some monsters.” Iron Bull chuckled as he placed the flat of his broadsword on his shoulder.

 

“Indeed. The faster we reach the temple, the better our chances.” Solas agreed.

 

Virana nodded, and the party disappeared into trees.

 

**

 

“Looks like we beat them here.” Fenris observed as they looked down from their hillside vantage point.

 

A stone bridge stood before them, the only way to get to the temple doors. All along the side of the bridge stood intricately carved beings with horns on their foreheads and dragon-like wings protruding from their backs, some blowing trumpets, others with their hands placed against their chest. At the entrance of the bridge stood two massive statues of armored halla, their heads bowed, positioned to gaze down at whoever dared cross to the temple. The temple doors themselves on the other side stood open, inviting any onlookers inside.

 

Standing to her feet, Ana approached the bridge. “Never thought I would be back here.” she muttered under her breath, her eyes remaining on the halla sculptures.

 

Fenris remained close behind as they crossed the bridge, entering through the doors. The inside of the temple was a crumbling ruin, sunlight peeking through the roof, the stone floor cracked, flowers and other various plant life sprouting through. The pillars that once lined the room on either side were all but gone, only a few stumps remaining behind. In the middle of the room stood a tree, golden tiles circling it, an inscription in ancient elvhen at the base.

 

As they approached the tree, several hooded figures appeared from the shadows, arrows trained on Ana and Fenris. Fenris stopped, his head whipping around as he reached for his blade, pausing only when Ana placed her hand in front of him.

 

“They won't harm us.”

 

Confusion was the most dominant expression in his features as another hooded figure approached them, no weapon drawn. He stood before Ana, vallaslin of Mythal brandished clearly on his brow as he removed his hood.

 

“This is impossible.” he whispered, astonishment in his tone as he gazed at Ana.

 

“Abelas? Is that you?” Ana asked, not wanting to believe her eyes.

 

Abelas hesitated before throwing his fist across his chest, kneeling before Ana. “My lady Ana-”

 

“Get up!” she hissed, nervously glancing back at Fenris. “Take me to the Vir Abelesan and prepare your guardians. There are others behind us who seek to destroy this place.”

 

Nodding, Abelas quickly uttered commands in ancient elvhen, the hooded figures surrounding them dispersing. 

 

“Ana, what is going on?” Fenris’s voice was hushed as he stood behind her, leaning into her ear, his eyes never leaving Abelas.

 

“There's not enough time to explain, Fenris.” she turned to face him. “I have been to this temple before with my clan, Abelas guarded it then. I would have thought him long dead by now, but he looks as though he hasn't aged a day.”

 

“We wake only when called upon.” Abelas offered as he led them through a secret passage, hidden behind a stone door. “Long ago, Mythal charged us with protecting the Vir Abelesan from intruders. We arise only when it is in danger.”

 

Fenris looked around in awe at the temple. Even though it had become somewhat a crumbling ruin, there was still a beautiful elegance to it. Was this the heritage, the legacy he had spat upon his entire life? Was this the world he came from?

 

“There.” Ana's voice broke him from his admiration, his eyes following her outstretched finger to a hill of roots and stones. “The Well of Sorrows.”

 

“The eluvian remains intact as well.” Abelas added.

 

Without warning, the temple shook, explosions sounding just outside the walls. Abelas bowed again without a word before running back the way they came. Ana stiffened, determination in her eyes as she headed for the Well. The temple walls shook again, a small amount of rubble falling to the ground followed by a terrifying roar.

 

“Was that-?” Fenris pointed behind them.

 

“They're here. The Inquisition has found us.”

 

**

 

“Hopefully this works.” Dorian muttered to himself as he stirred a deep red liquid around the inside of a Nevarran skull. 

 

He sat at a table full of beakers and glass tubes, mortars and chisels, two different grimoires open beside him. The writing was in Tevene, various symbols scattered across the pages. Dorian referenced the books again before grabbing a pinch of ground deathroot with his fingers, sprinkling it into the skull. He then added a few elfroot leaves and watched as they dissolved almost instantly into the concoction. He stirred a bit more as it bubbled, a stream of smoke dancing in the air as it rose from the solution. 

 

“Now to test it.” he said, grabbing a dagger and dipping it into the liquid before placing a small cut on the side of his hand. He waited a moment before his other hand shone with a blue aura, the light reflecting in the blood dripping from his wound. A smile stretched across his face, his eyes wide with surprised delight as the wound refused to heal. “It works! It bloody works! This is incredible!”

 

He quickly bandaged his hand before leaning out the window facing the tavern. He saw a blond elf sitting on the rooftop, a cookie in her hand.

 

“Sera! Grab your arrows, it works!”

 

“About friggin’ time, innit’!” she called back before swinging inside through the open window behind her.

 

Dorian was waiting patiently for Sera to meet him when a sharp pain shot from the wound in his hand. He breathed in through his teeth as he unwrapped the bandage.

 

“Well, shit. That makes things a bit more tricky.”

 

“What does? Did you blow somthin’ up?” Sera asked, a little too much optimism in her tone.

 

Dorian stared at his hand, the wound gone. “This potion works, but only for a  _ very _ limited time it would seem. You will have to be extremely accurate for this to be a success.”

 

She waved her hand at him, dropping her quiver in the chair beside the table. “Pfffft it'll be fine. Just pour it on or whatever you need to do, all right?”

 

Reaching for the skull, Dorian continued. “There's only enough to spell two arrows. Do not waste them.”

 

Sera frowned, “Only two? You have an entire skill-thingy full o’ the stuff, yea? How is that only two arrow’s worth?”

 

Dorian sighed, grabbing two arrows and placing them on parchment with runes and symbols drawn in the center. He poured the substance over the two arrows, shaft and all, a dark aura emanating from the enchantment.

 

Sera took a step back. “What magic is this?”

 

Dorian watched the arrow heads turn black, the shafts turning red. “Necromancy and blood magic. It will disable all healing magic for a short time.” his gaze shifted to her. “A  _ very _ short time. Please be sure of your shot before you take it.”

 

“All right, all right.” she waved him off. “Is it done?”

 

Nodding, Dorian grabbed the arrows and handed them to her. “It is. Now we need to get everything else in place. This plan only has one chance to work.”

 

**

 

Ana raised her head as Virana's voice echoed across the temple. “There! That must be The Well!”

 

“It would appear the Inquisition has arrived first.” Fenris stated, sitting in the shade behind the eluvian, his arms resting on his knees.

 

Ana shook her head, her nose in the air. “No, there's someone else here. I don't recognize the scent.” she stood, remaining hidden in the bushes as she approached the edge of the root path. She saw a man in silver armor, red crystals jutting out in various places. Accompanied by several others, some looked like their guide, others appeared more like beasts, their teeth sharp, their posture hunched with wrinkled skin and red eyes.

 

Ana's eyes darted up as a ball of flame engulfed one creature, Virana racing down the stairs to catch up to this strange being. 

 

“Samson! Don't you see that Corypheus is just using you?” Virana pleaded. “He will toss you aside once you hand him the power of The Well!”

 

Samson laughed as he bolstered his master. “Corypheus will make a new world, and I intend to help him see it through. A perfect world, ruled by a perfect god.” he turned to his men.  “Now, kill the Inquisitor!”

 

Ana watched as Virana, Solas, Varric, and Bull fought valiantly against Samson’s men, Samson himself staying back. As his men fell, Samson’s red crystals hummed with power. His last soldier falling, Samson threw his hands out, a red shockwave blasting forward, knocking everyone back. First, Iron Bull stood to defend The Inquisitor, raising his great sword over his head, preparing to strike Samson down. 

 

A glance from the corner of the Red Templar leader’s eyes and with a flick of his wrist another blast from the red crystals knocked Bull back, slamming him against the moss-covered wall. 

 

Varric aimed Bianca, an explosive bolt launching and finding its mark in the center of Samson’s chest plate. The blast knocked him back a step, but nothing more. He chuckled as he reached Virana, grabbing her by the throat, holding her above the ground.

 

“No!” cried Solas, his hand reaching for his love, unable to get his feet underneath him.

 

“You've gotten in my master’s way for the last time, elf. I can't wait to see how richly he rewards me when I bring him your head in addition to the knowledge of The Well.”

 

“What the-” was all that followed his words as Virana fell to the ground, Samson sliding on his back into the shallow water beside them.

 

The Inquisitor looked up, her hand rubbing her neck to see Ana standing in front of her, facing Samson. Her vallaslin shone a vibrant crimson, her nails extended into claws, eyes the color of night.

 

Ana growled as Samson shakily stood to his feet. Throwing her hand up, stone spires erupted from the ground, one after another, pushing Samson further from the group, forcing him to defend. Ana followed by throwing her other hand up, ice covering his hands and feet, reaching toward his chest plate, freezing him in place. He looked away long enough to break free, long enough for Ana to stand before him, her hand around his neck. Samson struggled as roots shot from the ground, wrapping around his wrists and ankles, forcing him to his knees.

 

“What the hell are you?” he choked.

 

She ignored his question. “You say the Well belongs to your master, yet you trespass on sacred ground. The Vir Abelesan belongs to no one save those deemed worthy.” Ana shifted her weight to one side. “You have broken into and ravaged my home. You are not worthy to even gaze upon its waters.”

 

Ana raised her right leg, swinging it horizontally. Blood spattered everywhere as her heel connected with his neck, the flesh tearing as his head flew from his shoulders, rolling across the ground, a trail of blood following. 

 

Virana and her party stared, holding still as they processed what happened.

 

“Holy shit. She just took him down without even trying.” Varric whispered, terror and astonishment sounding  in his tone.

 

“She is far more powerful than I expected.” Solas muttered as he finally stood to his feet.

 

Before Virana could say a word, Abelas rushed past the group, a raven in close pursuit. When they looked back, Ana had disappeared.

 

“So the sanctum is despoiled at last.” Abelas sighed, backing away as the raven shifted back to its natural form.

 

“Morrigan!” Virana called as they reached her. She stopped, looking around. “Where did Ana go?”

 

Morrigan straightened. “Ana? I know that name.”

 

“You should, Kieran brought me through your eluvian.” Ana walked to stand between the group and The Well, Fenris standing next to the eluvian.

 

“You? You're the creature they've been talking about?” Morrigan smirked, her eyes appraising Ana.

 

Ana's figure was still that of a Vunal Din. Her black eyes studying those standing before her. “So which of you is the one foolish enough to desire eternal servitude to Mythal?”

 

Abelas turned to face her. “My lady, I-”

 

“Leave, Abelas. You have served well, there's no need for you to die attempting to prevent the inevitable.”

 

He bowed again before turning to face the way he had come. “As you command.”

 

“So you want us to go through you?” Solas chimed from behind Bull.

 

“You can’t. You know that.” Ana chuckled, glancing over her shoulder to Fenris. “If you want to be foolish enough to bind yourself to Mythal, I won't stop you. If that thing served the Corypheus you desire to defeat, by all means, drink.”

 

“I don't trust this.” Varric muttered. “She killed Samson for trying to get The Well, but now she's offering it to us, no strings attached?”

 

“Oh there are strings attached, they're just not mine. Now, which of you shall it be?”

 

Morrigan and Virana debated quietly for a moment before The Inquisitor stepped forward. “I'll do it.”

 

“Good luck.” Ana laughed as she walked to Fenris, her hand on the golden frame of the Eluvian. As their eyes shifted to Virana entering the pool, Ana took Fenris’s hand, slipping through the eluvian unseen.

 

“What was that about? Ana, what is going on?” Fenris spun slowly, looking at their new surroundings. 

 

They stood in the Crossroads, dozens of eluvians surrounding them, all but a handful cracked and broken, blending with the shadows. Ana pointed to a small eluvian straight ahead, “There, that one. Quick, before it closes.”

 

Before Fenris  could argue, Ana pushed him through, pausing as she heard a familiar voice.

 

“Grandmother, can you make the dreams stop?”

 

Ana watched as the surface of the eluvian danced like water, a green hue emanating from it. “That voice...it can't...Kieran?”

 

Another voice answered “Yes, sweet child. Do as I ask and you will have no more dreams.”

 

Ana snarled at the second voice, diving into the eluvian’s surface. She found herself in a setting that was all too familiar. She rolled her eyes at the green mountains and upside down waterfalls in the distance. “Of course it's the Fade.” she grumbled.

 

“But what about mother?” Kieran’s voice echoed in the distance.

 

“Oh no.” Ana muttered as she raced toward the sound.

 

It wasn't long before she saw Kieran, taller than she remembered, his black hair brushed back, the Inquisition symbol brandished on his chest. Beside him knelt an old woman, another figure Ana recognized.

 

“Kieran, get away from her!” Ana called out as she reached them, pulling the boy behind her. “I should have known.”

 

“Ana? What are you doing here?” Kieran asked, looking up to meet her gaze.

 

Ana sat on her knees, her hands on the boy's shoulders. “You don't need her to help you.”

 

“But Grandmother says she can make the dreams disappear.”

 

“Kieran!” Morrigan’s voice now echoed around them.

 

“Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise.” the old woman finally spoke.

 

“Mother!” Kieran cried excitedly.

 

“Mother.” Morrigan sneered at the old woman, Virana following behind her. 

 

“What do you want with the boy?” Virana's voice was fierce as she stepped beside Morrigan.

 

“I know how you extend your life, you wicked crone.” Morrigan threw her finger toward the woman. “You will not have me and you will not have my son!” 

 

“She won't take him, I'll make sure of that.” Ana placed her hands on either side of Kieran’s face. “There are more ways to make the dreams stop. You have power, Kieran, all you need to do is claim it. I can suppress your dreams for now until you can control them.”

 

The boy glanced at his mother, then his grandmother. “No more dreams?”

 

“No! You will not take him from me, you wretched girl! You have taken enough!” the old woman's hands glowed, the Inquisitor surrounded by a white aura pulling her forward. “Stop her!” 

 

“Enough, mother!” Ana flung her wrist at Virana, the aura dissipating. She placed her hand back on Kieran’s cheek and quickly chanted in ancient elvhen. Blue light shone from his body as though there were cracks in his skin. Ana smiled at him, her eyes moving to Morrigan. “So long as he does not call to her, she cannot find him.”

 

“Mother?” Morrigan gasped, Ana's words landing on deaf ears. “You are a daughter of Flemeth?”

 

Ana snorted, standing to face the old woman. “No. I am the daughter of Mythal.”

 

A silence fell upon the group, Virana wide eyed, her mouth open. “The daughter of… you're? But Mythal had no children.”

 

“Your stories told by your keeper could not be further from the truth.” Ana remained facing her mother. “Mythal had a daughter, a child she wanted to continue her legacy of cruelty. When I refused, she found a way to remain here herself by jumping into a new mortal body every few decades.”

 

Mythal’s face twisted in anger and frustration. “After all I have done for you, this is how you repay me?”

 

“All you have done for me? You did nothing but destroy us!”

 

“I gave you power! I made you royalty!”

 

Ana shook her head, sneering in disgust. “Over a people I had no desire to command! I never wanted it! I told you that! I had no desire to rule, but you did! You were obsessed with power that's why you bound people like Abelas to your will forever. That's why you claimed the temple for our home, slaughtering El’gar’nan’s people in the process!”

 

Mythal stepped forward, her hand striking Ana’s cheek. “You always were so ungrateful. But fighting you now would be pointless. We will settle this once you have reclaimed the rest of your power.”

 

With a flash of light, Mythal vanished. Virana stared as Morrigan held her son close, their eyes on Ana.

 

“We need to get out of here.” Virana whispered.

 

“Agreed. We need to move.”

 

Ana heard them scurry, not bothering to turn around as their footfalls faded. As soon as she knew she was alone, she screamed, her fist driving into the ground, a crater left in its wake. Just when she didn't think things could get more complicated, her fucking mother showed up. Her head snapped up as she whipped around, her eyes trained on the portal in the distance. 

  
“Fenris!” was all that escaped her lips as she charged through the Fade, desperate to return to the world of the living.


	14. Love, Hate, and Heartbreak

Ana all but stumbled out of the eluvian in her frantic effort to get out of the Fade. She looked around to see that she was once again in the Crossroads, Mythal’s eluvian dark and cracked. Her heart sank as did her expression. “Oh, Abelas. You deserved so much better.”

 

“There you are. I was beginning to think I needed to go back for you.” Fenris chuckled as he helped her to her feet.

 

“Fenris? How did you get back here? Where is everyone else?”

 

He nodded toward another eluvian just a few feet beside the one they had entered. “They were too busy running through that one to notice me. When you didn’t come through, I came back here to wait for you.”

 

“They all went through that one?” Ana said, approaching it cautiously, her eyes squinted as she examined the rippling surface.

 

“It seems to belong to Morrigan and lead directly back to Skyhold.” he paused. “They are weakened, if you wish to strike, now would be the time. Of course it could very well be a trap as well.”

 

Ana looked back to the eluvian she had emerged from. Contemplation causing her to hesitate.

 

“What happened in there?” Fenris’s voice chimed beside her.

 

Ana looked up, shutting her eyes tightly in frustration. “My mother happened.”

 

“I don’t understand. Your mother?”

 

Sighing, Ana bit her lip, her eyes meeting his, pleading, begging for patience and understanding. “There is still so much I’m afraid to tell you, Fenris.”

 

He smiled, lifting her chin so he could press his brow against hers. “I’m not going anywhere, my love. Nothing you say can change that. For now, however, I suggest we move quickly, it did not sound like this portal would remain open much longer and I don't much like the idea of being trapped here.”

 

Ana smiled as she stepped through, Fenris right behind her. Stone walls and furniture draped in red cloth came rushing toward them, the sound of birds chirping reaching their ears. It looked like they had emerged in a storage area of the Skyhold gardens. Neither of them spoke as the peered out the open door, not a soul to be seen.

 

“Something isn’t right.” Ana whispered. “Where is everyone?”

 

“Perhaps we should go find out?”

 

Emerging from the doorway, they saw stairs leading to the second floor of the castle. Ana crept to the top, a small walkway connecting this part of the building to the main hall and the levels above. Ana smirked as she stood upright.

 

“Of course. I should have expected as much. Not a trap, a challenge.”

 

In the middle of the courtyard stood Solas, his gaze directed at Ana. There were no soldiers, no archers, just Solas. Ana shook her head, grinning as she dropped off the edge, landing without a sound, Fenris scoffing as he rushed for the stairs on the far side by the tavern.

 

“I should have known.” she called, her eyes melting into blackness, her vallaslin lighting up. “You left that eluvian open on purpose.”

 

“It is time we settle this.” Solas challenged, his staff ready in hand.

 

An eager grin spread across her face. “Gladly.”

 

“Just the two of us. Your lover will have a fight of his own!” Solas stated, pointing to Fenris as Iron Bull stepped from the door of the tavern to stand in his path to Ana.

 

“Sorry, boss’s orders. You gotta fight me if you wanna get to her.”

 

“You’ll have to go through both of us.” Cullen chimed in as he exited the tavern.

 

Fenris nodded to Ana before brushing his hair from his emerald eyes, pulling his sword from his back. “Good, I could use a decent fight. Although it’s a shame, Commander. I respected you back in Kirkwall, now I have to cut you down.”

 

Ana’s eyes flickered to Fenris only long enough to see his nod before her mind focused completely on Solas. This was her chance, they were giving him to her on a silver platter. She crouched briefly, launching herself toward him, the force enough it cracked the ground where she stood. Solas immediately threw wards to the ground, ice mines and fire mines scattering the earth, but Ana was past them by the time they triggered. Just as she reached him, she jumped, pouncing on his position like a lion on its prey. She hissed as she landed on the ground, Solas dodging to the side just in time. He swung his staff across him, a wall of ice rushing, reaching for her as she leapt over, landing just behind it. Ana thrust her fist into the wall, breaking an icicle off and, in one fluid motion, snatching it with her other hand and thrusting it at Solas. He pulled back, but not fast enough as the point sliced his tunic, grazing his chest before lodging itself in the stone wall behind him.

 

**

 

Cullen attacked first, an obvious blow that Fenris evaded with ease. The elf countered, sending Cullen backwards into Bull, who had choice but to pull back, toward the stairs. Bull grunted, swinging his great sword at Fenris, their blades meeting with a resounding _clang_.

 

“I didn't realize Qunari women were allowed to fight.” Fenris taunted.

 

Bull squinted, gripping his hilt tightly. “I didn't realize they taught lap dogs swordplay.”

 

Fenris growled, pulling his blade back and turning his attention to Cullen, judging him the weaker of his opponents. His blade sliced through the air, forcing his opponents to retreat, the edge narrowly missing the Commander. Allowing them no time to recover, Fenris lashed out with an upward swing aimed at Cullen. The Commander braced for the impact, the force of the blow knocking the sword from his hands, the tip of Fenris’s blade slicing his cheek as he reeled back.

 

“Hey Commander, no offense, but a short sword won’t stand much chance against a blade like his. I’ll take it from here.” Bull called as he charged Fenris.

 

Cullen held his wrist and nodded, as much as he hated it, he knew Bull was a better match.

 

“So now it's just me and the small Qunari.” Fenris mocked with a grin.

 

“Awfully lippy for an elf. Sounds like you need someone to teach you some manners!”

 

Bull cried out as he cleaved downward, Fenris blocking the blow with the flat of his blade. The two sat in a deadlock, both looking for an opening to strike. He glanced at his opponent before parrying the blow, putting distance between them when Bull staggered. Fenris grinned as Bull regained his footing, his blade raised and ready.

 

**

 

Ana wasted no time as Solas dodged the icicle, throwing her hands up, palms toward the sky. The ground cracked as roots erupted, their tendrils clawing for Solas. Barely able to get back on his feet, he slammed his staff to the ground, fire flared from the base of his weapon, turning the roots to ash instantly. Ana bared her fangs, crouching to the ground, her stance becoming more animalistic the longer she fought. A green aura surrounded Solas’s hands as he pushed them from his body, a powerful force coming down on Ana, slamming her to the ground. As she tried to stand, Solas launched another one, forcing her back down.

 

Ana growled as she dug her claws into the dirt, a small red light emanating from her fingertips. Solas raised his hand for a third attack, falling to his knees as the ground beneath him faltered. Using the same force magic, he aimed at the ground, pushing himself away just as a column of fire engulfed his position.

 

Crawling to her feet, Ana fired herself at her enemy. Solas had barely any time to react, only able to place his staff between himself and Ana, her claws connecting with the side of his face. He cried out as blood ran down his face, his full strength channeled into his attempt the use Ana’s momentum to throw her behind him. He grunted as it worked, falling to his back as her momentum also pushed him back. He rolled to his stomach, his eyes watching Ana land on her feet, her claws dragging in the dirt to keep her balance.

 

“Sera! Hurry!” he called out, standing to his feet, preparing to defend against Ana’s next attack.

 

**

 

Fenris and Bull were toe to toe, neither one able to land a blow on the other. What Fenris lacked in strength compared to his opponent, he gained in agility. Bull swung out, the blade missing Fenris by a wide berth as he leapt away.

 

“Sad that you're the best option the Inquisitor had to face me.” Fenris grunted, his renewed assault keeping Bull on the defensive.

 

“Big talk for someone who hasn't even landed a blow yet.” Bull countered raising his blade above his head before slamming it down.

 

Fenris blocked, but barely, the echoing clash of metal ringing in his ears. He was wearing down and Bull knew it. Rather than trying to cut through Bull’s offense, Fenris lifted his blade again, slicing upward, forcing Bull to lose ground. Seeing the intent of the blow, the qunari tried to shield himself, but he was not fast enough. Bull cursed in his native tongue as the edge of Fenris’s blade split the skin on his chest and shoulder. Bull fell to his knee as he grabbed the wound, deep but not lethal.

 

Solas’s voice rang through their ears as Fenris saw Bull’s eye dart to the roof of the armory. A small shadow crept to the edge of the rooftop and took aim with a bow. The color drained from Fenris’s face as he saw the target, his lover. “It’s a trap.” he whispered.

 

The Blade of Mercy fell to the ground as Fenris bolted past Iron Bull toward Ana, panic and fear twisting his face. “Ana, it’s a trap!”

 

She had her back to him, his words reaching her ears just before she pounced at Solas again. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the _twang_ of a bowstring above reached her, an arrow flying toward her with no time to evade. Ana grunted as a force from behind hit her like a boulder, shoving her forward onto her hands and knees. Ana whipped around as she heard the arrowhead rip through Fenris’s chest plate, lodging itself into his lungs.

 

It felt like an eternity as she scrambled to stand, trying her best to run to his collapsing body. The thud of him falling to the ground rang in her ears like cannon fire as she clambered to his side, terror flashing in her eyes as tears fell.

 

Fenris!” she screamed as she ripped the arrow from his chest. “No, no, no, no, it’s all right, I can heal you, I can fix this.” she tried to reassure herself as Fenris struggled to remain conscious. Ana plunged her teeth into her wrist, ripping her flesh open so deeply, bone was exposed. She fought frantically, unsuccessfully, to hold back tears as her blood poured over his wound and down his throat as she held it to his lips. She waited, but the wound remained and his heartbeat grew slower, slower.

 

“Why isn’t this working!” she screamed, her body shaking as she sobbed, trying to stop the bleeding. “Why aren’t you healing!” her gaze turned to Solas, her eyes still black. “What did you do?!”

 

As the words screamed from her lips, a powerful presence of magic sprung from Ana’s position, knocking everyone back. Ice spires erupted out, ensuring that no one could draw near while  a dome of ice enclosed around them, preventing anyone outside from seeing or hearing what was within.

 

With what little strength he had, Fenris reached for her face, his hand resting against her cheek. “Shhhhh. It’s all right, love. You will be fine.”

 

She held his hand against her cheek, her face torn in despair and terror. “No, Fenris, you can’t leave me! You promised you would never leave me! Please! I need you, Fenris, please don’t leave me! Please.”

 

He pulled her close, her face buried in his neck as she heard his lungs slowly filling with blood. “I will always be with you, Ma Vhenan. Even...if I’m.” his words trailed off.

 

Ana raised her head, her tears falling on his face so much that she could barely see. “No, Fenris, please, don’t. I need you! I can’t do this alone, please.” She stopped when she saw his neck. She had an impossible choice and only seconds to make it as the life slowly slipped from him.

 

 _I’d rather die than become a-_ echoed in her thoughts as she remembered their fight. She felt his grip loosen and shut her eyes tightly, lowering her lips to his skin. “I’m so sorry, my love. But I have lost everything. I can’t lose you too. I can’t.”

 

Her fangs dug into his neck, her venom flowing into his body. Tears continued to fall as his blood fell from her mouth, not a drop going down her throat. After a moment, she released her grip and laid her head on his chest, her weeping slowed, but tears still falling. She rested her hand over his wound, hoping, _praying_ she made the right decision and fast enough. For a moment, she heard nothing and her heart sank. Another moment, his body growing colder. Then, a heartbeat. Ana shot up, her eyes looking for any sign of life. She sat silently for what seemed like ages before she finally saw a flicker of life. The color slowly returned to his face, his wound closed and his chest moved with steady breaths. Ana laughed in sweet relief as she scooped his still unconscious body into her arms, the dome above cracking and crumbling around them. She stood until the dust settled, her glare never leaving Solas.

 

“This is _far_ from over. You will pay for this.” She turned to face Sera on the rooftop as she attempted to nock another arrow. “And _you_ will pay for this with your life.”

 

Sera released the arrow, but Ana and Fenris were gone.

 

**

 

The orange flames danced wildly as Ana stoked the fire beside the bed. They made it back to Halamshiral, but Fenris had not improved save for a steady heartbeat. Ana refused to leave his side, even to feed. Every night she lay next to him, her head on his chest, trying her damndest to stay awake in case he improved.

 

Her eyes fixed on the fire as her head hung, sleep trying to creep in. Ana shook her head, trying to stay awake when she heard a small moan come from the bed behind her. Immediately, she was on her feet, her eyes fixed on Fenris’s face. She stood still, barely breathing, waiting for another sign he was coming around. Then she saw it. His brow furrowed slightly, his head turning back and forth, his eyes slowly opening.

 

Crying out in relief, Ana threw her arms around him, forcing a surprised gasp out of him. He lightly tapped her arm, “Ana, love, can’t breathe.”

 

She immediately released her grip, sitting on the bed as Fenris slowly sat up, his hand against his head. Tears of joy and relief forced their way from her eyes as everything in her prayed this was not a dream.

 

“What-happened?” he said, his eyes adjusting to the dim light of the fire. “When did we get back here? And why is everything so loud?”

 

Ana’s excitement faded into unease as she remained silent. Fenris rubbed his eyes one more time before reaching for her hand. “Ana, what happened? How long have I been out?”

 

She refused to meet his gaze. “Ten days. It was a trap, you were right.” her voice was barely audible. “Solas knew I would take the bait, and I played us right into his hands.”

 

“I remember fighting a Qunari, then the archer on the roof.” his eyes widened as he began to remember. “The arrow, I pushed you out of its path.”

 

“You saved my life.” she muttered. “I couldn’t… losing you would… I’m sorry.”

 

Realization set in as he pulled his hand back. “I died. I remember you screaming, crying as everything faded away. Your blood wasn’t healing me.”

 

“I couldn’t lose you. I did the only thing I could, Fenris, I’m sorry.” her head lowered, her hair falling in her face, her eyes to the ground.

 

Fenris shoved the blanket off, standing shakily, his back to her as he spoke. “Say it.”

 

“Fenris, please try to understand-”

 

“Say it!” he screamed, turning to face her after throwing a ceramic vase, the sound of it shattering it against the wall causing her to flinch.

 

“I turned you! I turned you because I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you!” her tears were falling once more.

 

“Venhedas! Why would you do this to me! I told you this was something I never wanted. Why, Ana? Why would you curse me like this?” His brow furrowed, his eyes dark with rage.

 

Trying her hardest to stop trembling, Ana let out a whimper, inhaling shakily as she attempted to speak. “I-”

 

“‘I. I.’ It was all about you! Not for a moment did you consider me. Not before you walked into such an obvious trap and certainly not after I saved your life!”

 

Something inside her snapped, and she launched herself to her feet, her eyes turned directly to his. “How was I to know they found a way to suppress my ability heal? Do you really think I would have put either of us in a situation like that, had I known what to expect?”

 

“How should I know?” he snarled, his fangs bared as his eyes grew dark. “You have it in your head that nothing can touch you. Because of your abilities you can do what you want, consequences be damned! Did you mean it when you said you loved me? Or was that a ploy as well so you could turn me into _this?”_ the last word rolled off his tongue with a thick coat of disgust as he spat the accusation at her.

 

Fists clenched, Ana’s fury was overpowering her hurt. “I did it _because_ I love you, you fucking idiot! I walked us into that trap, you were shot because you were protecting _me_ , and I would rather you live to _hate_ me for eternity than to hold you, helplessly watching you bleed out in my arms because of a choice _I_ made!”

 

Tears fell once more, a mixture of rage and pain as she kept his gaze. Fenris straightened as he realized the impossible choice she gave herself. “You---knew I would react this way. Why would you want me to hate you forever?”

 

Her frustrated smile quivered as she placed a hand on her forehead, glancing away. “Because at least then you’re _alive._ You don’t deserve to die because of me, this was the only way I could heal you. So if you want to leave, fine, go, I won’t stop you. You have every right to never want to see me again if you stop loving me-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

She looked at him, confusion wrinkling her brow.

 

“Why do you think I’m furious? Because I’m now a blood drinker like you? Partially. Mostly I’m furious _because_ I love you.” He stepped across the room to Ana, his face inches away from hers. “I want nothing more than to rip your head off right now, but I can’t, I won’t _because I love you_. Do you have any idea how infuriating this dilemma is?”

 

“Fenris, I’m sorry. You mean everything to me, I can’t---I can’t lose the most powerful love I have ever felt. You make me feel alive, safe, like I can take on anything.”

 

There was a moment of silence, Fenris leaning over the fire, his brow resting against the back of his hand. “Perhaps forgiveness can be found with a cure? Your blood can cure the Wardens, so there must be one for this curse as well.”

 

“There isn’t.” she whispered, sitting on the bed once more.

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

“Because of how I became like this.” she sighed, running her hands over the top of her head, her fingers in her hair. “Fenris, it’s time I told you the truth.”

 

Fenris sat beside the fire, his knees raised, resting his arms on them. “Finally.”

 

“As you know, Solas tried to kill me and I ended up being locked away for several centuries, unaware of time’s passing. The ritual Solas needed my blood for? He was creating the Veil.”

 

Fenris tilted his head. “I’m not sure I understand.”

 

“Things were not always this way. There was a time when elves lived freely, spirits were as common as songbirds, everyone had magic, and there was peace. We never grew old, never plagued by sickness, and we loved. Solas and I were in separate but neighboring clans and from the start I knew I would fall for him. Even as children I would tell him he had to unite with me when we grew up or I wouldn’t play with him.” she chuckled at the memory. “As we grew older, our magic emerged, and I showed signs of being a Somniari, a dreamer.”

 

“That’s why you can walk the Fade so freely.”

 

Nodding, she flashed a nervous smile at him before returning her gaze to the fire. “After centuries of peace, some grew tired of it. Living in harmony as equals wasn't enough, they wanted to rule. Mythal was the head of my clan, and my mother.”

 

“Wait, so you’re telling me you’re an Elven goddess?” he said challenging her, an eyebrow raised as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

 

She shook her head. “No, those are fairy tales passed down by the broken clans you now know as Dalish. Mythal and those of a similar mind declared war across the land. The razed villages to the ground, demanding fealty, killing any who refused. Hundreds of thousands of our people died before they  received the power they sought. But it was never enough. Sylaise and Andruil were my mother’s top generals, declared war heroes, but that was too little. They wanted to rule. All the names you know as gods are power hungry murderers.”

 

“So what of the temple?”

 

“It belonged to El’gar’nan originally. He was one of the few who opposed my mother.” she glanced at Fenris, her eyes showing how deep her regret truly was. “My mother tried to force me to fight, but I refused. The killing was senseless. When she reached the temple, she found me there, warning El’gar’nan of her impending attack. She was furious, naturally, and dueled him, easily defeating him. That’s when Abelas, his son, stepped forward. He promised to serve her for eternity if she spared his father.”

 

Fenris snorted. “I don’t imagine she kept her promise? Power mad tyrants like that never do.”

 

“She did. Power mad as my people were, a bargain was struck and those terms are to be honored. It was that night that I stole her grimoire and searched for Solas, knowing he would find a way to stop them. Skyhold had once held June’s forces, but it had been abandoned after she joined my mother. That was the one place we knew we could cast the ritual and not be caught.”

 

“If it was your mother’s spell book, why did you not recognize the spell?”

 

“It contained dark magic, something I had no desire to be a part of. I trusted Solas. He said he had found a way to sever the connection to magic for us all, with no magic, the warring clans could no longer fight. My ability to walk as a spirit, as a Somniari, made my blood powerful. Solas had said we couldn’t use his blood because he was the caster. What I expected to be a cut on the hand turned into a dagger in my heart, most of my power flowing into the conduit, the Orb of Dreams as it is called.”

 

“So he created the Veil, how did that turn you into---this?” gesturing with his hands in her direction, a revolted expression still in his features.

 

She nodded, her hands gripping the bed. “When the Veil went up, the clan leaders were banished to the Fade. Mythal slipped out by placing her spirit in a mortal vessel, but the others, they’re still locked in an eternal slumber beyond the Veil.” she paused. “As I told you, a spirit of Compassion locked me away, healing me and protecting me from being found. When the sky was torn open, it weakened the Veil substantially, enough that I awoke. However, I was not strong enough to break through to this world, not on my own.”

 

Fenris leaned forward, silent, his expression unchanging.

 

“I needed more power, so I absorbed the essence of the first creature I came across—a hunger demon.”

 

He reeled back, abhorrence blazing through his eyes.

 

“I'm not… It didn’t possess me. The demon no longer exists, I essentially took its life force and melded it with mine. What I didn’t know was that it would change me to physical level. When I fell from the Fade, I was like this. Fangs, my Vallaslin glowed, all the abilities I have now. I had no idea what was going on and an entire village in Nevarra paid for it before my hunger was sated. That’s how I know there is no cure.”

 

Several moments of silence passed before Fenris found his voice. “You can't be serious.”

 

“Everything the elves of today know, is wrong. Solas made sure of it when he gained complete control of this world.”

 

“Why did it take so long to move against your mother?” he did not try to hide his skepticism.

 

“I couldn’t do it alone. Solas had disappeared almost entirely, moving those captured and turned slaves to lands where they could be free. It is how he earned the name ‘Fen’Harel’. Those with power dreaded the shadow wolf that stole their workers.”

 

Fenris shook his head and laughed. “No, you're joking. There is no way what you're saying is real.”

 

“I wish it were so.”

 

His hands behind his head, fingers interlocked, Fenris began to pace the floor. “This is….  After everything we have been through? After all I have done for you, you would rather spin outrageous fantasies than tell me the fucking truth.”

 

“Fenris this is the truth!”

 

Without warning, he grabbed the intricately carved writing desk and vaulted it across the room with ease, his new strength surprising him. The desk smashed against the wall, wood flying in all directions, a sizeable hole left in the wall itself. “I should have left you to those slavers! I would rather remain a wolf than be a blood sucking monster like you! I understood your need to feed, I overlooked your murders because I loved you, but this?” he held his hands out, staring at his palms. “This is too much.”

 

Ana held her face in her hands, stifling her sobs. She didn't dare raise her head as she heard him tear the door open and slam it behind him. When his footsteps had faded, she collapsed to the ground before the fire, the flood of emotions too much for her to handle as she silently wept herself to sleep.

 

**

 

“Shit, that hurts!” Iron Bull hissed as the surgeon stitched his wound closed.

 

“I thought Qunari were tougher than that.” Virana teased as she stood to the side, watching. “You couldn't even take on an elf.”

 

“Hey, he may have been scrawny, but the guy was all upper body strength. Not to mention he can move faster than me.”

 

“Yea, yea, all I hear are excuses.” she said waving her hand at him.

 

“How's Solas? Looked like that demon chick got him pretty good.”

 

“He will be fine. With both our healing magics, there's barely a scar.”

 

“And to think, all that did was piss her off. She fought like a fucking dragon, and now she's gunning for all of us.” he shook his head, his voice tinged with regret.

 

Virana shrugged. “We dealt her decent blow. Whatever she did to Fenris, even if he survives, it will take them time to recover. For now, we focus on Corypheus.”

 

Iron Bull nodded in agreement, sucking his teeth as the last stitch was tied. “We're about done here, boss. Why don't you go check on Solas?”

 

Virana smiled as she placed a hand on Bull’s shoulder. “I'm glad you're ok, Bull.”

 

Solas reclined in Virana's bed, a book in his hands as the sheets draped his lower half. The sound of her door opening echoed through the room and he smiled warmly as his Inquisitor appeared at the top of the stairs.

 

“There you are. I was about to send out a search party.” he chuckled.

 

“I had to make sure Bull and Cullen were fine. I never expected things to go the way they did.” she said as she crawled beneath the sheets, curling against his side, her head on his chest.

 

“You know she will return with a fury unlike any other.” Solas observed, returning to his book, his arm cradling Virana.

 

There was silence for a moment before Solas glanced down, a grin creeping across his lips. He leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on the top of his lover’s head as she slept soundly against his chest.

  
Looking out the window, his face became serious. “Next time, I won't let anyone else interfere. Our next encounter will be the last.”


	15. Broken Allegiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, yea, cover art is backed up. It's coming eventually.
> 
> **there is smut in this chapter! Be warned!**

The streets of Redcliffe were empty. No one dared venture outside their homes unless necessary, at least, not since the killings began. For the last two weeks, hunters who ventured into the woods never returned, their bodies would be found later, bloody and mangled, two deep puncture wounds in their necks.

 

The streets of the city were no safer. Anyone found walking around town after dark was not found again. The only ones who seemed immune to this darkness were the village children, none of whom had been harmed. The village chantry had reached out to the Inquisition for help when the killings began, but had only heard scouts would be sent to investigate.

 

The sun was an hour from setting when the Inquisition scouts laid eyes on the village gates. A small group of seven scouts, Scout Harding leading them. They spent the day investigating the areas where the bodies were discovered, no information other than the murders were gruesome. The other scouts were newer, had seen little, they attributed it to a bear or wolves, but Harding disagreed. She knew, from stories alone, that they were not dealing with a ‘'what”, but rather a “who”.

 

“You guys go speak with the townspeople. I will check this out a little further before sending word to Leliana.” Harding instructed her team, tying her white steed to a tree.

 

“But Harding, what if you find whatever's out here?” a scout argued. “You could be killed.”

 

“If this is what I think it is, then that's a risk I have to take.”

 

**

 

Harding sat beneath a large tree, twirling a dagger in her hands as she watched the stars. Her gaze shifted to her mount as he became agitated, chuffing and attempting to back away from his post.

 

“You're brave, sitting out here all alone.” a sweet feminine voice floated on the air as a silhouette outlined in red light dropped from the trees to stand before her.

 

“The Inquisitor and Leliana both warned me you might be behind the killings. An attempt to draw her out. Ana, right?”

 

Ana smirked, her fangs glimmering in the moonlight. “You are correct on my name, but not on the reason. I knew Virana wouldn't risk coming here for village people disappearing, I was hoping she would send her people. And she did.”

 

“I don't understand. Why all the murders? Why kill the adults and leave the kids orphans?”

 

“I don't believe in harming children. The parents? Well, we'll call that ‘wrong place wrong time’. A girl’s gotta eat after all.” she crouched, now eye level with the dwarf. “The murders were to draw you out, so I could send Virana a message that could not be misunderstood.”

 

Harding clutched her dagger’s hilt. “And I'm supposed to be the messenger?”

 

Leaning forward, Ana glared at the dwarf. “Yes, and unfortunately in this case, I _will_ kill the messenger.”

 

Leaving the dwarven scout no time to react, Ana swept her into the air, against a tree and plunged her fangs into Harding’s flesh. The venom coursed through her veins as her blood flowed onto Ana’s lips, her life fading. Pulling away, Ana licked the corner of her mouth, holding the lifeless corpse, blood still dripping from Harding’s throat.

 

The white stallion pawed the ground nervously as Ana slung Harding onto his back, using the rope from the saddlebag to keep her slumped figure in the saddle. Ana released him from his post, smacking his rump as he bolted toward the mountains, the Vunal Din behind him vanishing into the darkness.

 

**

 

Leliana paced the floor of her tower office, the report from Redcliffe in her hands.

 

_Harding disappeared after we made it to town. Said she wanted to confront the beast alone, never returned. Her horse is missing._

 

“Rider approaching!” echoed from the watchtower at the gate. Leliana stood at the window, her eyes focusing on the movement coming over the hill. A moment passed and her eyes widened as she turned, running down the stairs.

 

“Fetch the Inquisitor!”

 

Virana stood at the gate with Solas and her advisors, waiting as the entrance slowly opened. Shocked gasps sounded from those nearest as a white stallion trotted in, his fur soaked with sweat, his shoulder, neck, and legs red with his rider’s blood. Leliana lifted the hood, shutting her eyes as her fear was confirmed.

 

“It's Scout Harding.” she announced, stepping aside so the others could see.

 

“Oh no.” Solas muttered, his hand brushing the top of his head.

 

“What is it, Solas?” Leliana turned to him as Virana handed the reigns to a soldier, accompanied by chantry sisters.

 

“It's a declaration of war.” his tone solemn. “Ana would never harm an innocent to send a message. Not unless something broke her beyond healing. I fear we are no longer dealing with a person, but the monster within.”

 

“Can you blame her?” Dayora chimed as she approached. “You set a trap that killed her lover. I know I'd be pissed.”

 

Virana shot a disapproving glare at her clanmate. “What would you have done? She's murdering my people!”

 

Glancing at Solas, she shrugged. “Solas seems capable. And from what I gather, he knows how to fight her. You should have just let them go at it and be done with it. She's only deliberately killing your people now because you pushed her there.”

 

“She's as powerful as Mythal, Dayora!” The Inquisitor snapped, her eyes narrow as daggers shot from them. “I did what I thought was best for everyone!”

 

Dayora shook her head. “No, you did what you thought was best to protect Solas. Do you even care about how he has a history with one of our goddesses? Or the fact that they're actually real?”

 

“Mythal had no children, Dayora, Ana was lying. If you ever listened to the keeper, you would know. But you didn't. That's why you were always wandering off, always getting into trouble. Because you don't listen!”

 

Puckering her lips, Dayora looked down. She couldn't look her best friend in the eye, this person before her? This was not the Lavellen she knew. “I think it's time for me to go. You've-changed, V.”

 

“Fine! Go! Nobody’s stopping you!” The Inquisitor shouted before storming toward the main hall. She was used to people leaving, judging, even misunderstanding. It should cone as no surprise that Dayora finally challenged her happiness.

 

Dayora headed straight for the stable, wasting no time saddling her horse and riding through the gate, tears stinging her eyes as she did not try to hold them back.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” a voice from behind called.

 

Dayora shut her eyes tightly before slowing her mount, allowing the second rider to catch up. “Zevran, I can't… this is no longer about saving the world, Virana's obsessed with keeping Solas safe. She doesn't even care she met Mythal. This just… it's not what I signed up for.”

 

“You've decided then?” disappointment flashed in his eyes while riding his words.

 

“I have always revered our gods, Zevran. If it comes to choosing sides between them or my clan? I can't choose Virana. You don't have to either, come with me!” her voice was hopeful, but she knew his answer even before he spoke it.

 

Zevran chuckled, reaching into his coat. “My dear, I would love nothing more than to follow you to the ends of the earth, but I swore allegiance to the Inquisition. If I leave, I take The Crows with me, and I can't do that to Leliana. However, what I _can_ do is give you a promise.”

 

Dayora squinted, steadying her horse. “What do you mean?”

 

Grabbing her hand, Zevran placed a small item in her palm before wrapping her fingers around it. “I understand you are doing what you feel you must. You are independent and it's one of the many things I love about you. I want you to take this as a token of my affection and know I will wait for your return. Whenever that may be.”

 

A smile fought Dayora’s pained expression. She tilted her head, opening her hand. “An earring?”

 

“I acquired it on my first job with The Crows. A Rivaini merchant prince was wearing a single jeweled earring when I killed him. I thought it was beautiful and took it to mark the occasion. It has meant a lot to me, but now you mean more. Please take it and know I will always wait for you.”

 

Speechless, she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss, a single tear streaming down her cheek. No other words were needed, she knew Zevran understood and respected her decision. That didn't make seeing him ride back to Skyhold any easier.

 

**

 

Fenris’s white hair danced in the breeze as he stood behind a warehouse at the docks of Jader. The sunlight was blinding and the salt in the air burned his nose. It had been a month, yet he had still not grown accustomed to his new senses. He watched the crowd move, some working on ship repairs, some loading and unloading cargo, still others pedaling various wares. His mouth watered as he heard the steady thrum of a pulse from each person who walked past.

 

“All the places I've been, and you still have the prettiest eyes.” a voice smooth as silk rolled across the air to his ears.

 

A smirk crossed his lips as he glanced over his shoulder to see Isabela, leaning against the wall of the building next to the warehouse. “Well, I can't say I expected to run into you.”

 

She smiled as she sauntered to him, her eyes tracing his muscles, the lyrium marks accentuating his brawn. “Now what could bring you all the way to Jader?” she asked, circling him like a vulture.

 

“I'm looking for passage to Kirkwall.”

 

She chuckled deviously, an intrigued glint in her eye giving away the many scenarios now playing in her mind. “Finally going to give Hawke what she deserves for selling you back to Danarius?”

 

His smirk turned into a smile, remembering the joy he felt as he watched Danarius’s corpse fall from the balcony. “Indeed. It is time she faced the consequences of her betrayal.”

 

Isabela nodded, her overly gaudy admiral’s hat covering her eyes. “Well then, The Drunken Lover is the ship you wish to board. It's out of the way, but I'll backtrack for you.”

 

Saying nothing, Fenris followed her to her ship, her crewmen busy attending the rigging and preparing for departure. Fenris judged by their lack of reaction to him they were accustomed to their captain bringing strays aboard to keep her company. He looked around as she opened the door to her cabin, a room extravagantly decorated with spoils from all over Thedas.

 

“Make yourself comfortable, we will be under way soon.” she winked at him. “Unless you'd prefer your own quarters. I have room somewhere down below.”

 

Fenris turned to respond, a confused expression on his face, but she had already closed the door. He sat on the orlesian bed and sank into the soft bedding, fur blankets comforting him as his eyes involuntarily closed, the sweet tendrils of sleep beckoning him. When was the last time he slept? He couldn't remember, days at least.

 

As the shouts of the sailors and their captain faded away, Fenris found himself in a lush forest, sitting against a tree, a clear creek trickling next to him. Leaning his head back, he listened to the sounds, birds chirping, water running… voices? He listened, trying to make out the words.

 

_Fenris! Please don't leave me._

 

_I need you, I love you_

 

_Lies_

 

The last word sounded more like a hiss than a whisper, the voice alarmingly close to Fenris’s own. Looking around, he saw images, shadows dancing between the trees. His eyes fixated on the slender female silhouette, not realizing he had walked toward her. The more he tried to approach, the further away she was. Ana? Could it be her? Was she using her somniari abilities to reach for him? His mouth opened, but nothing came out. He looked down to his hands, blood dripping from them. Shaking his hands frantically, he tried to get the blood off, but it continued to flow. He looked up, hoping to see someone who could help him, part of him hoping to see Ana, but the shadows had vanished.

 

“You are a fool, little wolf.” an old, ragged, yet somehow familiar voice sounded behind him.

 

Whipping around, Fenris snarled at the figure before him. “Asha'bellanar. What are you doing in my dream?”

 

The old woman smiled, her white hair held to look like horns, while the rest flowed around her shoulders. Her golden eyes glimmered in the sunlight falling through the leaves. “You are a fool to run so far away. That girl gave you everything, and you scorned her.”

 

“I see, this is my mind playing tricks. Trying to cause me guilt. You're not real.” he scoffed.

 

“Oh, I am very real. My daughter is not the only one who can find others in a dream.”

 

“Your—daughter?” Fenris shook his head, stepping back. If this was truly the elven goddess, that would mean he abandoned Ana out of cowardice. He chose to accept his own denial when she had offered him no reason to distrust her.

 

“Oh you truly are in denial. She bared her soul to you, risked everything to save your life, and how do you repay her? By turning from her. You couldn't trust her enough to believe the truth.”

 

Fenris’s eyes widened. There was silence for a moment, the whole forest eerily still. “Wait, how do you know what Ana said? Who are you?”

 

Smirking, she shook her head, her tone almost condescending. “You already know the answer. Just as you know she spoke truthfully when she told you our history.”

 

Fenris squinted, reaching for his Blade of Mercy, a panicked gasp escaping when he felt its absence. “If what you say is true, that makes you Mythal. Ana said you bear no love for her, why would you come to convince me she was telling me the truth?”

 

“I have my reasons.” she eyed him, her hand stroking her chin. “She may still be of use yet, but not while she acts like the beast you have convinced her she is. And certainly not with you out of the picture.”

 

Fenris’s eyes snapped open as he shot into a sitting position. Peering out the windows, he saw water surrounding them, men above shouting to each other, the sun almost completely hidden beyond the horizon. His vision focusing, he saw Isabella leaning against the doorframe, a hungry grin and seductive glare on her face.

 

“Do you always watch people sleep?” he said, sitting up, meeting her gaze.

 

“Only when they talk in their sleep.” she approached him, her hips swaying, drawing his eyes despite his attempts to look elsewhere. “You sound like you need some stress relief.”

 

Hanging his head he chuckled. “I fear this is much more than just stress-”

 

His head popped up as he felt her hands on his shoulders, her thighs hugging his waist as she sat on his lap. Her breasts were inches away from his face, her aroma overpowering. His eyes flashed black while he struggled to stay in control.

 

“Why don't you let me help you relax? For old time’s sake.” her hot breath in his ear sent a chill down his spine as he found his hands wandering up her legs.

 

“I shouldn't. We-” he swallowed hard, biting his lip as she undulated her hips, his trousers the only thing between the two of them.

 

“Oh c’mon. I'm not asking for your hand in marriage. But I would be lying if I said you weren't one of the best experiences.” she whispered, her hands guiding his to her eagerly waiting bosom.

 

Closing his eyes, a sigh escaped him as her teeth nibbled at his ear, her hands deftly removing his belt as his own hands found their way down her torso and up her skirt, his fingers clutching her bare cheeks.

 

Fenris felt her hands on his chest, pushing him back on the bed sliding to her knees. Isabela grinned, an enthusiastic chuckle purring from her lips as she freed his hardening length. Fenris twitched with surprise, gripping the blanket as she swallowed him in a single gulp. Pleasured breaths and occasional moans echoed from him as her tongue flicked, her pace quickening with ease. Primal urges washed over him as he throbbed in her mouth, Isabela unfazed by his restrained movements.

 

Without warning, Fenris reached down, his fingers wrapping in her hair, pulling her to her feet, pinning her against the wall.

 

“Well, well, you've gotten much more aggressive.” she sighed as he ripped her tunic, her breasts now fully exposed. “I like a man who can take control.”

 

No response came as his teeth grazed her skin, tongue teasing her erect nipples while strong fingers slipped inside her. Moans echoed through the cabin as Isabela moved her hips, her body unable to contain the trembles as his fingers hit their mark.

 

Feeling her wet loins, Fenris scooped her up, legs wrapped around his waist while he turned, falling onto the bed, his body pressed against hers. Squeals of surprised delight rang in Fenris’s ears, his hands gripping her hips, forcefully flipped her to her stomach, entering her completely as she raised to meet him. Biting her lip between moans, Isabela matched his rhythm, the action causing Fenris to thrust harder, faster.

 

Isabela’s elated cries came faster, Fenris knowing she would climax soon. His hands moved across her body, the touch on her silken skin sending visible shivers throughout her. A smile pulled at his lips as one hand pinched her nipple before cupping her breast, his other hand playing with her nub as he continued his aggressive pacing inside her.

 

Throwing her head back, her hair in his fist, Isabela let out a cry the entire ship heard as she tightened around Fenris, pushing him to his climax with one final, powerful thrust into her. The two sat for a moment, still connected as Fenris pulsed, sweat glistening on his brow. Isabela purred a euphoric moan as she pulled away, falling on her back.

 

“ _That_ was fun. I like this new you.”

 

Fenris remained on his knees, his eyes down, chest heaving. He had never hated himself as much as he did in this moment. “At least someone does.”

 

Laughing, Isabela propped herself on her elbow. “Oh not that bad, was it? Although, I seem to remember more _glowing_ last time.” she contemplated, her eyes wandering along him.

 

Standing, pulling his trousers up, he shook his head. “No, but this can't happen again. I… this was a mistake.” he held his hand beside his head, his frustration conveyed by its trembling.

 

Comprehension crossed her face. “There's another woman, isn't there?”

 

Fenris walked to the window, his eyes staring across the open water, the stars reflecting on the water like diamonds. “There was. I thought I had moved past it, but… I wanted to call _her_ name the entire time.”

 

“It was just sex, Fenris. No need to be all emotional about it.” she turned her head, her fingers playing in the fur beneath her. “This girl, her name wouldn't happen to be Ana?”

 

Shutting his eyes a moment to compose himself, Fenris turned. “How do you know her?”

 

Isabela laughed, rolling to her feet. “I gave her passage to Kirkwall close to a year ago. And you kept saying her name in your sleep.”

 

Fenris raised an eyebrow. “I-”

 

“Whatever happened between the two of you, it's not my concern. But if you're here and she's not, that means you're running again. When will you stop running, Fenris?”

 

Clenching his fists, Fenris turned to the door. How dare Isabela speak to him as though she knew everything he had experienced. He had every right to run. He _needed_ to have a right. “I think I'll stay below deck.”

  


**

 

Ana sat quietly in the forest outside Halamshiral, her steady breathing the only sign she was not a sculpture. A green aura surrounded her hands as her lips moved, silent words forming on her lips. After a moment, her body fell forward, the aura dissipating.

 

Ana's eyes opened, the familiar surroundings of the Fade before her. She had mastered her ability to _enter_ the Fade as a Somniari, now she needed to master finding others.

 

“Solas.” she whispered, concentration wrinkling her brow. “Find Solas.”

 

 _It was just sex._ The words danced through the air, echoing around her, overlapping.

 

Shaking her head, she spoke again. “No, Solas. Find Solas.”

 

 _I need passage to Kirkwall_. rang around her from every direction, louder this time.

 

Groaning in frustration, Ana opened her eyes, finding herself on a ship under way. No one seemed to notice her presence. She spun around, confused. “Why am I here? I want to find Solas!”

 

She turned to the captain’s cabin, grunts and groans emanating from it. “Wait, I know this ship. This is Isabela’s vessel.”

 

She reached for the door, but found her hand pushing right through it. She hesitated, knowing what she would see, but refusing to believe it. Shutting her eyes, Ana stepped through the door, stopping in her tracks as her eyes fell upon Fenris and Isabela. Her features twisted as she wanted to lash out, destroy the entire ship, but her desire to run overcame her desire to attack. Her mind searched for Solas, but her heart sought Fenris, and she found him.

 

She stepped through the door again, tears blinding  her eyes as they fought to come out. She closed her eyes, ready to return to the real world when she stopped.

 

_This was a mistake._

 

_-can't happen again._

 

“Then what are you doing here? With her?” Ana screamed at the door. Fenris was gone, why couldn't she accept that? She hated how much this hurt. She hated that she wanted nothing more than to see him again.

 

 _Kirkwall_ whispered in her ear.

 

She threw her hands on her head, running her fingers through her hair. “No. He can't be that dumb. That fool will get himself killed.”

 

Ana sat up as the forest around her came back into view. She stood, dusting herself off before facing the path to her destination. “He will try kill Hawke, and she'll slaughter him.” she hesitated, pacing the forest floor, her fingers interlocked behind her head. Her first instinct was to race to his aide. Would he want her help? Would she be screamed at and sent away? No, he moved on, he had forgotten about her, he was on his own. At least that's what she tried to convince herself.

  
After several moments and a well defined path, Ana groaned loud enough the forest animals scattered. “I guess I'm going back to Kirkwall.”

 


	16. Awakening

“Are you coming to bed, Vhenan? It is quite late.” Solas asked, a gentle hand squeezing The Inquisitor’s tensed shoulder.

 

Virana sat hunched over the wooden table, numerous books spread before her. Her hair was messy from running her hands through it so many times, her eyes sunken and heavy from lack of rest. “None of this makes sense. Everything I learned says Mythal had no children. She was the goddess of justice, the All Mother who looked after The People. Ana dispelled her magic hold on me with ease, but I can find no mention of her in these books.” frustration and confusion weighed on her gaze as she turned to Solas. “I don't understand. Tell me what I'm missing.”

 

Kissing the top of her head, Solas closed the book in her hands, his fingers tenderly sliding along her fingers. “Who she was centuries ago doesn't matter. She's gone for now and we need to focus on destroying Corypheus. For that, you need rest. All your questions will be answered soon enough.”

 

Virana was barely aware she was standing her exhaustion was so heavy. She spent every night in the week since Dayora left studying the ancient texts in Solas’s library. The voices from the Well whispered that Mythal had spoken truthfully, and she could make out they recognized Ana, but her past had been forgotten. They only remembered her name. “Solas, you wouldn't lie would you? I don't care if you and Ana had a past, or even that you're a lot older than you let on. I love you and I need to know I can trust you.”

 

Her question met with a pause, Solas scooping her into his arms and turning for their chamber, her head nestled into his shoulder. “Of course, Vhenan. I love you and want you to know the truth.”

 

When Virana awoke the next morning, she found herself alone, the place in the bed beside her cold. “Solas?” she sat up, her vision adjusting to the warm sunlight peeking through the windows, the last bit of sleep falling away. “Solas, are you here?”

 

After another moment of silence, Virana stood, dressing before heading downstairs. She found Solas in his study, which shouldn't have been a surprise. She loved seeing him wrapped in his own thoughts, an attraction that even she couldn't explain.

 

Solas felt her eyes on him, a smile breaking his rather serious expression. “Virana, you're awake, good.”

 

“Is everything all right? You seem nervous.” she walked to him, her eyes falling on his desk before moving to his face, his gaze hesitant to meet hers.

 

“Yes, I was thinking about what you said last night, about being able to trust me. I told you I wanted you to know the truth, and I do.”

 

The Inquisitor grabbed his hands, tilting her head to see his face better. She feared  the words that might follow. Why wouldn't he look her in the eye? “Solas, you're scaring me.”

 

His head snapped up at the words, his gaze soft and reassuring, his lips placing gentle kisses on her hands. “Vhenan, that is not my intent, I apologize. I simply… I know it's early, but come with me. There is something I wish to show you.”

 

**

 

Small gasps escaped Virana as she spun around, her eyes disbelieving the beauty that fell around her. Solas had taken her to a small oasis, a few hours from Skyhold, although no one would know it. Surrounding them was beautiful greenery, flowers of vibrant blue, pink, red, orange, violet, and multiple other hues while the large waterfall behind them soothed any who heard its splashing waters. Solas led her by the hand to a small log at the water's edge, his eyes tracing her features as though he had never seen her before this moment.

 

“You are so beautiful. And I love you more deeply than I ever thought possible. You always focus on what you feel is right, protecting those closest to you. You've impressed me, Virana. When I first met you, I never expected us to end up here.” he reached down, pushing her small braid behind her pointed ear, his thumb rubbing the stubble of the shaved portion beside her temple.

 

“Solas, what's going on? You're not proposing are you?” she playfully pushed his shoulder, giggling when his ears turned a bright shade of red.

 

“No, unfortunately not. I wanted to tell you the truth about these markings.” his hand lovingly brushed her forehead, his fingers almost trying to rub her vallaslin from her skin. “They are not what you think they are.”

 

“What do you mean? They pay homage to our chosen gods. My keeper told me.” her voice confused.

 

A sympathetic smile pulled at his lips, his head shaking. “They are slave markings. You have heard a brief recounting of our history, allow me to tell you in detail. Long before any of this world existed, before The Imperium, The Chantry, even the blight, immortal elves claimed the land. We lived peacefully with the spirits of the Fade, each clan treated as an extension of one's own family. However, centuries of peace became boring for some of the clans, and war broke out. Mythal’s clans proved the most vicious, scarcely taking captives, slaughtering any who opposed her” his eyes studied her face, a loving gaze giving Virana a sense of safety. “Mythal would send her daughter to offer the choice: swear fealty or die. When clans were conquered, the elves who chose fealty were enslaved, their new masters branding them with the vallaslin to show which clan defeated them. If a slave bearing the mark of Mythal was found in territory belonging to, say, Andruil, they would be executed.”

 

Disbelief clashed with the horror reflecting in Virana’s rose-colored eyes. “But why?”

 

“Most of Mythal’s allies wanted nothing more than power. Mythal herself was a cruel tyrant, showing no mercy on those beneath her. Ana was no different. Mythal was grooming her to continue her reign of terror and bloodshed. Elghar’nan was one of the few brave enough to stand against her. He offered refuge and sanctuary to any capable of escaping. Fen’Harel was the shadow whom he trusted to bring those slaves to freedom, but it was not enough. Something had to be done to stop the war. Fen’Harel devised a way to remove the immortality from the elves, and locked the warring clans away.”

 

Virana stepped back, her hands gingerly pressing against her cheeks and forehead, her skin pale. “So that was just one more thing the Dalish got wrong? Out of everything we preserved, we chose _this_?” tears formed in the corners of her eyes, the last word rolling off her tongue with a bitter taste. “We celebrate a woman who started a war? Everything that's happened was because Mythal- and Ana wanted to rule?”

 

“If you like, I know a spell that can remove the vallaslin. It is the very least I could do.” he pulled her back into an embrace a moment, calming her down as the realization hit her like a boulder.

 

“Please.” barely audible, muffled against his chest. “If what you say is true, please remove my vallaslin. Enslaving our own people is not something to be proud of.”

 

Solas smiled at her, a small kiss on her lips before he waved his hands over her face, a white aura glowing around them. She felt a tingling on her face as the marks lifted from her skin, relief falling on her as they disappeared.

 

“You are beautiful, Virana.” Solas said once more, his hands holding her now clear face.

 

“It worked?” her voice hopeful. “They're gone?”

 

“They're gone. Now come, I'm sure your war council is searching for you. From what I hear, it will be time to move against Corypheus soon.”

 

**

 

Dayora was the best tracker of Clan Lavellan, however, tracking Ana proved harder than she expected. She no longer had Inquisition reports at her disposal and no idea where Ana would go. After the last week, she found herself in the trees of the Hinterland forests, the area surprisingly peaceful with the removal of apostates, rogue templars, and disappearance of the beast that had been murdering villagers.

 

The midday sun was bright, light shimmering through the leaves overhead. Sweat rolled down her face, her hands twirling her braid into a bun to cool herself. A gentle breeze came from nowhere, rushing around her face, beckoning her to follow. Were those whispers on the wind? She looked ahead and saw a cavern in the hillside, long since abandoned.

 

Dayora dismounted, tethering her horse to the bare branches of a nearby fallen spruce, readying her bow before approaching the entrance. There were no signs of tracks, no evidence that a creature of any sort called this place home. Stepping onto the cavern floor, Dayora’s eyes gravitated to the remnants of what appeared to be drawings. She slung her bow over her shoulder crouching before touching what seemed to be animal prints. A dog? No, too big. A wolf? But what sort of wolf leaves paw prints the size of one's own hand?

 

Her gaze followed the faded strides to the large circle carved in the stone floor. Upon closer inspection, she could see scorch marks in the smaller circles around the center, covering not simple drawings, but symbols of the elven gods.

 

“What- happened here? I have seen nothing like this.” she mused to herself, intrigued by what was before her.

 

Her hand touched the scorched earth and her body froze, her head thrown back, her eyes white. Images flashed before her, many too fast for her to comprehend. Mythal’s temple? A hunter standing over a dead hawke, an arrow in its heart. A young elven woman, hands and feet bound, her sight taken from her, blood dripping down her face like tears. A white haired elf placing a kiss upon the blinded huntress's brow. A golden halla? If she had to guess, she would think this was the tale of the birth of Ghilan’nain, the mother of halla.

 

 _You touch that which you do not understand, but your faith speaks for you. You_ _know_ _little, yet you believe. I have waited for you, young huntress._

 

The images ceased and Dayora found herself surrounded by darkness. She spun, confused, the words closer to thoughts in her head than a voice she heard. “I don't understand! What's happening?”

 

_You have touched ancient magic, remnants left, bound by the blood one of our own left to soak  the earth._

 

“But I'm no mage! What is this? What's going on? I don't understand!” her voice becoming frantic, her eyes searching for any sign of light, any sign that there was someone there, speaking to her.

 

_All The People held magic. Before The Dread Wolf tore our world asunder. It echoes in your blood, still._

 

 _“_ This is… what's going on… what kind of magic is this?”

 

Dayora squinted as a light burst through the darkness. An elven woman stood before her,  hair like sunlight, eyes more blue than the ocean. On her face was white vallaslin, the elegant swirls forming the head of a halla across her brow. A small silver wreath wrapped around the back of her head, the ends resting over her ears, stopping at her forehead. Her smile was warm, like a mother gazing at her child, a presence that calmed Dayora.

 

“Who- who are you?” she reached for the woman, but found a barrier standing between them.

 

 _I have watched you for some time, child. You have honored your ancestors and have been_ _heard_ _. I can only hold this form but a moment, the magic that lingered is fading quickly,_ _and_ _the veil grows stronger once more. I am Ghilan’nain, the mother of halla._

 

 _“_ You… you're the… real?” Falling to her knees, Dayora threw her gaze to the ground. “My lady, forgive me.”

 

Ghilan’nain smiled, small tendrils of white magic lifting Dayora to her feet.

 

_You seek the one who cast this ritual? She sails for Kirkwall. Be warned, the dragon stirs in a world beyond. Your allegiance will decide your fate._

 

Everything flashed white, Dayora coughed, gasping for breath, while the cavern rushed toward her. She lifted her hand from the floor to see Ghilan’nain’s symbol beneath the scorch mark.

 

“So… Kirkwall.”

 

**

 

Lightning split the sky above as thunderheads loomed. Fenris stepped from the ship, pausing, his mind returning to the last time he had set foot here. The despair that clawed at him while he was put in chains, the anger that rose when they sailed away, none of his companions running to his aid.

 

Fenris remembered the streets as though he had never left, each corner he turned eliciting another memory of a lifetime ago. He paused when he stood before The Hanged Man, one of the few places that held happy memories for him, most of which comprised getting drunk and losing to Varric and Isabela in Wicked Grace while Merrill asked the same questions repeatedly.

 

“You there! Elf!” echoed from the alley behind him, a deeply masculine...female voice? One that he would recognize anywhere.

 

“Long time, no see, Aveline.” a grin on his face as he turned toward the sound.

 

“Fenris, it is good to see you.” Aveline said, embracing him.

 

“You haven't changed .” he chuckled, looking at her orange hair, pulled back into a bun, her eyes as intense and fierce as he remembered them. The only thing that really changed was her armor. Heavy plate armor, the Kirkwall crest emblazoned on the front.

 

“Neither have you. I have to say, I never expected you'd return. Not after everything that happened.”

 

His eyes grew dark, his gaze glancing at the empty streets around them. “Where is everyone? It's not like this place to be so- empty.”

 

“Hawke put the city on lockdown. Everyone has curfew, the streets are to be empty by three hours before nightfall She won't tell anyone what is going on, just that a threat is coming.”

 

An amused gleam flashed in Fenris’s eyes, a chuckle slipping from his lips. “She's scared. Good, she should be.”

 

Aveline hung her head a moment, realizing why Fenris had returned. “You're the threat she was talking about. Fenris as guard captain-”

 

Holding his hand up, Fenris met her gaze. “Aveline, I have no wish to kill you. My quarrel is with Hawke. Please do not intervene.”

 

Aveline swallowed hard. There was something different about Fenris, something darker. She knew if she challenged him it would mean her death, but if she didn't, it would likely mean Hawke’s. She looked to the ribbon wrapped around her wrist, a token of love from her husband. Shutting her eyes and pulling her blade from its sheath, she whispered, “I'm sorry, Donnic.”

 

Raising her blade, Aveline focused her eyes in front of her. “Fenris, it is my du-”

 

But Fenris had disappeared.

 

Rain tapped on the window of the Amell mansion, the drops streaming down the glass. Hawke sat quietly on the sill, one of Varric’s books in her lap. She glanced out the window, her eyes attracted by what she thought was movement, but she saw nothing.

 

Closing the book, she straightened, one hand in the window, thunder rolling in the distance.

 

“Everything all right, love?” Anders entered the room, a cup of hot tea in each hand.

 

Marian was silent a moment longer. Lightning flashed again, followed by a clap of thunder that shook the house. There. She knew she saw it. Her hand curled into a fist as her eyes fell upon a lone figure dressed in black. His white hair stuck to his face, the collar of his trench coat wrapped around his jawline. Their eyes locked a moment longer before Fenris turned, walking toward Sundermount.

 

“Marian? What is it?” Anders asked, his voice concerned, his eyes following hers out the window.

 

“It's time. He's here.”

 

**

 

Hawke and Anders followed Fenris’s trail, finding him sitting on a boulder, one knee raised, his arm resting on it.

 

“Is it finally time to put this dog down for good?” Anders taunted, his staff already in his hand.

 

“Let's get this over with.” Hawke unsheathed her daggers, spinning them in her hands while she spoke.

 

Fenris closed his eyes, snorting while he stood. His fingers arched, extending his claws, his emerald eyes locked onto his opponents. He crouched, his body aimed at Hawke, attempting to mimic the many times he had seen Ana attack.

 

“Now.” she whispered.

 

Before Fenris could launch his assault, Anders threw his hand up, a blue aura shining from his eyes, the ground before him splitting open, the fissure racing for Fenris. The elf struggled to keep his footing as the ground shook beneath him. He had no choice but to evade, leaping to offset the ground throwing him aside. His feet slid across the dirt, rage blazing in his glare, his claws dragging through the ground to keep his balance. He reached for his blade, cursing under his breath as he realized it had been left at Skyhold.

 

Standing, Fenris heard the sound of metal slicing through the air, ducking back as Hawke's dagger sliced beside his face. Fenris snarled, swiping his claw at her, connecting with her blades while his body moved back against her advance.

 

“Don't forget about me!” Anders called, slamming his staff into the ground.

 

Fenris glanced back, a wall of ice erupting behind him, blocking his chance to gain ground and push Hawke on the defensive. He snarled again, ducking as Hawke's blades wedged themselves in the ice inches above his head. Clenching his fist, he swung toward her stomach, shock and frustration crossing his face when the ground beneath her feet rose, pushing her away.

 

Looking up, Fenris had no time to react before a swift kick sent him flying across the field of battle. His body sliding through the rocks and dirt, spinning from the momentum.  

 

“He's not so tough without his greatsword!” Hawke jeered. “Too bad his little girlfriend isn't here to protect him.”

 

Laughing, Anders spun his staff, a green aura surrounding Hawke, her movement speed increasing, any scrapes she had, healing. “Perhaps you should grant him mercy and just finish him!”

 

Fenris rolled to his hands and knees, his body healing beneath his clothing. He could feel the monster within trying to come out, the blood rage boiling in his veins while fangs begged to break through. No, he didn't need it. He could defeat Hawke on his own. He swore he wouldn't be a monster, he would use his new abilities only when necessary. He would not lose control of his own life again.

 

His eyes lifted once more,  focusing on Hawke advancing. Fenris rolled away, just as Hawke's twin blades landed in the ground beside him. He stood to his feet, his fist flying for his opponent when she turned to attack, her eyes widening with the realization she had too much momentum to evade.

 

“Hawke!” Anders’s voice echoed as she flew backward, a red mark on her cheek from the impact.

 

The mage threw his hand up, a blue aura removing the bruise forming on his lover’s face. Fenris watched in anger as Hawke hit the ground, rolling to her feet with the momentum, grinning as though he had missed her completely.

 

“I've had enough, let's finish this.” she pushed off the ground, racing toward her opponent, a confident smirk on her lips.

 

Fenris placed a foot behind him, bracing himself for a counter attack. Without warning, stone spires shot from the ground beneath Fenris, taking his footing once more. A sharp pain spread through his body as the point of a single spire pierced his back, the sharp edge emerging through his abdomen. Fenris watched as it pulled back, the stone returning to the ground from which it was summoned, a large hole in its place. Falling to his knees, he placed a hand over the wound, his vision blurring, turning to Hawke's incoming assault before collapsing altogether.

 

“What the-” was all Hawke could speak before the flash of black connected with her chest, launching her into the ground, bouncing, sliding toward Anders.

 

“I was wondering when you would show up.” Anders growled, helping Hawke to her feet.

 

A figure crouched over Fenris, one foot on either side of him, eyes black as night, fangs bared, one hand on Fenris’s chest, one claw curled around its palm, facing the enemy.

 

Fenris tried to focus, his vision blurred while his body healed the wound he suffered. His voice a mere whisper, not believing what his eyes claimed stood before him. “Is that-”

  
Hawke rubbed the dirt from her chin, murder in her eyes, the word coming off her tongue with disgust. “Ana.”


	17. The Beginning of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT***

 

Hair the color of onyx fell around shining crimson vallaslin, draping Ana’s shoulders and cascading over her side as she crouched over Fenris. Her stance was more animalistic, akin to a wolf protecting her injured mate. Fangs bared, a vicious, bloodthirsty snarl aimed at Hawke and Anders, murderous glares given in return. 

 

“You'll heal in a moment.” her hand on Fenris’s chest, her eyes still trained forward. “What were you thinking? Were you trying to get yourself killed?” a flicker of concern peeked through the berating tone accompanying the words.

 

“I … I don't know what I was thinking.” Fenris groaned, sitting up, his hand feeling the soft flesh were the wound had been moments ago.

 

“I see now. You've made him like you.” Hawke called, stepping toward the pair, daggers in hand. “No wonder he overestimated himself.”

 

“Take another step and I will rip you in half!” Ana roared, crouching lower, Fenris rolling to his side, propping himself on his elbow. 

 

Hawke stepped forward again, twirling her blades, her eyes holding Ana’s stare. “Be quiet, bitch. Dogs don't get to speak.”

 

Ana’s face twisted in feral rage before bolting from her position, leaving a small dust cloud beside Fenris. She appeared behind Hawke, visible long enough for her to see the swift kick that sent her flying once more.

 

“No!” Anders yelled, swinging his staff at Ana, his eyes flashing blue, arcane bolts rushing toward her.

 

Ana evaded the blow with ease, falling back to Fenris. “What happened to you? Why won't you fight?”

 

“I can't- I don't know how to control it.” his voice was low, unsure, his hand against his abdomen, half expecting his wound to return.

 

“The only way to control it is to embrace it, Fenris. This power, it's not the weapon.  _ You _ are the weapon. Listen to it. That is the only way you will fight and survive. Accept that it is a part of you, and it will never control you.”

 

Fenris fell silent. He knew there was truth to her words, but fear gripped him. What if he lost control? What if he couldn't come back once he had given into the darkness now lurking within? Sure, he had fed when he needed to, but to release his hold completely? The notion terrified him.

 

“You don't need a blade to fight. But if you prefer one, I can help.” Ana stated, her eyes still focused on Anders.

 

Fenris hesitated, part of him wanted to embrace the power he kept at bay. If Ana could figure out a way to keep the blood lust in check, however, then he could. Breathing deep through his nose, he closed his eyes and--let go.

 

Ana’s gaze shifted as she felt the power surge from his body. The lyrium scars on his face glowed a  brilliant crimson now;  a perfect match to hers. She watched in awe as the red light flowed down his body, his fangs emerged to the full. A grin spread across her face when his eyes snapped open, a black abyss behind his eyelids. A sinister smile grew as he turned to Ana, his claws extended. “About that blade.”

 

Nodding, Ana clasped her hands together, a cold wind erupting around her, her hair dancing like wildfire, as ancient elvhen fell from her lips faster than Fenris could understand.

 

He watched, entranced as she pulled her hands apart, a solid hilt made of ice between her palms. The further apart her hands grew, the more complete the weapon became. A grin fell on his lips when she handed him a replica of his Blade of Mercy, completely made of ice. 

 

“It is imbued with magic. So long as I breathe, it will not break.” 

 

Fenris dragged the flat of the blade across the back of his hand, a practice swing to gauge the weight and balance. It was perfect. “Shall we begin?”

 

“With pleasure.”

 

Hawke braced herself when Ana faced her and disappeared. She swung her dagger forward, a futile attempt to hit what she couldn't see. She whipped around as laughter echoed behind her, lashing out again, striking nothing but air.

 

“Hawke, get back!” Anders yelled, slinging his staff forward, attempting to cast rejuvenate on her.

 

“Ah, ah, little mage, your fight is with me.”

 

Anders spun, finding Ana just as her roundhouse kick threw him back, landing on the ground, sliding several feet. His eyes glowed blue, snarling as he threw his hand out. The rocks around him rose and shot toward Ana. She smiled, raising her hands one at a time, stepping and spinning with such fluid motion, she almost looked as though she were dancing. With each beckon of her wrist, the earth rose, deflecting each stone fist Anders sent to her. With the last deflection, Ana pushed her fist forward, fire erupting from her position and racing toward him.

 

Getting to his feet with just enough time to evade, Anders scowled, the flames engulfing the area he had been. Not giving Ana an opportunity for another attack, he slammed his staff down, small bolts of lighting springing from its base, reaching for the elf. Ana smiled as the largest bolt rained down from the clouds above, one hand raised to meet it, the other tucked against her chest.

 

As soon as the first strand of electricity connected with her fingertips, she twirled once more, thrusting her other arm forward. The lightning bolt wrapped around her body, launching from her outstretched hand, redirected toward Anders.

 

“Impossible!” he cried, rolling away as the bolt crashed against the mountain side, a deafening thunderclap immediately following.

 

Before he could retaliate, vines erupted from the ground, wrapping around his hands and ankles, holding him down.

 

“Don't bother struggling.” Ana chuckled, kicking his staff away. “You've lost.”

 

**

 

Hawke leapt back, Fenris’s ice blade crashing into the ground before her. No sooner had her feet hit the dirt, Fenris was behind her, slicing his blade through the air. She grunted, turning to face the assault, her daggers struggling to block the blow as her feet slid from beneath her. Taking the only option she had, Hawke rolled forward, pulling her blades back as she somersaulted between the elf's legs, popping up behind him. 

 

Wasting no time, Hawke lunged into an assault of her own, one blade catching his cheek. Fenris glowered, spinning into a whirlwind attack, the edge of his blade cutting Hawke’s side, her evasion too slow. 

 

“Anders?” Hawke's gaze shifted for a moment, her eyes falling on Ana’s elemental onslaught on her lover, her feet racing to gain footing. “Anders!” she screamed, turning in an attempt to shift Ana on the defensive.

 

“I don't think so. I'm your opponent now.” Fenris growled, appearing beside her, crouched, his blade carving through the air between them. With little time to counter, Hawke jumped, landing on the blade, using the upward momentum to push off into the air above.

 

Opening her eyes, Hawke saw Fenris, eyes black, lyrium scars  pulsing red, above her, his fist pulled back. Blood shot from her mouth as Fenris’s blow connected with her stomach, slamming her into the ground, the earth crumbling into a small crater around her.

 

Coughing, Hawke rolled to her stomach, more blood oozing from her mouth, her lungs struggling to breathe. “Anders- help.”

 

“Marian! Hold on!” Anders screamed, pulling against the vines holding him down.

 

“Struggle all you want, they will only grow tighter.” Ana's condescending tone, and her satisfied grin enraged him.

 

“I'll kill you!” he snapped. “Let her go!”

 

Fenris stood over Hawke, his foot on her back. Meeting his gaze, the elf pressed down, the Champion screaming as the sound of her ribs breaking echoed on the wind. 

 

Anders’s expression quickly shifted from fury to fear. “Please, stop! Kill me instead, please don't hurt Marian.” 

 

A smirk pulled at Ana’s lips, her mouth opening to speak when she froze. The earth trembled, thunder roaring from the sky above. A green aura burst from the heavens, enveloping Ana, lifting her from the ground and suspending her in the air. Her eyes were white, her head back, hair floating forward as though she were sinking beneath the ocean waves. Incoherent whispers sounded around them, wisps of green and white magic darting through the air, swirling around her. Her body stiffened, a powerful wind pushing against the others before Ana fell to the ground.

 

“Ana!” Fenris raced the short distance to her, pulling her to her feet, concern clearly visible through his new appearance. “What was that?”

 

She stood silent a moment, a wide smile on her face as she stared at her hands. “The Dreamer’s Orb has shattered.” her gaze shifted to Fenris. “I am myself again. The power stolen from me has returned.”

 

“What are you?” Anders whispered, catching Ana’s attention.

 

“One of The People. And we do not allow offenses such as yours to go unpunished.” 

 

Fenris returned to Marian, lifting her to her knees by the back of her head. A twisted expression of pain on Hawke's face, her hands clawing at Fenris’s hold while he spoke. “Which one of you dies first?”

 

Ana glanced behind her to Anders. “For the first time since my betrayal, I can remember everything in perfect clarity. Spells and rituals long forgotten. Our people lived peacefully beside spirits, it was forbidden to pull one into a physical vessel.” her full attention turned to the apostate. “You carry a spirit within you. Your hateful vendetta has twisted him against his purpose. That offense is unforgivable.”

 

“No, wait, what are you doing?” Hawke pulled against Fenris’s grip again, crying in pain as she did. “What are you going to do to him?” her voice shaking, fear in her eyes, blood running down her face.

 

Placing a hand on his chin, Ana smirked.  “The only benefit of forcing a spirit into one’s body was for the mage to gain the spirit’s power, so we created a solution. A way to pull the spirit out, keeping it intact.”

 

Eyes widening, Hawke struggled once more. “No! That will kill him! Please! Don't do this! I'm begging you!”

 

Fenris chuckled, “You? Begging? Now this is a sight I thought I would only dream of.”

 

Ana's gaze fell to her partner, who nodded in approval. Turning to Anders, she held her hand over his forehead, a green light coming from her palm.

 

“I love you, Marian Hawke. I always have. I will wait for you at the Maker's side.” Anders closed his eyes, a tear falling down his cheek, the screams and sobs of the Champion ringing in his ears.

 

“Ar lasa mala revas, vena mar tundra in somniar.”  _ you are free, return to your kind in dreams _

 

On the last word, Ana thrust her palm against Anders’s brow, blue beams of light erupting from his eyes, mouth, and fingertips. Tears streamed down Hawke’s face as she screeched his name, her hands clawing, digging at the ground, trying to get to her lover. Her face crumpled in grief and pain, Anders’s body collapsing to the ground, all color fading from him.

 

“Now it's your turn.” Fenris turned to the heartbroken Champion, pulling her head back.

 

“Just get it over with. Kill me and be done with it.” Hawke’s voice trembled, her body shaking from her sobs, her gaze fixed on the lifeless corpse of the man she loved.

 

“Gladly!”

 

“Wait!” Ana called, stopping Fenris seconds before his fangs pierced Marian’s throat.

 

“What!” Fenris snarled, agitated.

 

“Death would be a mercy. It's what she wants.”

 

“It's what she deserves!” he paused, seeing the sly gleam in Ana’s eyes. “Unless you have something better in mind?”

 

“ _ Compulsion _ .” Ana raised her hand, wiggling her fingers “What is the one fate worse than death you could wish upon her?”

 

A coy grin stretched across Fenris’s face as he understood Ana’s intention. He placed his hand around Hawke’s throat, a familiarly sweet scent wafting in the air. The black in his eyes melted away, his pupils dilating as he forced Hawke to meet his gaze. “You will forget all form of combat and any knowledge of previous skill in battle. You can never hold another weapon, let alone engage in a fight of any kind. You will travel to Tevinter, where you will sell yourself to the first magister willing to purchase you, and there you will spend the rest of your days. The same fate you attempted to force on me.”

 

Biting her wrist, Ana knelt before Hawke, her blood flowing into the Champion’s mouth. “You will make no mention of our existence.”

 

“I must… Tevinter… find magister… sell.” Hawke mumbled, her eyes distant and empty as she stood, stumbling back toward Kirkwall.

 

“Thank you.” Fenris said once Hawke departed. “I know we haven't spoken since-”

 

“I didn't come to ask for another chance, Fenris.” Ana faced him, her eyes guarded, her arms folded over her chest. “I'm not here to beg you to love me or plead for forgiveness. You made your feelings abundantly clear last time we spoke.”

 

Stepping forward, he reached a hand toward her, his brow furrowed with guilt. “Ana, please. What I said, I said out of anger, shock. It was foolish and cruel and you did not deserve it.”

 

Her gaze shifted down, away, her arms still folded close to her. “I can't keep doing this back and forth, Fenris.”

 

“Then why did you come?”

 

A frustrated smile spread, her head shaking. “I came to protect you, Fenris. I will always come to you when you need it. But after everything… I should have known better.”

 

Stepping forward again, Fenris grabbed her arm, pulling her close. “Ana, please. Forgive me. I swear to you, my love for you hasn't changed.”

 

“Is that what you told Isabela?” her gaze fell on him, his face pale.

 

“How did you-?”

 

“I'm a dreamer, Fenris. I found you in the Fade. I get it, you left, you were angry and hurt and Isabela, well...she was there. I get it.” she tried to back away, but his hold strengthened.

 

“Ana, that was a mistake. I regretted it as soon as it happened and if I could change it, I would. But I love you. I never stopped.” his voice trembled, his mind racing, fumbling for the words to express his heart, repair the rift he created. “Please, listen, I will spend eternity proving it to you if I must, but please don't do this. Don't let my mistake destroy us.”

 

Closing her eyes, she sighed, her arms falling to her side, his hands sliding down to her wrists. “Fenris, I can't do this. I'm sorry, I can't. Whether you meant it or not, you crushed me. You're right about me, I'm just a mo-”

 

His lips interrupted her, pressing against her own, his hands now on the side of her face. For a moment, she allowed herself to fall into his hold, the passion of his kiss stronger than it had ever been, his regret evident as he kissed her like the opportunity would never rise again. After a moment, he leaned his brow against hers, his eyes closed. “Ana, I know I messed up. I know that I hurt you, and I will never forgive myself for that. But I can't lose you, not again. With you, I saw a future, a life worth living. I can't imagine a world with you gone, I would be lost without you.” his voice low, fear shaking his tone with the realization he might have truly lost her. “I need you.”

 

“I never stopped loving you, Fenris. I never will. I don't want to let go, but I have to. I-”

 

Fenris shook his head, his fingers ensnaring themselves in her hair. “No, don't. I know I'm broken, I know I don't deserve you, not after everything I have done, but, Ana, I am begging you, please don't leave me. I love you.”

 

Tilting her head up, Ana met his gaze, her fingers brushing his hair from his pleading eyes. For a moment time stood still, it was just the two of them and her heart screamed for his embrace. She knew he spoke the truth, but things had changed now that the orb had been destroyed. A reckoning stood on the horizon, and she couldn't allow him to be caught up in the chaos. But for tonight? Tonight, she needed to remember one last time what it felt like to be free. “Fenris, I can't promise you a future. I can't even promise you tomorrow. All I can promise is tonight.” her eyes danced in the rising moonlight. “Be with me tonight.”

 

Fenris held her gaze a second longer before devouring her in a kiss of passion. His hands gripped her hair, inhaling deeply as she bit his lip, her tongue slipping past, dancing with his own. 

 

Her hands pushed his trench coat from his shoulders before pulling his sleeveless tunic over his head. Their lips parted long enough for the clothing to pass, his hands releasing the clasp of her shirt behind her neck before pulling the zipper down her back, freeing her breasts.

 

Taking control of the moment, Ana pushed him against a boulder, her fingers removing his belt, allowing room for her hand to find his length. Soft moans came between sloppy, passionate kisses, his hands clasping her rear, exploring her sides before wandering over her chest.

 

One hand entertaining her hardened nipple, Fenris’s other hand pulled the strings holding her trousers. A surprised gasp rolled from her lips when she felt her back against the stone, Fenris claiming the dominant position. 

 

His hot breath rolled across her skin, his tongue inches away from her neck. “Oh, how I want to taste you.” he whispered, his fingers powerfully plunging into her, her leg lifting as her hips twitched in response.

 

“Your venom won't hurt me.” she gasped. “Do it. Bite me.”

 

His hand wandered from her breast, grabbing her jaw and turning her head, his tongue dragging across her soft flesh. Her grip on him tightened, her hand pulling his desire free, her leg resting on his hip.

 

An elated cry echoed like music in his ears when his fangs broke her skin, her hot blood falling into his mouth. A wave of pure ecstasy washed over him, his hand leaping from her face to her raised thigh, claws dragging across her skin, melting in the warmth of her touch. Her hand wandered from his hardened desire to his back, her claws ripping into him, blood dripping, the wounds closing as quickly as they appeared.

 

Throwing his head back, a euphoric cry escaped from his lips, her loins wet and eager as he entered her. Ana wrapped her fingers in his hair, her own fangs piercing his shoulder, her tongue tasting his blood. A pleasured purr sounded from her throat, hunger like no other overtaking them both. Strong hands pushed and squeezed plump breasts, his thrusts deep and powerful. The harder she pulled his hair, the faster his movements. 

 

Her mouth open, Ana gasped for air, her body tightening around his throbbing erection, each entry finding its mark. One hand gripped the bottom of her jaw, pushing her head back, his other hand exploring the length of his lover. The smell of her blood sent him into a frenzy, hungrily licking the blood from her skin before indulging his thirst once more.

 

Each bite elicited a shrill moan, her grip tightening with each lick, each puncture. Fenris had never had his hair pulled in such a way, and it called to something primal within. Hands gripped her hips, moving their entwined bodies to the grass, her lover throbbing inside her. Fenris grabbed her hands, laying them above her head, his lips leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder, down to her stomach. Eyes closed, her scent enveloped him, his body quivering, his tongue running across her inner thigh.

 

Small gasps and moans escaped her, his fingers entertaining her while he soaked in the moment. Ana felt his teeth above her flower, his shoulders pressing in the bend of her knees. A tremble raced down her spine, her smile betraying her anticipation with her lover slowly crawling toward her. Soft breaths escaped her, his body pressing her own legs against her chest with ease, his tip teasing her. 

“You're quite flexible.” whispers accompanied another kiss on her neck.

 

“Stop teasing and finish me!” her hips writhing with the complaint.

 

A flick of the tongue against firm nipple before his mouth engulfed it. “As you wish.”

 

A satisfied cry escaped her, his length entering her once more. Hands flew to his back, her claws raking him, his own grasping her hair. His thrusts came faster, his climax nearing, Ana’s elated moans pushing him to the edge. A pleasured scream reached his ears, her back arching, her vallaslin shining with her peak.

 

Fenris gave one last, forceful thrust, his own marks glowing as he released within her, an exhausted but pleasured sigh, his lips falling on hers one more time before pulling away. Fenris rolled to his back, his arm bringing his love to his chest. “That- was amazing.”

 

**

 

The first rays of morning light peeked over the mountain when Ana opened her eyes. She smiled, her head resting on Fenris’s bare chest, his heartbeat the sweetest of melodies.

 

She sat up, her eyes tracing every inch of him memorizing him in her mind. He looked so peaceful, his chest steadily rising and falling, the weight of the world off his shoulders for but a few moments. She reached forward, pulling his hair from his brow before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 

“I'm sorry, Fenris. I wish it could be different, but where I'm going, you can't follow. I hope one day you'll understand.” her brow wrinkled with sorrow. She didn't want to leave him. Truth be told, she wanted to lay in his arms forever, but before that could happen she needed to finish what was started.

  
  


Songbirds chirped, calling to one another, their shrill voices causing Fenris to wake. He smiled, his eyes still closed, his free arm stretching.

 

“Good morning, beautiful.” he whispered, reaching beside him, where Ana had been when they fell asleep. 

 

His hand feeling the place beside him empty, and his ears hearing no response, Fenris sat up, his heart sinking. “Ana? Ana!”

 

Turning, he saw her clothing gone. The only object left behind, other than his own clothing, was the blade of ice. He lifted his nose, his face darkening with the realization the wind no longer carried her scent. Fenris sat forward, his head in his hands. She was gone and his heart broken. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Fenris cried.

 

**

 

With the orb destroyed, Ana knew she had the power to face Solas. Compelling her way onto a ship heading for Jader was easy enough, but surely the Inquisition would be looking for her, especially since Harding’s death. No matter, she would handle each situation as it arose.

 

Ana had been off the ship a few moments before she heard her name, the voice somewhat familiar.   

 

Turning in the direction the sound came from, she saw Dayora walking toward her, cloak over her head.

 

“Who are you?” Ana asked, her eyes darting around, searching for any onlookers.

 

“My Lady Ana-”

 

“Let me stop you there. Don't bow and don't call me ‘my lady’. Especially when I don't know you.” 

 

“Of course! I'm sorry, I was hoping we could speak? My name is Dayora.”

 

Pausing, Ana turned, her lips pursed, her gaze down as if recalling a memory. “You're that elf I rescued when I first reached the Hinterlands. You were traveling to Skyhold.”

 

Dayora smiled, nodding with enthusiasm. “Yes! That's me.”

 

Looking around one last time, Ana turned for the city gates. “If we will speak, we best do so away from prying eyes and ears.”

 

Once outside the city, Ana spoke. “Are you here for the Inquisition?”

 

A sadness fell on Dayora’s expression, her mind reflecting on her bittersweet departure. “Not anymore. Virana and I… we stopped seeing eye to eye.” her gaze found Ana's. “I have always honored the gods-”

 

“Oh not this again.” Ana rolled her eyes, turning away. “I never asked to be a god.”

 

“You are the daughter of Mythal. I read the reports, Virana is a fool to stand against you for the sake of Solas.”

 

“Is there a point to all this rambling?” irritation reflected on her face and tone.

 

Dayora nodded again, her eyes darting to the ground. “I searched you out because I wish to pledge fealty to you.”

 

Shaking her hand, Ana pursed her lips, now walking away. “Nope. Not doing it. I didn't want slaves then, I don't want them now.”

 

“Lady Ghilan’nain said ‘the dragon stirred’. That my allegiance would decide my fate. I wish to swear allegiance to you, Ana.” she fell to a kneeling position, her fist driving into the ground. “I tried meeting you in Kirkwall, but it seems my ears were a turnoff for the ship captains of that city.”

 

Ana paused at the mention of Ghilan’nain’s name, the rest of Dayora’s words fading. “She- came to you?”

 

“Yes. When I was tracking you. I found a cavern with the symbols of the Creators carved in a circular pattern. When I touched it, I had  a vision and she appeared.” Dayora lifted her eyes to Ana,  facing her once again, her expression curiously intrigued. 

 

“Do you know what I am, outside of my family history?”

 

“I know that you drink blood and have the instincts of a predator.” determination shone in her eyes, her black bangs dancing on her brow. “I know not which Creator the Dalish call you, but I'm tired of praying to statues while our true gods walk the earth.”

 

“If you wish to swear allegiance, the same as ancient times, then we will need to make a few changes.”

 

“Anything.”

 

Ana knelt before Dayora, her thumb pressed firmly against her brow. She spoke in ancient elvhen, Dayora's vallaslin dedicated to Mythal disappearing. The barren branches erased, red lines, similar to leaves on a vine spread from Ana's thumb, swirling, curving down Dayora’s face, spreading to her neck and down her body.

 

“Your fealty is sworn, your allegiance complete.” Ana spoke, removing her hand, her eyes admiring the new crimson markings.

 

“No.” Dayora shook her head. “I want more than just vallaslin. I can't aide you if I can't keep up with you. Make me like you.”

 

Laughing, Ana shook her head, pulling Dayora to her feet. “You don't know what you ask.”

 

Her brow furrowed, she grabbed Ana's hand, her amethyst eyes sparkling like the midday sun. “Yes, I do. I am no use to you as a mortal hunter, and you know it.”

 

Hesitation gripped Ana. No one had ever  _ asked _ to be like her. What if this was a ruse? What if the Inquisitor orchestrated this? Dayora seemed genuine enough,  but Ana wasn't convinced. “Prove your loyalty, and if or when I feel I can trust you explicitly, I will grant what you ask.”

 

A disappointed frown hung on Dayora’s face, but Ana’s response was fair. “Then what's our first task?”

 

Ana spun on her heel, walking toward the mountains. “We're returning to Skyhold.”

 

**

 

Virana sat alone in her chamber, her hand clasped around her arm, her eyes vacant with tear stains on her cheeks. A month had passed since Corypheus had fallen. Virana remembered being so elated, the realization of their victory falling over her like a wave in the ocean. She wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around Solas, celebrate their victory together, but he was gone. Why did he leave? Did she do something wrong? Her thoughts spiraled, trying to make sense, somewhere to lay blame.

 

“You're losing your edge.”

 

Virana whipped around, her eyes focusing on Ana, sitting on the railing of the balcony. 

 

“How did you-?”

 

“It was quite easy. No need for as much security once you've saved the world, right?”

 

Averting her gaze, Virana glared at the bed. Hot tears forming in her eyes again as she remembered the last time her and Solas were together. “Solas disappeared. You can torture me, kill me, I don't know where he is.”

 

Ana walked into the bedroom, sitting at the Inquisitor’s desk, her feet propped up, her hands opening the book that was displayed. “I wish I could say I was surprised, but I'm not. He knew once the orb shattered, I would regain my full strength. He's running like the coward he is.”

 

Virana sat in silence a moment longer, refusing to look at Ana. “What now? You kill me? Drink my blood? Take revenge for the trap that killed Fenris?”

 

The book in Ana’s hands slammed shut, her eyes drifting out the window, her fingers wiping a small amount of blood from the corner of her mouth. “Lucky for you, I'm not hungry, and Fenris is alive.” Her eyes snapped to the Inquisitor, a grin creeping across her face, her feet hitting the floor as she leaned forward. “He doesn't know- does he?”

 

A glance from Virana, her arm lowering from her chest to her stomach. “No, I  planned to tell him after the celebratory banquet, but he disappeared as soon as Corypheus was dead. Even Leliana can't find him.”

 

“Virana, you have nothing to fear from me any longer.” she stood, returning to the balcony. “I will not harm a child, even one still forming in the womb.”

 

The Inquisitor's hand clutched her belly, her gaze revealing her disbelief. “Just like that? You figure out I'm carrying Solas’s child and you forgive me?”

 

“Forgive? No. Forget? Also no. But a child changes things. Leliana can't find Solas because he doesn't want to be found. Our people  excelled at that. But as I said, I will not harm a child. So long as you stay out of my way, Virana, you and your child will have nothing to fear from me again.”

 

A relieved sigh escaped the Inquisitor, a moment of peace interrupted by a loud knock against her door. Ana had vanished, of course, before Cullen reached the top of the stairs.

 

“I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have urgent news.” his tone grim, his face white.

 

“What is it?” Virana stared at the floor.

  
“It's Sera. She's dead.”


	18. The Gods Revealed

Since the death of Corypheus and his archdemon, Ferelden and Orlais experienced a time of peace. Solas vanished from the Inquisition, no trace to  be found , leaving Virana to bear and raise their son alone. Cassandra accepted the chantry’s offer as the new Divine, pledging to work with the Inquisitor to protect the realm and restore the order. 

 

Fenris continued to search for Ana, determined to earn her back and fix his mistake. He received word that she had been spotted with another elf in Jader, the two seen leaving together in the direction of the mountains. 

 

Guessing she meant to challenge Solas once more, Fenris headed for Skyhold. Upon arriving at the gates, he compelled his way inside, none of the guards remembering seeing an elf of Ana's description. 

 

“Fenris? You really are alive?” Virana’s voice reached him from across the courtyard. 

 

Turning to face her, he paused, the second, more rapid heartbeat pounding in his ears. “You're with child?”

 

Virana smirked, her hand absentmindedly resting on her stomach. “Am I that obvious already? Ana knew as well.”

 

“I can- hear the heartbeat.” he mumbled, processing her words. “Ana? She was here?” his tone excited, his eyes searching for his love. 

 

“She was, briefly. She showed up yesterday evening, murdered Sera and declared a truce with me before disappearing again.”

 

Fenris’s stance saddened, disappointment crashing over his face. She was here. Less than a day ago, she was here. Why couldn't he have been faster? “Do you know where she was headed?”

 

Nodding to the watch tower, Virana shrugged. “Scouts watched her head north. Beyond that, no one has seen her since.”

 

**

_ TWO YEARS LATER _

 

“Mama! Mama!” a small toddler bounced through the Great Hall at Skyhold, his hazel eyes and curly brown hair dancing, his pointed ears peeking through his locks. He threw his arms forward, reaching for Virana.

 

A wide smile spread across her dirt covered face, her weariness falling away when her eyes found the child. “Amelan! Come here, my sweet boy.” her voice joyful, her arms scooping him into a tight hug.

 

“He looks just like you.” Leliana observed, her hand on Virana’s shoulder.

 

Shaking her head, the Inquisitor placed a loving kiss on the boy’s forehead. “He looks like his father. Every time I look in his eyes, I see Solas.” 

 

Leliana smiled at Amelan, the child hiding his face in his mother’s chest. “I know you have only just returned, but we must speak at your earliest convenience.”

 

**

 

The toddler yawned, his eyes heavy behind the wet bangs on his bathed brow. His mother smiled, her clothing soaked from his splashing in the tub, but she didn't care. Her little boy would only be little a short time, and she relished every second. Virana kissed his tiny forehead, Amelas’s eyes already closed, his mind drifting to dreams. It was a bittersweet moment, the Inquisitor loved her son, but her heart still ached for his father. She wished they could meet.

 

The halls were lit by candlelight, the rooms   almost  empty as the inhabitants of Skyhold parted ways over the last two years. Leliana’s crows cawed, announcing the elf's arrival to their master, her back turned, hunched over her desk as usual.

 

“What was it you needed to speak with me about?”

 

Leliana paused, her eyes remaining on the papers before her. “Divine Victoria has called the Exalted Council. You need to leave for the Winter Palace tomorrow.”

 

An agitated exhale passed Virana’s lips, her eyes rolling as she threw her free hand in the air. “I  just  returned from a week in the Emerald Graves and now I have to travel to Halamshiral? Why can't Cassandra just handle the politics?”

 

A glance from Leliana showed her irritation. She turned, her face  partially  lit from the candlelight. “I understand you wish to spend time with your son, but this is a last resort. Divine Victoria would not call the Exalted Council unless it was necessary.”

 

“Will you be staying here?”

 

“No, I will travel with you, along with Josephine and Cullen. Amelas is also welcome to attend, should you wish to bring him.”

 

Virana chuckled at the thought of her wild two-year-old wreaking havoc during what should be a formal hearing. “Is there anything else, Leliana?” her tone  hopeful for news.

 

A disappointed frown fell on the spymaster's face. “I would tell you if there was, Virana. I'm sorry.” 

 

Virana scoffed. “You must have missed something. Nobody vanishes into thin air.”

 

“I assure you, Inquisitor, my scouts have searched high and low-”

 

“Then tell them to search again! Have you checked the Hinterlands? The Emerald Graves? They must have missed something.”

 

Compassion flickered in Leliana's eyes, her hands gripping Virana’s shoulders. “I'm sorry, but Solas is gone. I wish I had something,  _ anything _ for you, but there has been no sign of him.”

 

“What about Morrigan? Maybe she can help.”

 

“I reached out to her as well. She was unable to find a trace, even with her magic. The best guess is that he escaped into the Crossroads, and has been hiding there ever since.”

 

Virana’s eyes flashed with hope. “Then we can use her eluvian! Enter the Crossroads and find him!”

 

Shaking her head, Leliana smiled sympathetically. “If it were that simple, we would have tried that years ago. I'm sorry, Virana, I truly am.”

 

**

 

Virana’s exhaustion weighed on her, and it didn't take her long to fall asleep. She found herself in the Fade; the view unfamiliar as she stood on a mountain path, a low fog at her ankles, and rushing waterfalls in the distance captured her attention

 

She was cautious with her steps, the path before her well-traveled, but leading into thicker layers of fog. After several moments, Virana stopped. There were no animals. No songs from birds, no chirps of insects, only the water. Peering into the distance, she saw a familiar shape.

 

“Is that- an eluvian?” she whispered, her eyes straining. 

 

The path led her up the mountain, the eluvian in the distance growing ever clearer. It seemed like hours before she reached the base of the hillside. Her eyes traced the sides, silver glimmering in the sunlight, simple embellishments of vines and leaves climbing to the top. When her eyes reached the pointed peak of the mirror, however, a startled gasp escaped her. The vines had turned into claws grasping the edge, horns spiraling around pointing to the sky. The glass was clear, but Virana felt the stir of darkness from beyond the surface.

 

Peering closer, the Inquisitor reached for the glass, her breath visible as cold air descending around her. Four black eyes appeared in the reflection, eliciting a shrill scream from her as a three-fingered claw reached from the eluvian,  narrowly  missing her arm. Virana stumbled, fumbling to get her feet beneath her to run from the behemoth now emerging from beyond the mirror

 

A blood curdling roar boomed through the mountains, the sky darkening. Virana turned to look behind, terror gripping her.  The monster emerged, horns like a dragon’s spiraling to either side before curling up. Four black eyes stared into her soul, its face a mask of flame. Smoke poured from two slits as the creature breathed, leaving no doubt to the inferno raging within the beast. The creature’s arms reached the ground, the same three fingered claws that grasped for her dragging next to it. Its torso pure shadow, an abyss as empty as its gaze. A thin tail with a burning plume of flame on the end swung  angrily  behind the monster, its legs and feet that of a druffalo, its hooves resembling molten rock. Red cracks spread throughout the lower half, hot magma flowing behind the creature's skin.

 

Its eyes turned to Virana as it moved forward, each step shaking the earth to its foundation. Standing motionless, she screamed at her body to move, but it wouldn't respond, her terror growing stronger with the monster growing closer. She watched  helplessly  as it ran for her, the ground behind it ablaze.

 

When it reached the bottom of the mountain, a deep laugh sent chills down her spine, its claws extended, grasping for the frozen Inquisitor. A resounding howl echoed in return, a black direwolf leaping from the fog, its fangs sinking into the creature’s hand.  The behemoth reeled back, screeching in pain, the wolf landing to his feet, ears pinned, stance defensive as he placed himself between Virana and her nightmare. 

 

The monster snarled, slamming its fists into the ground.  Virana gasped as the wolf turned his head to glance at her, two red eyes burning bright against his obsidian fur. When their eyes met, a familiarity passed over her, and a sudden wave of relief flooded through her.

 

The wolf turned back to the creature, a familiar voice whispering in her ears.

 

_ It is not time, Vhenan. Wake up! _

 

Virana’s eyes snapped open, her sheets soaked with sweat, her chest heaving. That voice she heard… it couldn't be… could it?

 

**

 

Virana rode at the head of the procession, her hart covered in golden armor, only his antlers and eyes visible beneath the plate. Josephine and Cullen rode behind her, the carriage with her son just after them. A grin tugged at the Inquisitors lips as she heard Cullen complaining about politics as he always did, Josephine countering with how many marriage proposals Orlais continued to submit for him.

 

“Orlais would use us to strengthen themselves. They wish to control us.” Josephine whispered, a forced smile to the onlookers above, her hand waving to Ban Teagan, his eyes scrutinizing the Inquisition even now. “Ferelden is the real concern. They would see us disbanded. We must be cautious with the Exalted Council.”

 

**

 

A cloaked figured walked through the crowd gathering at the Winter Palace, a blade made of ice strapped to his back, shining in the sunlight. It was easy for him to move unseen, and even easier to cause any who had seen him to forget. His eyes combed the crowd for sight he knew he wouldn't see.

 

He stopped, his nose lifting to the air. Blood. A lot of it. There was no panic among the crowd, so he surmised the Exalted Council was not under attack. Following the scent, he found himself in the back gardens, a blood trail leading inside a small shop.

 

Slouched against the wall was a Qunari warrior, armor covering everything but his face. There was blood spatter along the walls and a pool surrounding the body. He could see a few cuts placed by a blade, but most of the damage  caused by magic.

 

“You there!” A voice called behind him in the doorway.

  
  


The man turned, removing his hood, his pointed ears peeking through his white hair. His emerald eyes fell upon a red-haired woman, dressed in formal attire, the Inquisition insignia on her shoulder.

 

“Did you do this?” her thick Orlesian accent caused her to draw out her question, enunciating the words.

 

“No. I arrived moments before you and found him like this.”

 

“The Inquisitor needs to see this.” she motioned to a scout, whispering into her ear before turning back to the elf. “I am Leliana. I  have a feeling the Inquisitor will wish to speak with you.”

 

After several moments, Virana arrived, an almost relieved expression on her face, her eyes meeting Leliana’s. “What's going on?” her view followed her spymaster’s gesture to the elf and the dead Qunari. “Fenris? What are you doing here? Did you do this?”

 

Fenris chuckled, his head shaking, his eyes glancing over the body once more. “I did not. But whoever did was here recently .”

 

The Inquisitor studied the wounds, recognizing the ones inflicted by magic. The blood had yet to dry,  indicating a recent battle.  Why did nobody hear it? “Fenris, you don't think- Ana did this?”

 

“There's not enough blood for this to be her doing.” he grinned, a fond memory of her powerful fighting style playing in his mind, his eyes still focused on the body. “She fights with magic only against those who cast spells. I don't know what quarrel she would have with the Qunari, but I also haven't seen her in over two years. After speaking with you at Skyhold, I never fully picked up her trail.” 

 

Virana smiled at him, understanding his grief. “I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I know how much it hurts.”

 

Leliana stepped out of the building, a small crowd gathering outside. “There's a trail of blood over here. Perhaps if you follow it, you can find out where he came from.”

 

The Inquisitor frowned. “Would Bull know anything about this?”

 

Her lips pursed, Leliana shook her head. “Doubtful. Once  declared Tal Vashoth, his access to Ben Hassrath intelligence ended.”

 

Turning to Fenris, Virana sighed. “You found him, and you're clearly a skilled tracker. Care to find out where this trail leads?”

 

Fenris considered her offer a moment before agreeing; the smell of blood overwhelming, he followed her. The trail led through the gardens and into an upper storage room near the courtyard of the Winter Palace. Walking through the open, somewhat damaged door, Virana and Fenris stood wide-eyed, the glow of an active eluvian lighting the room.

 

“Is that-?” Fenris breathed.

 

“An active eluvian.” Virana answered his question. “But how did the Qunari get a hold of one?”

 

Touching the rippling surface, Fenris’s heart raced.  Something called to him from beyond the mirror, something in his blood. He stepped through, looking around in wonder at the vision that lay before him. Waterfalls flowing into a white abyss below, cherry blossom trees, their branches grasping for the heavens on every ledge. Dozens of eluvians  scattered as far as the eye could see.  The scent of blood was stronger, almost strong enough to cover the second scent on the wind. A grin tugged at the corner of Fenris’s lips, it was faint, but he knew this scent well.

 

“This is beautiful.” Virana gasped in amazement, her eyes dancing at the vision before her. “Is this the Crossroads?”

 

“If it is, it has changed.” Fenris replied, his eyes following the direction the smells came from. “This way, there's more blood over here.”

 

Following his gaze, Virana saw a path, the only path, of stone, leading up to another rippling eluvian. The blood trail followed the same direction, the puddles of blood still wet, reflecting the daylight. The pair stood before the mirror, the calling Fenris felt even stronger now. Passing through, the scenery changed again. They now stood on a stone bridge, a beautiful mountain valley before them. The bridge  was covered in patches of deep green moss, the stone tower at the end standing guard over the land below. The roof pointed to the sky, the gold tiles shining in the sun. Several spirits stood before them, weapons in hand, as the pair crossed the bridge. 

 

“Looks like a fight.” Fenris growled, his hand reaching for his blade’s hilt.

 

Whispers sang in Virana’s thoughts, voices that had been silent for so long. “Perhaps not. Let me speak with them first.”

 

The largest spirit stepped forth, his hand out, stopping Virana. His voice echoed, speaking ancient elven to them. Virana listened closely , the voices from the Well whispering in her ear in response. Words in ancient elvhen left the Inquisitor’s mouth as naturally as the common tongue, the spirit nodding, stepping aside to grant them passage. 

 

“What was that?” Fenris asked, his voice low, his hand still gripping the hilt. “What did they say?”

 

“It was a greeting. A password friends of Fen’Harel used to get into the castle.” 

 

“What do you mean ‘friends of Fen’Harel’? Isn't he a villain in your Dalish legends?”

 

“Yes, he is supposed to be the god of misfortune.”

 

Glancing at the spirits one last time, Fenris chuckled. “It seems like there is far more to it than the Dalish remember.”

 

Scattered against the walls were more dead Qunari warriors, the same as the one in the Winter Palace, all killed in the same manner. The walls not covered in blood  were decorated with golden mosaics, each a different image telling a story. One element in each picture, however, remained the same, a wolf, guarding those around him. Virana stared in awe, was this the heritage her people only dreamed of? 

 

Entering the tower, the trail of bodies continued, each kill fresher than the last. As the light from the outside faded, Virana’s hand sparked, green light flaring from her palm, a cry of pain as she fell to her knees.

 

“What's happening?” Fenris cried, his brow wrinkled with concern as the surrounding walls trembled, dust falling from the ceiling.

 

“I don't know! It's never done this before!” she replied through clenched teeth, her body rigid as the flare softened, the pain following.

 

A burning sensation flowed up her arm, the residual effect of the flux of magic released by the mark. Virana flexed her fingers, her pulse like a beating drum in Fenris’s ears. 

 

Rushing past the Inquisitor, Fenris turned the corner, stopping at the top of a stone staircase, his blood lust rising with her heartbeat. His eyes flashed black, a low red glow shining through his coat. Swallowing hard, he dug his claws into the wall behind him, fighting the urge to drive his fangs into Virana’s throat and drain her entirely . His eyes snapped open, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“Is everything all right?” Virana asked.

 

Nodding, Fenris looked away, avoiding the Inquisitor's stare. “Yes, just a- headache. It will pass in a moment.”

 

“Are you sure? Perhaps we should rest.”

 

“I said I'm fine!” he snapped, the anger flashing in his face. “My apologies. I'm all right, but we should continue before the trail gets cold.”

 

At the base of the stairs before them glowed the white light of another Eluvian. Less hesitant now that they had added o Ugh two already, Fenris and Virana stepped through, another change of scenery greeting them. They stood on a mountain side, lush forestry surrounding them and leading forward, the path rising with the hill. Broken stone pillars lined the sides, evidence of the great courtyard that once stood in their place. 

 

Moving to step forward, Virana cried out in surprise, jumping back, reaching for her staff. A body fell from the sky, another Qunari warrior, his armor shredded, his neck torn open.

 

“Well, this is an unexpected turn of events.”

 

Fenris froze. He would know  that  voice anywhere, but he dared not believe it. The scent flooded his nose, more powerful than the blood around them. His eyes  slowly  rose, climbing each stone of the pillar beside him. Near the top, he found a black heeled boot, swinging  absentmindedly  in the air. His gaze continued, falling upon red marks, black hair blowing in the breeze, and yellow eyes, thin slitted pupils meeting his, an amused smirk on plump lips.

 

“It can't be.” he whispered, refusing to believe what was before his eyes. “Ana? Is it really you?”

 

“I didn't expect to see you here, Fenris.” she dropped from the pillar, landing  flawlessly  in stride, stepping toward him. “You should turn back.”

 

Fenris stood still, his mind struggling to accept that he had found her,  finally  found her. “Where have you been? Why did you leave? I've been looking for you for the last two years!”

 

A sympathetic smile answered his questions. “I wish there was time, but just as you have searched for me, I have searched for Solas, and found him at last. If I stay to explain, Solas will disappear again and the last two years will be for naught.”

 

Virana’s eyes widened. “Solas? He's here?” she stopped, crying out as the mark flared again, stronger this time. “What- is going- on?!”

 

Waving her hand, a green aura shone in Ana’s fist as the magic in the Inquisitor's hand disappeared, the mark returning to normal. “Your mark is becoming unstable. You need to leave this place.” she turned to Fenris, her eyes pleading with him. “I wish there was more time. Please, Fenris, take her back. It's too dangerous.”

 

“That's it?” he growled. “You disappear for two years, and when I find you, you expect me to turn and leave with no explanation? No, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on!”

 

Ana sighed, agitated. She glanced at the path curving around the mountain before turning back to Fenris. “Solas is beyond that ridge.” she turned to Virana. “Go, say your goodbyes. He knows we're here now.”

 

A hopeful gleam flashed across Virana’s face as she ran toward the path. Ana watched her disappear around the turn before walking to Fenris, her eyes almost saddened when she met his gaze.

 

“I'm sorry, Fenris. But I need to do this. I don't expect you to understand, or even forgive me, but I need you to get Virana out of here. Neither of you  were supposed to find this place.”

 

“Where  exactly  is ‘this place’?”

 

Sighing, Ana looked at the crumbling stone pillars before gesturing Fenris to follow her. At the top of the hill, they could see a magnificent palace in the valley below. Its towers were white, the roofs made of gold. Moss and vines grew along the wall and the towers, all the windows dark. The courtyard  was overgrown with flowers, scattered halla grazed on the grass within.

 

“This is El'gar'nan's palace. The  haven for all those who defied my mother. Fen’Harel would sneak them through the eluvians and bring them here. It has long  remained hidden by magic, the only reason it remains untouched.”

 

Fenris stood silent before the beauty of the ancient palace. Even in his wildest fantasies, he never imagined he would find himself here. “Let me help you. Please. You don't have to fight him alone.”

 

Smiling, Ana placed her hands on his face. “This is something I must do on my own. Please, take Virana from here. The Qunari are planning an assault why I don't know. I killed most of them before I found out, but their threat remains. The mortal world needs-”

 

A crack like a whip sounded around the corner, followed by a cry of excruciating pain. Without a word, Ana disappeared, Fenris following behind. At the bottom of the hill, Solas held the crumpled Inquisitor, her arm resonating with wild green magic, her face twisted in agony. Solas’s hand hovered over her arm, his lips moving silently .

 

“Stop!” Ana yelled, pulling Virana from his grasp.

 

“It's killing her!” Solas screamed in response. “She needs the magic removed immediately !”

 

Ana glared at him, her hand over the explosive power in Virana’s. “She need not lose her arm. It is my magic she bears, I can remove it!”

 

Her hand wrapped around the Inquisitor's fist, ancient elvhen streaming from her lips. The green aura spiraled around Ana's arm, her eyes glowing the same shade. Virana sighed in relief, her head falling back, sleep taking over as the pain disappeared with mark. 

 

“Here, take her.” she whispered, her eyes pleading with Fenris. “Please, take her and leave. I don't want you caught up in what's about to happen.” 

 

Fenris took Virana’s unconscious body, his gaze low, his mind struggling with indecision. His eyes snapped to Ana’s, her hands caressing his face in a silent goodbye.

 

“I'll be fine, Fenris. We'll see each other again, in this lifetime or the next.”

 

“Shall we finish this?” Solas interrupted from behind her, annoyance in his voice.

 

With a nod, Fenris disappeared around the corner, stopping before the eluvian. Although he was out of sight, he could still hear Ana and Solas. He wanted to honor her desires, but something told him to wait, to stay. He  gently  sat the unconscious Virana against a pillar before returning to the hilltop where he could see Ana and Solas, but remain hidden.

 

**

 

Solas stood before Ana, no staff, body shining in the sunlight, silver armor covering him from the neck down. A wolf's pelt  draped over his shoulder, his hands behind his back.

 

“So, the time comes at last. We battle to see who has gained more power.” his eyes assessing the woman before him.

 

“It was never about power. This is about making you pay for betraying me all those centuries ago. I loved you, I betrayed my clan to help you end the war, and how am I repaid? With a dagger from the man I loved.” the last words hissed through her teeth, a snarl on her face. 

 

Solas sighed, shaking his head, his eyes glowing white. “You don't believe me, but my love for you was real. It broke my heart when I plunged that dagger into you.”

 

Smirking, Ana’s eyes turned black. “Just like it pained you to leave Virana to raise your child alone?”

 

All color drained from Solas’s face. “My… what? She never said-”

 

“ Of course she didn't, you left before she could. You ran when you knew I had my power back because you knew from the start this was inevitable. So come! Fight me, Dread Wolf. Let's end this in a way only the elven gods can.”

 

“ As you wish, Ana.”

 

“No.” she shook her head, her vallaslin glowing. “Enough with the mortal names. If we are to battle as gods, we will use our true names, Fen’Harel.”

  
Amusement flickered in his eyes as he glanced down, a smirk spreading from his lips. “ Very well . Shall we begin, Anaris?”


	19. Battle of The Gods

The stillness of the air belied the escalating anticipation as the elven gods of legend faced one another, each waiting for the other to strike first. Loathing blazed in her unyielding stare, Solas’s smug grin amplifying her rage.

 

“Shall we begin, Anaris? Or do you wish to glare at me for another century?” he taunted, tilting his had as though speaking to a child.

 

Ana growled, launching herself toward Solas, claiming the first assault. Her claws slashed through the air, sparks flying as they collided with Solas’s bracers. She moved slower than normal, and he easily matched her speed. It was obvious neither of them fought at full strength. 

 

Solas’s eyes glowed white, rocks lunging from the ground, knocking Ana back. Landing on her feet, one hand on the ground, she bared her fangs before throwing her hand forward, ice rushing toward her opponent. 

 

“I certainly hope you plan to use more than basic spells to kill me,” he jeered, fire engulfing the ice with a flick of his wrist.

 

The meeting of the two elements created a thick fog, obscuring both their vision. There was a moment of silence before Solas turned, Ana pouncing on him, feet on his chest, claws digging into his shoulder plate. Her momentum pushed him to the ground, his feet flush against her torso, flipping her over his head. Solas knew her attacks became more brazen, less calculated the more enraged she became, information he planned to use to his advantage. 

 

Ana rolled forward, catching herself one knee down, her other foot braced behind her as Solas spun into a crouch, his eyes trained on her. She hissed, daggers glared at him. Why weren't her attacks working? When did Solas become so skilled in hand to hand combat? She couldn't afford to make such rash misjudgments if the favor was to remain on her side.

 

“Would you prefer I continue to use magic, dear Anaris?” Solas chuckled, arrogance in his smirk.

 

“Use whatever you wish, Fen’Harel, you won't win!” she hissed.

 

Eyes once again glowing white, Solas slammed his palm against earth, cracks racing in all directions toward Ana. She snarled, making no attempt to stand as the ground beneath her split and fractured.

 

She rolled her solid onyx eyes, “This trick again? Do be more creative, I'm growing bored.”

 

“This trick seemed to work quite well on you at Skyhold!” he countered. 

 

A sneer tugged at the Dread Wolf’s lips, his hand thrust forward, fingers spread. A powerful force slammed down where Ana had been, a crater collapsing the already uneven surface. Ana evaded, rolling as she hit ground. Dammit that was close. She couldn't get trapped in that vortex of force magic again or it would all be over. She needed to put him on the defensive if she would gain any advantage. Her fingers splayed, digging her claws into the dirt, electricity crackling from her fingertips. The skies darkened, thunder rolled, a sly grin on Ana’s face as a massive bolt of lightning collided with the place Fen’Harel stood.

 

“You've improved.” Ana laughed, standing to her feet, the edge of the mountain path behind her. “But you're still holding back.”

 

“Very well, then!” Solas called from a boulder protruding from the mountainside, his armor unscathed. Was this the battle he had run from? Surely, he had not overestimated her powers to such an extent. The Anaris he knew rivaled even Mythal with her battle prowess. She must still be holding back. His eyes glowed, the mountain beside them shaking, rocks sliding down. Pushing his hands forward, a rock slide raced toward Ana, the tremors causing the ledge on which she stood to crack. Her gaze flashed toward the direction of the eluvian before the ground beneath her gave way, sending her falling to the valley below. A smile spread across her face before she disappeared over the ledge. The time for games was over.

 

Closing her eyes, the wind rushing past her as she fell, her face to the sky, a primal, ancient energy stirred within her. Her heart pounded with an excitement she hadn't felt in ages. Now the battle of the gods would truly begin.

 

**

 

Muffled shouts rang in Virana’s ears, the trembling ground bringing her back to a state of consciousness.  Her head throbbed, but the pain in her hand had dissipated, along with the mark. Had she been dreaming? She remembered seeing Solas, he admitted he claimed the mantle of Dread Wolf and confessed the Dalish had everything wrong. She heard Ana’s voice over the hill, coming from the ridge she had found her lover. Her eyes straining, she saw Fenris, concealed in the bushes, watching the battle below.

 

“What is going on?” she whispered, crawling next to him. “I'm surprised you're not rushing in to help her.”

 

Fenris glanced to the Inquisitor. “No, I would only get in her way. These spells, they're toying with each other-” he stood, his face pale, his eyes watching Ana as the ground crumbled beneath her feet. Just as she fell, her eyes shifted, meeting Fenris’s gaze. Her expression was not fearful or panicked, but amused. Did she want to fall? She smirked before disappearing from his sight altogether.

 

“Did he… Is she dead?” Virana gasped. “Is it over?”

 

Fenris opened his mouth to respond when a column of black veilfire erupted from the valley below. The earth trembled, a vicious roar bellowing when the column disappeared.

 

A black figure screamed toward the sky, hanging in the air as the wings burst open, revealing the creature within. It stood several stories tall, the head a pointed snout, horns reaching over the top of its head, curling around, the points pushing past its brow. Hands like claws held out, palms facing the sky. The torso was distinctly feminine, hips curving into scaled legs, the haunches resembling a dragon. From its back sprouted a pair of webbed wings curling toward the mountain it faced. Its eyes were yellow, and in the center of the torso stood Ana taking the same pose as the creature emanating from her.

 

“So, you found your spirit form. It seems now things become intriguing.” Solas called, his arms spreading wide.

 

“Spirit form?” Virana whispered. “What the hell is that? Who is she?”

 

“She is Anaris.” Fenris responded, his mind struggling to comprehend what stood before his eyes. “Does that mean anything to you?”

 

Virana stared, mouth open in disbelief. “Ana- is the goddess Anaris? The Forgotten One locked in the Abyss by-” she trailed off, her gaze falling to Solas. “-the Dread Wolf. If Anaris is the daughter of Mythal, then the Dalish… Dayora was right, and I was a fool. I am in love with The Trickster.”

 

Fenris snickered, tossing a glance at Virana. “And I fell for a goddess blamed for condemning her people. If her story is remembered incorrectly, then perhaps his is.”

 

**

 

Solas closed his eyes, a green aura surrounding him, his feet rising from the mountainside. The magic stretched around him, becoming an extension of his own body. The hands reached forward, fingers becoming beastly claws, the torso rose, forming a neck and elongated snout. Two pointed ears perked from the top of its head, red eyes shining like fire. The legs arched, paws forming to mimic the hind legs of a wolf, a thick tail swinging from the lower back. A chorus of wolves howled in the distance, Solas now suspended in the center of his magical form.

 

“So, that is why you claimed the title Fen’Harel. Your spirit form is a werewolf.” Ana taunted, arching her back, leaning forward, her spirit beast doing the same, wings spreading wide.

 

“And the daughter of the dragon queen takes the likeness of the statues which decorate her mother’s temple. How fitting.”

 

Ana glowered before releasing gale force winds from her wings as she dove for her opponent. Solas crouched, his spirit form lunging forward, shattering the boulder on which he stood. A bright light split the heavens as the spirits collided, claws connecting, interlocking as the dragon's teeth gnashed, narrowly missing the wolf's neck. Solas placed his feet against the torso of his opponent, pushing off, raking claws against scales, light shining where there should have been blood.

 

Landing on the mountainside, Solas spun, his glare matched with his spirit’s snarl. His eyes drifted to Ana, her tunic torn in the same place he had kicked her dragon form. The wolf leapt to the sky again, rocks tumbling down in his wake while others rushed with him, hundreds of stone fists aimed for Ana.

 

A roar welcomed his assault, Ana meeting him in the air once more, orbs of black fire forming in her wings before bursting toward to stones. Ana flapped her wings, evading the stone clusters that passed through her fiery defense, circling back to intercept the wolf rushing toward her. Catching his momentum, the dragon slammed the wolf into the side of the mountain, forcing Fenris and Virana to retreat to the eluvian before the crumbling rocks crushed them. 

 

“We can't stay here, we'll die!” Virana yelled, her eyes taking in the massive battle, the spirits large enough they stood above the path previously walked.

 

“I'm not leaving her again!” Fenris called, his back to Virana and the eluvian. 

 

Ana's dragon rose to the sky, the base of its claws clapping together, palms aimed at Solas. Fire exploded from her, the light cast from the flames creating a large shadow over the valley below.

 

Solas furrowed his brow, his wolf growling as he pushed his own hands together, thumbs against each other, palms facing the incoming attack. Frost cascaded from the wolf’s claws, a ray of ice exploding toward the black flames.

 

Fenris and Virana shielded their eyes, the wind tearing around them, their hair lashing at their faces. 

 

“This power is incredible! I've never felt magic like this!” Virana called, one eye closed as she struggled to watch the battle. 

 

“They will level the mountain at this rate!” Fenris growled, his shielded eyes never leaving Ana.

 

An explosion from the meeting point of the elements rocked the ground, Ana diving into Solas, the impact driving them forward, creating a ravine in their wake. Blood dripped from Solas’s neck as the Dragon clamped down on the wolf’s throat, Ana's own fangs only inches from his flesh.

 

Lightning crashed around them, splitting the sky and ground alike. Teeth gnashed, each snap of the jaws echoing the thunder clapping through the mountains. Claws swung through the air, Ana rising to the sky to evade while Fen’Harel gathered his feet beneath him. With one more leap, he launched himself toward her. Ana braced herself, her spirit form ready for another assault, but he was not aiming for her directly. Ana screamed, her spirit roaring with her, when Fen’Harel’s teeth clamped onto her wing, his claws severing it from her shoulder. Blood dripped down her arm as she crashed to the valley below, the impact creating one final rock slide into the valley.

 

Laughing, Solas jumped down, landing in front of her, the black aura of the dragon fading along with the green aura of the werewolf. “Even with your spirit form, you are too angry to defeat me. You are too focused on your vengeance to use any semblance of strategy.”

 

Ana rolled to her stomach, the amulet she carried falling from her pocket. Blood dripped down her face and shoulder, her healing abilities slowed from the amount of magic spent by her spirit form. “For all your talk, you're still so blinded by your pride. You see what I want you to see.”

 

Placing a hand over the bite wound he suffered from her dragon form, blood soaking the pelt on his shoulder, his armor dented and dirty, Solas grinned. “Bravado will get you nowhere. You are defeated, Anaris. Now end your foolish vendetta against me.”

 

“Why would I do that? When I have you right where I want you?” 

 

With a nod of her head, vines erupted from the ground, wrapping around his torso, wrists, ankles, and neck, pulling him to his knees. His eyes turned to Ana, a faint green glow around her arm, her hand buried in the dirt. 

 

“You planned this. You wanted to fall here, knowing I would follow you.” Solas grimaced, pulling against his restraints. 

 

Ana stood, swinging the amulet like a pendulum, a satisfied grin on her face. “You're much easier to predict than you realize, Fen’Harel.”

 

His gaze steadied. “So, now you end my life, your revenge complete. Will that finally satisfy you?”

 

“Not quite.” she stopped, holding the gemstone beside her face. “You see, death would be an escape for you. Your life would end and then what? You fade into memory. That's far more mercy than I'm willing to grant. For all your talk, all your lies that your love for me was true, you still don't get it. You don't betray the ones you love. Here we stand centuries later, you can't even apologize. You would rather paint me a villain lost in our people’s history than admit you made a mistake.” 

 

Solas’s face whitened, his eyes falling on the amulet, his words catching in his throat. “Where did you find a soul gem? They were all destroyed!” 

 

“All but one. This one I kept, I had planned to seal my mother inside after the creation of the Veil. But now?” she smiled, her fangs gleaming. “I think it's the perfect prison for you.”

 

“You know the price that comes with using that.” Solas stated, pulling against the vines harder, blood trickling down his arms as the thorns dug into his flesh. “For all your talk of love, are you willing to return to the abyss so freely? Are you so willing to abandon the one you claim to love?”

 

“That's the difference between us, Solas.” crouching before him, Ana's face was inches away from his own. Her eyes faded into golden irises, her vallaslin dimming with the retraction of her claws and fangs. “You view love as a weakness, something that will interfere with what needs to be done.” her gaze glanced up, Fenris standing on ledge above. “I view love as a strength. When I first awoke, I wanted nothing more than to feel your blood on my hand, I didn't care if it killed me. I swore to never allow someone as close as I allowed you. But then I met a wolf, and he showed me that there is healing beyond betrayal. It is that love that gives me the strength to return to the unending slumber, and to take you with me. You will know the maddening silence you subjected me to so many centuries ago.”

 

**

 

“The fighting stopped. Does that mean- one of them is dead?” Virana whispered, brushing herself off, the dust settling.

 

“They fell to the valley below.” Fenris observed, climbing over the debris, peering over the edge. “They're both alive!” he called back, sliding over the ledge, jumping from boulder to boulder, working his way to the valley, Virana following.

 

Her eyes fell on Solas, held down in the same manner Samson had been subdued. Fear raced through her as the possibility of Solas’s death crossed her mind. She froze, her eyes watching the amulet in Ana's hand, a slight glow emanating as Ana chanted in her ancient dialect. “What is she-” her eyes widened, the realization falling on her. She had heard of rituals like this, mages locking another’s soul away, doomed to never die and never walk among the living. “No! Stop!”

 

Fenris halted, Ana's words ringing in his ears. She was not killing Solas, she was condemning herself to return to the eternal slumber of the abyss, taking Solas with her. He wanted to run to her. Fall the rest of the distance to reach her faster, but his body froze. He begged his legs to move, but they couldn't, his body refused to listen to him. He watched helplessly, Virana’s screams muffled behind him as a white light enveloped Solas before reaching for Ana. “No, please.” came silently from his lips, Ana's gaze turning to him, the look on her face telling him she had known he was there all along. The last image he saw of her was an apologetic smile before the light blinded him.

 

“No! Solas!” Virana screamed, tears falling down her cheeks, her hand reaching out, her face twisting in fear.

 

Fenris’s vision cleared, his heart racing, his eyes searching for any sign of them, but Ana and Solas vanished. He fell to the grass below, walking to where the ritual was performed. The ground was burnt, the vines gone, the holes still in the ground. A glimmer in the grass caught his eye, and he saw it. The sunlight reflecting from the amulet, the gemstone now red instead of clear. He knelt, picking it up, clenching it in his hand. “Ana, I swear. I will free you. Even if I have to spend an eternity.”

 

“They're really gone.” Virana ran to where she had last seen Solas, her face in her hands when she finally reached the ground. “He's really gone.” the words rang with disbelief, her mind refusing to accept the words.

 

“They both are.” Fenris turned to her, the amulet around his neck and tucked into his tunic. “Come, there's nothing left for us here.”

 

Virana acted as though she hadn't heard him. Falling to her knees, she shoved her hands through the grass. “He can't be, he can't be dead!” Tears fell to the scorched earth beneath her.

 

Sighing, Fenris reached for her. “They're not dead. They’re gone, trapped beyond our reach.”

 

Virana tore away from Fenris’s grasp, refusing to leave. “No! There has to be a way! I won't lose him, not like that!” her screaming faded into sobbing, her fists pounding the ground. “I can't lose him, not after everything. I don't care if he  _ is _ Fen’Harel, I love him.”

 

Gripping the magical blade on his back, Fenris sighed. He could feel Ana’s presence within the weapon, the faint echo of her magic. Something within told him it wasn't over. He would release her even if it took an eternity to do so. “Virana, there's nothing left here.”

 

Virana’s hands shoved Fenris away again, her head shaking violently, her body refusing to move. Fenris paused, a sympathetic yet irritated sigh passing his lips before his hand collided with the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

 

“I'm sorry, Virana. You left me no choice, there are others who need you.” he whispered as he made his way up the cliff, returning to the eluvians.

 

**

_ Three Years Later _

 

_ Fenris _ the name drawn out, sung like a note in a chorus, a female voice so familiar.

 

The walls of Mythal’s temple rose around Fenris, silence falling save for the echo calling his name. Thick fog clung to ground, icy tendrils climbing the pillars and walls, anything more than a few feet in front of his eyes was impossible to see.  _ Where am I? _ He thought, gaining his bearings, his fingers pushing against mossy stone as he rose to his feet.  _ Is this—Mythal's temple? _

 

_ Where are you, Fenris? _ The female voice called.  _ I'm waiting for you. _

 

Fenris pushed his hands in front of him, feeling his way down the dark hall before him. A low growl rumbled the surrounding walls, dirt and pebbles falling, dusting his hair. “Ana?” he called out. “Ana, is that you?”

 

A ring of light like the reflection of a torch passed against the wall in the distance. The same sing song tone ringing again in his ears.  _ Fenris. Why have you left me, Fenris? _

 

_ “ _ Ana!” his pace quickened, running after the shadow around the corner. “Come back!”

 

_ Help me, Fenris! _ The voice was coated with fear, urgency behind the trembling words.

 

Reaching the edge of the corner, another growl shook the hall, louder this time, closer. Fenris swallowed hard, his eyes wide as they fell on the image before him. Just a few paces beyond his reach stood Ana, her raven hair hanging in her eyes. Her hand stretched for him, beckoning him to take it.

 

“Ana!” relieved joy overwhelmed him, his foot moving forward to run to her. 

 

The ground rumbled again, a deafening roar bringing him to his knee, his hands clasping his ears. Behind Ana rose a massive fire, smoke rising from two slits in the middle of the flames. Above her head, four black eyes opened, their gaze sending terror down his spine. A three-fingered claw wrapped around Ana, her voice sounding in his mind  _ Save me, Fenris! I need you! _

 

Eyes flying open, Fenris stared at the ceiling. He was no mage, but he was sure he’d experienced more than a nightmare. It was a cry for help from a place beyond the Fade. 

  
  


Fenris sat before the fire in the home he had shared with Ana in Halamshiral. The nightmare was becoming a nightly occurrence, and with it, he became more certain she was alive. His eyes drifted from the flame to the ice blade she made for him at Sundermount. His mind replayed her words over and over.  _ As long as I breathe, this sword will not break _ . That, combined with the nightmare was all he needed to believe she was alive. Now he needed to find her.

 

He sighed heavily through his nose before his head whipped around, his gaze shooting to the door moments before a loud knock echoed through the room.

 

Opening the door, Fenris saw an elven woman, her black hair falling over her shoulder in a single braid. Her face bore red vallaslin, her amethyst eyes on his face. “Are you Fenris?”

 

“Who are you?” he asked warily, his eyes drawn to the hand behind her back.

 

Sensing his unease, the woman’s face became serious, her eyes flashing black, her vallaslin shining crimson for but a moment, a message she was a friend. “My name is Dayora. I traveled with Ana for two years before she found Solas in the Crossroads. When she left to confront him, she gave me very specific, very important instructions.”

 

Pulling her hand from behind her back, Dayora revealed a young girl, around five years old. Her pointed ears poked out from beneath long black hair, a single white strip flowing beside her face.

 

“I'm not sure I follow.” Fenris said slowly, his eyes darting between Dayora and the child.

 

Sighing, she glanced at the girl before meeting his guarded stare. “This is Da’isenatha. She's your daughter, Fenris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my faithful readers! This was a BLAST to write. THANK YOU to my wonderful beta for helping me get this story done right and to all my friends/followers for being so supportive. Stay tuned, The Rise of The Dragon will premier soon as the second installment of this journey.


End file.
